Shinobi DxD
by Standin.Chandra
Summary: setelah peperangan dunia ninja ke-4 berakhit para biju mengirim naruto ke dimensi lain.dan kurama menyertai naruto ke dimensi yang ternyata adala dimensi DXD... Cross (Naruto X Highschool Dxd) dan mungkin jalan ceritanya akan sama dengan kebvanyakan Cross Naruto X DxD lainnya, menceritakan perjalan DxD dan Naruto seperti yang ada di anime DxD dan sedikit variasi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X Rias.G

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**"Prolog"**

Setelah Naruto Uzumaki Sang penyelamat dunia pengguna Rinnegan terakhir dari transplatasi mara kiri Sasuke sebelum mati berhasil mengalahkan ibu dan anak yaitu Kaguya.O dan zetsu hitam semua bagi Naruto terasa percuma karena kemenangan itu di bayar sangat mahal untuk dunia shinobi karena dari dampak terjadinya perang maha besar itu mengakibatkan hanya Naruto yang tersisa atau bisa dibilang kemusnahan pada semua shinobi kecuali naruto bahkan 5kage,Rokie 11,Sasuke,dan para ET Hokage. Dan kini para Bijuu sedang berdiskusi ingin mengirim naruto. Dan mereka akan memustuskan bahwa Naruto akan dikirim ke dimensi lain, Tatapi semua bijuu memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia tetapi hanya Kyuubi atau yang akrab di panggil Naruto dengan nama Kurama. Kurama berniat untuk menemanni Naruto dalam perjalanan hidup selanjutnya di dimensi lain.

2 Tahun telah berlalu Naruto hidup dengan damai tanpa menggunaka jutsu apapun, dan karena darah Klan Uzumaki yang dimilikinya Naruto berhasil menekan kekuatan Rinnegan milik sasuke dengan begitu mata kiri Naruto tetap berwarna Blue sapphie tetapi suatu saat bisa berubah menjadi Rinnegan dengan 3 Tomoe. Dan pada saat Naruto kelas 3 Highscool dia mengalami yang namanya pertukaran pelajar dan dia dipindahkan ke SMA Kuoh. Tempat yang membuat Naruto merasa kehilangan akal karena Naruto sesekali bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki sayap burung gagak (malaikat jatuh) dan orang yang memiliki sayap seperti kelelawar (Iblis). Dan disinilah Naruto hiup sekolah dan berinteraksi dengan dunianya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

Naruto sekarang menjadi murid di SMA kuoh, Sekolah yang dimiliki oleh Keluarga Gremory, di tempat ini Naruto menjadi orang yang sangat populer karena wajah tampannnya,sifat hangatnya, kebaikannya, dan yang pasti adalah cengirannya yang ohhhhhhh,,,,,, sangat manis dan tempan yang membuat para siswi SMA Kuoh menjadi Terkagum-kagum dan errr... ingin memakan Naruto detik itu juga. Naruto yang membayangkan itu semua hanya tersenyum miris

" kyaaaa... Naruto-kun tampan sekali pagi ini!" Teriak salah satu siswi SMA Kuoh

"Naruto-kun maukah kau jadi pacarku" jerit lagi siswi SMA Kuoh

"hyaaa... Naruto-senpai maukah tidur denganku?" Pinta dengan menjerit siswi lain SMA Kuoh dan langsung mendapat death-glare dari Naruto karena permintaanya

"hah..." Naruto menghela nafas. "jadi ini yang kau rasakan selama ini Sasuke, benar-benar mengerikan,kali ini aku setuju dengan shikamaru wanita memang merepokan" gumam naruto . Kurama yang mendengar itu hanya terseyum geli dengan masih memejamkan matanya

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO-SENPAI" Teriak Trio mesum siapa lagi kalau bukan Huyudoo Issei,Matsuda, dan Motohama

**Trio Mesum POV**

"hey Issei,Motohamma bagaimana kalau kita ketempat ruang ganti wanita untuk melihat Oppai-Oppai mereka" ajak Matsuda kepada 2 sahabatnya denga seringai mesum

"Yosh... mari kita laksanakan tugas kita" Teriak semangat Issei

"Mari kita lihat mereka" Teriak pula Motohama

Trio mesumpun memlulai aksinya dengan mengendap-endap mereka masuk ke salah satu loker yang tidak digunakan untuk mengintp para siswi-siswi di ruang ganti. Naruto yang melihat awal dari merekapun hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria dan hanya membatin "mirip sekali denga erro-senin".

Dan saat mereka sedang melancarkan aksi mengintipnya mereka ketahuaan dan mereka langsung di hajar sampai babak belur oleh para siswi SMA Kuoh.

"aduhhh, sakit sekali pukulan dengan sepatu olahraga itu memang sakit sekali" desah kesakita Issei

"benar, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti disini" Semangat Matsuda

"yosh besok kita akan lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam menjalankan rencana kita" sahut Issei dengan wajah cabul miliknya yang tidak jauh beda degan seringai jiraiya mesum

DI tempat Lain

"Hatchiii... sepertinya ada yang membicarakan aku" keluh jiraiya yang terganggu atas kegiatanya dengan perempuan di akhirat karena bersin tadi.

OK kembali ketempat Trio Mesum

Merekapun begegas pulang karena hari mulai gelap. Saat di jembatan yang entah apa namanya itu issei bertemu dengan seorang gadis, dan tanpa issei duga ternyata gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada Issei, Dan issei pun merasa sangat senang karena ada perempuan cantik dan bodinya yang errr... seksi menembaknya

"aku menyukaimu,Hyoudo-kun! jadilah pacarku!"

Aku mencubit tangan kananku untuk megetahui apakah ini betul atau hanya mimpi. Aku pun terdiam dan melihat gadis yang tertawa akan reaksiku, yang baru aku temukan namanya adalah Amano Yuuma. Gadis cantik yang ternyata satu sekolah denganku. Tubuhnya yang sempurna itu, terkadang membuat air liurku ingin jatuh. Apalagi..oppai-nya yang besar itu. Namun aneh, mengapa orang secantik ini tidak pernah aku lihat?

Ya Tuhan, dia sangat menggemaskan sampai aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!

hati Issei pun berdebar-debar, ini adalah pertama kalinya gadis mengatakan perasaanya pada dirinya dan bukanya gadis biasa,gadis yang dihadapnya adalah apa yang bisa dibilang mirip seperti Angel , dia memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan tubuh yang sangat molek.

Dan saat itu, aku menjadi pria dengan pacar yang sangat cantik, membuat Matsuda dan Motohama cemburu berattt.

Aku sangat kasihan pada mereka yang tetap sebagai tuan penyendiri. Sedangkan aku dengan pacarku disisku. Menemaniku dan memeluk erat tanganku bak layaknya kekasih. Aduh tuh lembut amat sih. Dan hari bagai disurga telah dimulai denganku.

Dan , pada kencan hari keempat kami telah datang.

Sampai kedatangan Yuuma-chan, kami pun berkencan dengan senangnya sampa melupakan waktu. Hingga sore, saat itulah dengan berat aku harus mengakhiri kencanku dengan pacarku. Kesenangan tersebut membuatku semakin cinta dengannya. Dan entah mengapa, keinginanku untuk melakukan hal echii semakin berkurang.

Mungkin itu karena aku mencintainya, dan tidak ingin membuat hubungan kami terburu-buru. Aku akan melakukannya jika pada saat Yuuma benar mau.

"hari in sangat menyenangkan"

Pagi Harinya

"Hyaaa... siapa ini Issei" tanya Motohama dan Matsuda dengan suara Mega bassnya

"bisakah kalian kecilkan suaranya" balas Issei denga teriak pula. Issei melirik gadis yang benama Yumma ini "perkenalkan ini Yumma-chan pacarku!" ucap Issei dengan Bangga

"Pacar..? sejak kapan?" tanya mereka berdua

"Sejak kemarin kan Yumma-chan" jawab Issei dengan seringainnya

"Iya, yang dikatakan Issei-Kun memang benar" tambah gadi yang benama Yumma itu

Dilain tempat Rias yang beberapa bulan ini mengawasi Issei karena aura yang kuat dari Isseipun hanya menatap tajam ke arah Yumma.

"sepertinya malaikat jatuh itu tertarik juga dengan aura dari Issei" gumam Rias

Dan Saat pulang sekolah mereka Kembali berkencan lagi dan saat malam tiba mereka sampai di sebuah taman dan Issei terkejut dengan yang di katakan Yumma

"Hey Issei-kun.."

"Ya Yuuma-chan.." jawabku dengan senang hatinya. Menunggu, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yuuma, pacarku.

"aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, maukah kau melakukanya ..?" tanya Yuuma dengan senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Dia pun terdiam ditempatnya, menunggu aku memberikan jawaban. Tak terasa, aku juga menghentikan langkahku.

"dengan senang hati Yuuma-chan.." jawab antusias sekaligus sedikit heran issei kepada pacarnya tersebut.

"bisakah kau mati untukku .."

"mungkin aku salah dengar, bisa kau ulangi lagi Yumma-chan?"

"bisakah kau mati untukku?"

Dan Kemudian Yumma berubah menjadi wujud malaikat jatunya dan membuat sebuah tombak di tangan kananya dan melemparkannya ke tunuh Issei

"Y, Yuuma.. Mengapa?" Meskipun susah, namun aku tetap berbicara.

Ekspresi Yuuma kemudian berubah menjadi terhibur.

" itu tadi menyenangkan bermain pacaran seperti anak kecil denganmu. maaf Issei jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan takdir yang membuat aku harus membunuh orang tidak berguna sepertimu yang memilki kekuatan yang berbahaya pada tuanku, jadi sebelum kau menjadi masalah dimasa yang akan datang, aku harus namaku Raynare bukanlah Yumma ha..ha..ha" Ujar Raynare dengan tatapan kasihan.

dan setelah Issy dipastikan tewas Raynarepun pergi dari tempat yang tahu dengan maksid dari malaikat jatuh itupun datan menggunakan portal sihir dan mendakat ke Issei

"fu...fu...fu... sepertinya dia tewas apa anda bermaksud untuk membagkitkanya jadi iblis ketua?" Tanya Akeno dengan wajah Manis + Sadistnya

"aku memang berniat untuk membangkitkanya" jawab Rias

Rias pun mencoba dari Knight dan bukan , Rias pun mencoba dengan Bhisop ternyata bukan. Dan tersisa Pion

" delapan Pion, aku tidak tahu kau seharga sebanyak itiu issei.." Rias berkata sambil mengingat jika dia bisa mengganti delapan Pion untuk satu Pion. Tetapi, dia mengingat kakaknya berkata bahwa Pion memiliki potensial terbaik dari yang lain, dan itupun mengapus rasa ragu pada Rias.

"sekarang, terlahirlah kembali menjadi Iblis Issei" Rias bilang sambil menaruh delapan Pion ke issei. Sihir merah berbentuk bulatan pun muncul dibawah dan berpijar. Luka yang disebabkan tombak cahaya pun mulai mentutup, warna muka issei pun kembali ke semula, dan sepasang sayap hitam mirip kelelawar pun muncul dari belakang issei.

**~-TBC-~**

akhirnya kelar juga chap 1, untuk chap berrikutnya author usahakan update cepat


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X Rias.G

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**Issei POV**

_"Hey Issei-kun.."_

_"Ya Yuuma-chan.." jawabku dengan senang hatinya. Menunggu, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yuuma, pacarku._

_"aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, maukah kau melakukanya ..?" tanya Yuuma dengan senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Dia pun terdiam ditempatnya, menunggu aku memberikan jawaban. Tak terasa, aku juga menghentikan langkahku._

_"dengan senang hati Yuuma-chan.." jawab antusias sekaligus sedikit heran issei kepada pacarnya tersebut._

_"bisakah kau mati untukku .."_

_"mungkin aku salah dengar, bisa kau ulangi lagi Yumma-chan?"_

_"bisakah kau mati untukku?"_

_Dan Kemudian Yumma berubah menjadi wujud malaikat jatunya dan membuat sebuah tombak di tangan kananya dan melemparkannya ke tunuh Issei_

_"Y, Yuuma.. Mengapa?" Meskipun susah, namun aku tetap berbicara._

Issei pun bangun dengan tersentak Karena mimpi itu

"Apakah ini hanya mimpi" batin Iseei "Tapi Rasa Sakit itu nyata" lanjut issei dengan membatin

"ah biar aja, tu Cuma mimpi" kata issei

dia pun berdiri sambil merenggankan badanya dan mulai menuju kekamar mandinya, menyiapkan dirinya untuk ke sekolah.

"aku pergi ..!" teriak issei dari pintu rumah.

"ehh tidak makan dulu Iseei.." tanya Ibu issei yang kebetulan berpasan dari Ruang tamu.

" ga bu hampir terlambat.. " kata issei sambil menunjukkan muka minta maaf.

**Issei POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suatu sore di bukit belakang SMA Kuoh**

Rias terkejut melihat seorang pemuda dengan silut pirang jabrik siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran sekolah Uzumaki Naruto. Rias pun berpikir "buat apa Uzumaki-san ada disini dan kenapa di bicara sendiri,,, ah sudahlah bukan urusanku".

DI Tempat Naruto

"Kurama apakah ada kedamaian di dunia yang kejam ini?" Tanya Naruto pada kurama si Rubah ekor sembilan yang ada di tubuhnya

"pasti ada hanya saja kita belum menemukannya" Jawab Kurama

"Kamu benar, aku akan menjaga dunia ini agar tidak akan terjadi hal yang terjadi di dunia shinobi tidak terjadi disini"

DI Tempat Rias

Rias Terkejut dengan datangnya 3 malaikat jatuh

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Rias Gremory adik dari Mou Lucifer" Sapa Salah satu Malaikat jatuh itu

"Mau apa kau memnemuiku, dan bukankah kau yang membuhuh Issei" Tanya Rias Kepada Raynare

"Itu benar aku yang membunuh Issei, Dan selanjutnya adalah kamu Rias ha..ha..ha..." Ujar Raynare dengan Congak

"Jangan bermimpi" Jawab Rias

Dan pertarungan sengitpun terjadi di antara mereka sampai membuat sang Ruin Princess terdesak.

"ha..ha..ha.. kamu sudah tidak bisa apa-apalagi adik mou lucifer" ujar salah satu malaikat jatuh yang bernama Dohnaseek.

"Bersiaplah menuju ke nereka kau Rias Gremory" Ujar Malaikat jatuh yang bernama Kawaeama

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itupun tidak tinggal diam, dia membuat segel tangan dan...

_**"Hiraishin no jutsu" **_

dan naruto hilang dalam sekejap menuju 3 Malaikat jatuh tersebut naruto langsung melancarkan jurus elemen api yang di berikan Sasuke

**_"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu"_**

Dan kawaramapun hangus terbakar dengan bulu sayap beterbangan dan kedua rekannya yang melihat itu langsung pergi entah kemana.

Rias yang melihat itupun takjub dan berpikir "dari auranya di Manusia, Tatapi aku merasakan aura yang kuat dari dirinya dan aku juga merasakan di dalam tuuhnya terdapat kekuatan samar yang memiliki kekuatan yang kuat"

"apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya naruto dengan wajah khawatir kepada Rias. Sadar akan lamunannya Riaspun menjawab

"aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih Uzumaki-san" Jawab Rias dengan pipi memerah karena Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. "ahhh... apa aku menyukainya kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini" batin Rias

"tidak usah se formal itu, aku tidak suka suka formalitas cuku Naruto saja" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya

"baiklah Naruto, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi!" terimakasih Rias kepada Naruto

"Sama-rama Rias-chan, kebetulan tadi aku disini dan melihatmu terdesak tadi" balas Naruto.

"Bocah tadi kau memanggil gadis berambut merah itu dengan sufix "-chan"?" Tanya Kurama kepada Naruto di bawah alam sadar Naruto.

"ehhhh... apakah benar begitu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama

"Benar bocah,kau meragukan pendengaranku?" Sanggah Kurama

Kita tinggalkan tempat Kurama dan Naruto berdebat dan kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Rias

Rias yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil dengan suffix -chan pun memerah, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"dari fisik yang aku lihat dia memiliki sayap seperti burung gagak brarti dia Malaikat jatuh dan juga aku merasakan aura yang gelap pada dirimu Rias" ujar Naruto

"benar dia adalah Malaikat jatuh, Dan aku adalah Iblis!" Jawab Rias

"Sepertinya dunia kalian menyenangkan" Tanya Naruto

"ahhh... tidak juga.. emmm bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke Klub ku dan akan kuperkenalkanmu pada pelayan Iblisku" Ajak Rias. Dan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan

kini Naruto dan Rias sudah memasuki pintu dari Ruang klub Peneliti Ilmu Gaib

"ara...ara...Siapa yang datang? Ternyata Naruto-kun" Ujar siapa lagi kalau bukan Gadis sadit alias Akeno

"NARUTO-SENPAI SIALAN KAU BERNAINYA KAU MENDEKATI KETUA" Teriak Issei kepada Naruto yang belum tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto

(ceritanya disini Issei sudah tahu bahwa Issei adalah iblis dan pelayan RIas, jadi jangan kaget para Readers)

"Tenanglah Issei Pionku yang Manis" Perintah Rias kepada Pionnya yang Manis

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya melotot tidak percaya kepada Issei, dan Issei hanya memberikan senyum cabulnya kepada Naruto

"Sudah-sudah, kita mendapat tugas untuk melenyapkan Iblis liar, Jadi mari kita bersiap-siap" Ujar Rias kepada para pelayannya

"fu..fu..fu... baiklah ketua aku tidak sabar untuk bersenang-senang" ujar Akeno dengan senym sadistnya yang membuat Naruto merinding dan berpikir "Benar-benar mengerikan seperti Sakura-chan"

"Naruto apakah kau mau ikut?" ajak Rias Kepada Naruto

"Tentu kenapa tidak, Lagipula aku ingin melihat cara kerja iblis" Jawab Naruto besertai Anggukan

Di sebuah gedung di pinggiran kota Kuoh

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Rias yang memimpin kelompok tersebut.

"dari laporan yang aku terima, iblis ini telah banyak membunuh manusia. "

"Membunuhnya?" Ucap Naruto.

"ya, dan misi kita malam ini adalah untuk memusnahkannya." Jawab Rias.

Kini Rias dan yang lainnya mulai memasuki rumah kosong tersebut.

"kami disini memiliki karakter masing-masing tepatnya sebagai posisi" Ujar Rias

"Posisi?Karakter?" Tanya Naruto.

"kami menyebutnya Evil piece." Jawab Rias.

"untuk saat ini, Naruto-kun amati saja bagaimana cara iblis bertarung." Ucap rias lagi.

"baiklah," Jawab Naruto.

"dia datang," kini Koneko yang berucap.

"ha.. ha.. ha.. , aku mencium sesuatu lezat. Aku rasa malam ini aku mendapat mangsa lagi."

Kini di depan mereka telah Nampak sesosok iblis liar yang mengatakan hal tadi. Iblis liar ini bemiliki betuk yang aneh. Tubuh bagian atasnya seperti seorang wanita tanpa pakaian dan tubuh bagian bawahnya adalah tubuh seekor monster berkaki empat dengan sebuah ekor yang berwujud seekor Kuda Seperti "Centaur".

"Oppai ," teriak Issei mesumnya sudah tingkat akut setelah melihat iblis yang bicara tadi.

Kurama yang ada di dalam diri Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya tertawa nyaring dan berbicara "dia mirip gurumu yang mesum itu Naruto" Ujar Kurama

"ahahah memang benar dia seperti Ero-Sennin" Jawab Naruto dengan menepuk jidat

KEMBALI KE PERTEMPURAN

"Iblis liar Skoda, Iblis yang telah membunuh tuannya dan melarikan diri untuk memenuhi nafsu keinginannya sendiri. Kau lebih layak untuk mati karena dosa-dosa mu. Atas nama keluarga Gremory aku akan memusnahkanmu." Ucap Rias setelah melihat kehadiran Skoda.

"ahahahah ingin memusnahkanku? jangan bercanda, sekarang terimalah ini…" ucap Skoda yang mulai menembakkan sesuatu yang berasal dari oppainya. Rias dan para budaknya berhasil menghindar, namun dari serangan tadi tercipta lubang-lubang di dinding yang seperti meleleh setelah terkena serangan dari Skoda.

"Ternyata dia adalah monster" Teriak issei yang sepertinya mulai ngeri dengan oppai milik Skoda

"kalian semua jangan sampai lengah,Koneko!" Kini Rias mulai member instruksi pada para budaknya.

"Ha'I Ketua." Koneko lalu bergerak dengan cepat kearah Skoda dan berhasil memukul iblis itu hingga terpental beberapa meter. "Dia sangat kuat untuk otang yang memiliki postur tubuh sepertinya." Kini naruto yang berucap, setelah melihat Koneko beraksi.

"tentu saja, Koneko adalah bidak Bentenku, Karakternya sederhana, kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa dan kemampuan bertahannya." Ucap Rias.

"arrgh…." Ucap Skoda yang kesakitan. "Kurang ajar kau, terimalah balasannya" kini Skoda menyerang Kiba yang saat itu sedang berada di depan setelah Koneko mundur. Skoda menyerang dengan kaki raksasanya berniat untuk menginjak Koneko. Namun kiba menahan kaki tersebut dengen kedua kemudian menyayat badan Monster itu yang membuat mosnter itu berteriak kesakitan

"Selanjutnya, kiba dia adalah bidak Ksatria ku. kemampuannya ada di kecepatan dan teknik pedangnya. Sekarang, Issei!"

"Hai Ketua." Ucap Issei. Ucap Issei yang sudah mengaktifkan bossted gear di tangan kirinya. "Promotion 'QUEEN'" ucap issei. 'BOOSTED' kini ucap sebuah suara dari sarung tangan merah issei. Issei lalu merunduk menuju perut mosnter itu dan meninju Skoda di perutnya hingga Skoda terlempar dan kemudian jatuh tersungkur.

"Issei adalah pionku. Dia mungkin bidak yang terlemah, namun jika dia bisa sampai ke daerah musuh dia bisa melakukan promotion dan mengambil kekuatan bidak lain."

"selanjutnya Akeno!" ucap Rias.

" Hai, Ketua", Jawab Akeno. "Iblis liar yang telah mengkhianati tuannya harus di hukum" Ucap Akeno lagi dengan senyum sadist di wajahnya dan tampak kilatan petir berwarna kuning di tangan kanannya.

" Akeno adala bidak Queen. Wakil Ketua. Ia juga dijuluki sebagai pendeta petir karena kemampuan mengendalikan petirnya." Ucap Rias.

"sepertinya kau masih memiliki Energi, Skoda. " Ucap Akeno yang kini ada di depan Skoda yang telah terluka parah setelah menerima serangan dari Issei, Kiba, dan koneko. Kemudian Akeno menyerang Skoda dengan petirnya secara brutal

"Baiklah, cukup Akeno!" Ucap Rias lalu mulai mendekati Skoda yang sekarat. " Ara… ara… Ketua, aku belum puas dengannya. Ini sedikit mengecewakan" ucap Akeno pada Rias.

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir Skoda?" Tanya Rias pada Skoda. "bunuh aku!" Jawab Skoda. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, maka dengan ini kau akan lenyap." Selanjutnya Rias merentankan tangannya ke depan lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir merah berlambang keluarga Gremory, Rias lalu menyerang Skoda dengan Power of destruction dan membuat Skoda langsung lenyap tak berbekas tanda bahwa ia telah mati. "kita sudah selesai" Ucap Rias setelah menyelesaikan serangannya.

"Baiklah semuanya karena misi telah selesai ayo kita pulang" Ajak Rias pada para budaknya.

DI ALAM BAWAH SADAR NARUTO

"hmm... kekuatan yang menarik Naruto" Ujar Kurama kepada Naruto

"bernar itu memang menarik, jangan bilang kau tertarik untuk melawan mereka Kurama?" Introgasi Naruto kepada si ekor sembilan ini

"mana mungkin aku akan melawan mereka, apalagi melawan si gadis rambut merah itu. bisa-bisa aku kau segel di bulan" jawab Kurama

"ahahahaha... itu memang aku tidak mengizinkanmu melawan Rias tapi aku tidak akan sampai menyegelmu di bulan karena kau sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabatku Kurama"

**-~TBC~-**

chapter 2 sudah selsai untuk melihat aksi Naruto dengan teknik ninjanya tunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X Rias.G

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

Dan setelah pertempuran melawan Iblis monster Skoda itu Naruto,Rias, Dan para pelayannya kembali ke markas mereka di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Dan karena hari sudah menjelang tengah malam para pelayan Rias meninggalkan rung Klub meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno Saja

"Ketua anda seudah tahu tentang per-..." kata-kata Akeno terpotong oleh Rias

"lebih baik pikirkan nanti saja, lagipula dia belum bertindak apa-apa" sahut Rias dengan muka malah

"fu..fu..fu baiklah ketua"

**Naruto POV**

Di tempat ini jauh dari kota Kuoh tepatnya di dimensi Kamui Naruto sedang berlatih agar bisa menguasai Rinnegan yang diberikan oleh sasuke.

_**"Shinra Tensei" **_

sebuah kawah tercipta disana dengan diameter 25M

"hah..hah..hah..." Nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal karena Terlalu banyak menggunaka cakra

"ini masih belum ada apa-apanya di banding jurus shinra tensei dulu milik Nagato" Naruto berdiri lagi

"Kurama berikan cakramu lagi" Naruto berbicara kepada Kurama

"_baiklah Naruto, tapi ini yang terakhir karena aku sudak memberkannya padamu 3 kali dan ini yang keempat kalinya_" Kurama memperingati Naruto

"Baiklah Kurama, Arigatou telah memberiku cakra lagi" dan Naruto Bangkit dan mengucap sebuah kata yang di yakni adalah Jutsu

_**"Susano'o"**_

Dan kemudian muculah Kerangka tengkorak yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Tapi ini masih belum cukup bagi Naruto Dan dia menggunak Susono'o terkuat.

Setelah selesai berlatih Naruto keluar dari Dimensi Kamuinya dan karena tidak fokus dan karena tubuhnya yang kelelahan dia jatuh di Ruang Klub penelitian ilmu gaib tepatnya di kamar Rias dan jatuh di tubuh Rias dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan. Rias yang melihat Naruto Tak sadarkan diripun panik dan segera mengangkat Naruto keatas kasur

"Naruto apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Rias setelah dia melihat tubuh Naruto yang banyak terdapat luka, Rias hanya khawatir terhadap Naruto

Kemudian Rias mencoba menutup luka-luka tersebut dengan energi iblisnya, Dan kemudian Rias membersihkan bekas darah yang ada pada tubuh Naruto termasuk yang ada di pipi kirinya akibat aliran dari mata RInnegannya tadi karena menggunak jutsu _"Ammaterasu"_.Dan karena hari sudah memnunjukan dini hari Riaspun tidur di samping Naruto tanpa menggunakan Pakaian apapun

**Pagi Harinya**

"Dimana aku?" ucapnya.

'_Dimana ini? Sepertinya aku tidak berada di apartemenku?. Selain itu kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?' _batin Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto melihat kearah samping dan menemukan Rias tengah memeluknya, lebih parahnya lagi Rias tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali dan payudaranya menempel pada dada milik dadanya.

"Uwaaa…h" teriak Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berdiri. "engh.. Kau sudah Sadar Naruto-kun?" ucap Rias yang terbangun akibat teriakan Naruto.

"apa yang terjadi kenapa aku juga telanjang?" Ucap Naruto panik sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

"walau kita tidur tekanjang kita kitak melakukan apa-apa, tadi malam kau jatuh di atas tubuhku dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri" Jelas Rias kepada Naruto

"Dan kenapa kamu bisa tak sadarkan diri seperti itu, apakah kamu bertarung? diserang?" tanya rias bertubi-tubi

"ahahaha... aku hanya kelelahan akibat terlalu menggunakan banyak tenaga saat latihan, dan aku tidak fokus saat menggunakan kamuiku karna kelelahan dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto panjang lebar

"Kamui?" tanya rias tidak mengerti

"kamui adalah teknik teleportasi milikku... ah sebenarnya itu milik guruku" jawab Naruto kepada Rias

"ahhh aku lupa aku harus sekolah" Teriak Naruto tak percaya. "Maaf Rias-chan aku harus pergi dulu apalagi aku belum siap-siap untuk sekolah"

"Lebih baik kamu mandi di tempaku Naruto-kun, jika kamu pulang ke apartemenmu kamu pasti telat" ujar Rias

_"sebenarnya bisa aku pulang dengan cepat menggunakan hiraishin ataupun kamui" _Pikir Naruto

"Baiklah Rias, Arigatou telah memberiku tumpangan"

"Ha'i bukan masalah" Jawab Rias dengan tersenyum

Dan setelah itu Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. 10 menit telah berlalu dan Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian memakai baju seragamnya yang kemarin belum dilepasnya saat latihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berangkat sekolah bersama Rias dan para pelayannya minus Issei dan hasilnya mereka mendengar jeritan para siswi SMA Kuoh.

"Kyaaa…. Naruto-kun tampan sekali"

"kyaaa….., Kiba-kun juga tampan"

"Kyaaaa…. Dia selalu bersama Rias-oneesama. Aku penasaran apa mereka sudah pacaran?"

Begitulah teriakan para siswi di halaman SMA Kuoh

_"selalu seperti ini" _pikir Naruto

**.**

**.**

Setelah Naruto pulang sekolah dia memutuskan untuk berlatih menggunakan Rinnegan. Dan karena Naruto meneriam Transplatasi Rinnegan dari sasuke dia pun menguasai jutsu milik Sasuke minus Chidori dan kemampuannya bisa menggunakan Kamui berasal dari ajaran mendiang Obito. Dan kembali kecerita setelah Naruto sampi dirumah

"aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar aku bisa menguasai Rinnegan lebih cepat" Ucap Naruto Pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Naruto menggunakan kamui untuk pergi ke dimensi Kamui

_Beberasa saat kemudian_

"Banshou Tennin"

Dan balok itu terangkat dan kemudian di jatuhkan lagi dengan keras.

"yosh untuk yang ini aku sudah menguasainya dan selanjutnya timbal mengembangkannya" ucap Naruto lagi pada dirinya

setelah hampir berlatih 1Hari di dimensi kamui tetapi di dunia nyata hanya 60 menit Naruto bisa menguasai kekuatan Tendou setara dengan Tendou Pain dengan Gravitasi Kuat dan area kehancuran yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang Naruto sudah bisa menguasai Rinnegan, Tapi untuk menggunakan Chibaku tensei Naruto masih belum mampu menggunakannya.

**Naruto POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan Harinya **

Issei sedang berangkat sekolah tapi saat sedang perjalan ke arah sekolahnya dia menabrak gadis yang seperti Biarawati.

"Itai.." keluar suara dari seseorang yang Issei tabrak.

"Uh.. hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Issei, setelah dia bertanya Issei hanya seorang gadis yang ia tabrak dengan umr berkisaran 16 tahunan, gadis tersebut memakai pakaian biarawati dengan aksen biru muda, kerudung putih di atas kepalanya dengan aksen biru muda, sebuah tas coklat berada di pinggulnya dan dia sedang memegang sebuah kitab.

'Manis.' Itulah yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiran Issei. Setelah beberapa saat memandang Biarawati tersebut tersebut Issei langsung menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis tersebut berdiri.

"maaf aku sudah menabrak kamu!"

"perkenalkan Namaku hyodoo issei, kamu ?"

" Namaku Asia Argento,Maaf menabrakmu Issei-san" jawab Asia.

Issei tertawa dan kemudian berkata, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu bukan kamu, dan kamu cukup memanggil aku Issei saja"

Asia hanya memerah karena Issei memegang kepalanya. "Baiklah N-Issei-senpai."

Mengela napas, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Issei. "Terserah kamu deh mau memanggil aku apa."

Yang didapat hanya sebuah senyuman dari sang biarawati. Melihat Asia yang memakai pakaian biarawati Isseipun bertanya, "Apa kamu tinggal digeraja?"

"Y-ya ada apa?" Issei hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari Asia yang gugup.

" aku hanya bertanya,karena aku belum pernah melihatmu dan kamu memakai pakaian biarawati dan hanya ada satu gereja didekat sini." Tutur Issei

" itu karena aku sudah ada di Geraja sejak aku dilahirkan. Makanya aku tinggal di Geraja dan membantu orang yang singgah dan tinggal di Geraja." Jawab Asia. Asia melihat anak yang terjatuh yang sedang menangis karena lututnya berdarah.

"Kau terluka.." Ujar asi kepada anak itu

"hiks... sakit sekali kak hiks" terisak anak itu karena menagis

" sebaiknya aku obati nanti malah infeksi." Bisik Asia pada anak itu yang sangat jelas didiengar oleh Issei.

Menjulurkan tangannya ke arah dimana luka tersebut, tangan Asia mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan dan setelah itu di jarinya terdapat dua cincin yang ada di kedua jari tengahnya. Sesudah itu muncul cahaya hijau dari kedua tangan Asia yang membuat Issei takjub akan kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki oleh Asia. Dia baru sadar bahwa..

_'ini seperti kekuatanku tapi, tapi punya Asia hanya untukmenyembuhkan bukan untuk pertarungan' _batin Issei yang baru sadar dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh biarawati yang ada di depannya. "Wwaah.. kamu memiliki kekuatan yang hebat Asia-chan!"

Asia hanya memerah akibat pujian Issei, "Terima kasih. Ini adalah kekuatan pemberian tuhan, aku memakainya untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang. T-tapi setlah itu mereka ketakkutan dan berlari menjauh dariku." Wajah yang sedih itulah yang Issei lihat di Asia.

"hey jangan bersedih kamu lebih manis jika tersenyum dan tertawa" _"dan juga seksi" _lanjut issei didalam hati dengan senyum yang tersenyum dengan mengedipkan matanya kepada Asia dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah dada kirinya.

Asia hanya terpaku akan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Issei, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ada orang yang begitu baik terhadapnya "Terima kasih Issei-senpai."

"Sama-sam Asia-chan." Lalu Issei melihat jamnya dan "Wwaahh.. Aku terlambat ke sekolah!" –teriak.

Asia hanya memandang pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan heran dan hanya mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa Issei sudah tidak ada di depannya.

"Sampai jumpa Asia-chan! Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!" Asia menatap sosok Issei yang semakin jauh darinya yang sedang menggerutu akan terlambat masuk ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah Rias, Issei menceritakan pertemuannya dengan biarawati tadi yang bernama itu mendapat tentang oleh Rias karena bagaimanapun juga iblis akan melemah jika memegang salib atau terkena air suci

"Issei kamu jangan pernah mendekati Biarawati itu walau bagaimanapun juga dia adalah penganut Fraksi tuhan dan kita adlah iblis Issei ingat itu" Rias mencoba memberi tahu kepada Issei

"Tapi ket-..." Ucap Issei karena di potong oleh Akeno

"Ara..ara...Benar yang di katakan Ketua Issei karena kita lemah akan barang-barang suci mereka" tambah Akeno tapi dengan senyum sadistnya

"baiklah Ketua.. Akeno-san" Issei pun merunduk

**Naruto POV**

Naruto yang sudah keluar dari Ruag klub lagsung melompak ke dimensi Kamui dan mengambil posisi bersila untuk memasuki alam sadarnya yang di ajari oleh jinchuriki ekor delapan Hachibi yaitu Killer bee.

Di alam bawah Sadar Naruto

"Hey Kurama bagaimana kalau kita berlatih, sudah lama sekali kita tidak berlatih bersama" Ajak Naruto kepada Kurama

"Kau menantangku Naruto?" Tanya Kurama

"ya sepertinya" jawab Naruto dengan seringainya

"baiklah aku terima tantanganmu bocah, tapi jika aku menang jangan ganggu tidurku seharian bagaimana?" tawar Kurama pada Naruto

"baiklah aku terima tawaranmu!" terima Naruto

Dan tiba-tiba tempat yang tadinya sepeti ruangan kini sudah berubah menjadi padang rumput

"baiklah Kurama aku akan memulai" Ucap Naruto kepada Kurama

_**"Rinnegan"**_

Kemudian Mata kiri Naruto berubah menjadi Rinnegan dan kemudia menggunakan sebuah jutsu

_**"Susano'o"**_

"Jadi kau akan melawanku dengan susano'o Naruto?"."Jika seperti itu aku akan juga serius"

_**"Renzouku Bijuu dama"**_

dan 4 Bijuu damaa itu melesat kearah Naruto tetapi Naruto dengan sigap menghalaunya

_**"Kamui" **_Dan 4 Bijuu dama itu hanya menembus Susano'o milik Naruto

_"sial aku lupa jika Naruto memiliki kemampuan seperti Obito, dengan ini serangan fisik tidak akan mampu mengenainya" _Pikir Kurama

"Terlalu lambat untuk dibaca kurama dan sekarang..." Susano'o Naruto menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan akibat dari itu Gunung yang berada di belakang Kurama terbelah menjadi dua dengan posisi Horizontal

"kau terlalu cepat menilaiku Naruto" Dan kemudian menghilang dengan cepat di belakang Naruto dab Kurama menggunaka sebuah jutsu

_**"Bijuu hacimaki" **_Dan kemudian ekor kurama membentuk perisai dan kemudian berputar dengan sangat cepat dan mengakibatkan Susano'o Naruto terpental dan kemudian jatuh tersungkur

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal Diam dan kemudian mempersiapkan sebuah jutsu, dari tangan kana Susano'o mucul sebuah pusaran angin seperti shuriken

_**"Futon : Susono'o Rasen Shuriken" **_Dan jutsu itu melesat kearah Kurama, Kurama yang melihat itu juga menyiapkan sebuah Bijuu dama ukuran raksasa

_**"bijuu Damaa" **_Dan kedua serangan itu bertabrakan dan membuat sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar

pertarungan antara Kurama dan Naruto berjalan selama 30 menit dan di saat mereka sudah kelelahan Naruto menggunaka teknik teleport dan bertekeport di belakang kurama

_**"Hiraishin No Jutsu" **_Dan kini Naruto sudah berada di belakang Kurama dan menghunuskan pedang susano'o miliknya ke arah leher Kurama

"Baiklah kau menang Naruto" Ucap Kurama dengan wajah dan suara seperti tidak menerima kekalahannya

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertawan dan kemudian menonaktifkan Susano'o Naruto juga mata Rinnegan Naruto telah kembali berwarna biru seperti biasa. Kini Naruto menggunkan Hand seal dan mereka kembali ke tempat semula yaitu sebuah tempat Kurama Berada.

"Baiklah Kurama kurasa kau lelah dan beristirahatlah untuk memulihkan tenagamu kembali" Ucap Naruto kepada Kurama

Dans etelah itu naruto membuka matanya dari posisi bersila tadi sebelum Naruto pergi ke alama bawah sadarnya. Dan kemudian nauto membuat Hand Seal dan menggunakan Hiraishin untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Karena Naruto juga Merasakan lelah diapun memutuskan untuk tidur

'Alam mimpi Naruto'

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri di atas tanah yang menjadi medan perang dunia shinobi keempat. Namun ia berdiri dengan tubuh yang terikat pada sebuah tiang kayu dengan berbentuk salib. Lalu di hadapannya kini terdapat orang yang sangat disayanginya dan dicintainya Haruno Sakura. Dan di depannya ada sebuah wanita paruh baya yang benama Kaguya Otsusuki yang sedang menghunuskan sebuah pedang kearah leher Sakura

" ha..ha..ha…, hei Kyuubi No Gaki, lihatlah ini gadis yang kau cintai. Bukankah dia adalah orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Namun aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal yang pasti." , ucap Kaguya.

' jleeeeb … jleeeeb … jleeeeb …' kini dihadapan Naruto tedapat pemandangan yang membuat dirinya meneteskan air mata prang yang dicaintainya Haruno Sakura tertusuk katana tepat di jantungnya

"Sakura-chaaaaan….!" Teriak naruto.

" Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa melindunginya , tidak akan bisa menepati janjimu,Kau tidak akan bisa menciptakan perdamaian. Kau tidak akan bisa menciptakan perdamaian, karena perdamaian hanyalah ilusi yang tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini.", ucap Kaguya.

"Kau salah Kaguya , akan akan menciptakan perdamaian, aku memang tidak bisa menciptakan perdamaian di dunia shinobi tadi didunia ini aku akan mencipatakan perdamain" , ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Benarkah? Kalu begitu Apakah kau bisa melindung mereka berdua?" ucap Kaguya. Kini Kaguya mengangkat kembali katananya, sedangkan tepat di hadapannya terdapat dua orang yang membuatnya berada di dunia Minato dan Kushino

"Tunggu, hentikan Kaguya..! Jangan kau lakukan hal itu. ayah dan Ibuku!." teriak Naruto, kini air mata mulai mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi." , ucap Kaguya. Lalu kemudian Kaguya mulai mengayunkan katananya dan 'jleeeeb… jleeeeb ….'Kini kepala dari Sakura dan Hinata telah terpenggal dan terpisah dari tubuhnya, kemudian menggelinding ke bawah kaki Naruto.

"Ayaaaah…., Ibuuuuu…." , ucap Naruto terbata. "Tidaaaaaaaak!" Teriak Naruto

**~-TBC-~**

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, ini adalah fic yang saya sengaja buat untuk chapter marathon jadi jangan kaget bisa author update kilat.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

Episode selanjutnya akan menceritakan Naruto yang bertemua dengan Sakura di bawah alam sadanya seperti saat bertemu Minato dan Kushina dan apa yang ingin di sampaikan Sakura kepada Naruto ikuti chapter selanjutnya :D

Maaf kemari tidak bisa balas Review Reader semua jadi sekarang saya akan membalas Review kalian :D dan terimakasih juga kepada Koshiro Seijuro atas saran-saran yang membangun selama ini

iib junior : mohon di maklumi saya baru tahap belajar dalam hal bahasa

samsul hutamara " lha mau gimana lagi saya juga bim=ngung judulnya apa, ada saran?

Uchiha Iqbal Gremory : kan saya dan bilang ini nanti ada variasi saya sendiri :D

MasterArkain : maaf bila masih ada kekurangan, saya kan berusaha lagi

virna ajja 9 : beberapa sudah saya edit koq :D

radenmasbhockaenkz randy : kalo kemunculan kurama pasti ada kalo buat Pair NarutoXAkenno lihat saja nanti

Deva Gremory : iya karena fic ini saya buat untuk update kilat

hikaru no haru " oke terimakasih saranya :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X Rias.G

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**Episode Sebelumnya**

"Benarkah? Kalu begitu Apakah kau bisa melindung mereka berdua?" ucap Kaguya. Kini Kaguya mengangkat kembali katananya, sedangkan tepat di hadapannya terdapat dua orang yang membuatnya berada di dunia Minato dan Kushino

"Tunggu, hentikan Kaguya..! Jangan kau lakukan hal itu. ayah dan Ibuku!." teriak Naruto, kini air mata mulai mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi." , ucap Kaguya. Lalu kemudian Kaguya mulai mengayunkan katananya dan 'jleeeeb… jleeeeb ….'Kini kepala dari Sakura dan Hinata telah terpenggal dan terpisah dari tubuhnya, kemudian menggelinding ke bawah kaki Naruto.

"Ayaaaah…., Ibuuuuu…." , ucap Naruto terbata. "Tidaaaaaaaak!" Teriak Naruto

**0**

**0**

**0**

"tidaaaakk …." Teriak Naruto karena mimpi buruknya

"hah..hah...hah... mimpi buruk lagi" Ucap Naruto,

"Maafkan aku sakura-chan aku terlalu lemah hingga tak bisa menepati janjiku,maafkan aku sakura-chan maaf...maaf..." ucap Narutp kepada dirinya sendiri karena menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura

Naruto merasa bersalah karena pada waktu itu Sakura melindungi dirinya dari lemparan besi hitam milik Kaguya dan karena kejadian itu pula Naruto merasa tidak bisa memaafka dirinya dan merasa dirinya lemah karena tidak bisa melindungi sakura. Naruto meneteskan air mata karena teringat kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh sakura sebelum menghembusakna nafas terakhirnya kepada Naruto

_'a...anata wa o ai..shite na..naruto...' _Sakura mengucapkan dengan suara terbata-bata

.

.

.

Naruto mulai mengelap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan kemudian menuju kamar mandi karena ia harus berangkat sekolah

**Sesampainya di sekolah**

Sesampainya di sekolah Naruto langsung menuju ke atap karena dia ingin menenangkan diri karena mimpi buruk semalam,dan Rias yang melihat Naruto yang sedang melamun diatap sekolah dengan menunjukan wajah sedihnya membuat Rias penasaran dan kemudian mendatangi naruto kemudian duduk disebelah Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto-kun kenapa kamu terlihat sedih!" ucap Rias yang khawatir karena melihat Mata yang mengandung kekuatan besar itu meneteskan air mata

"ahhh.. tidak apa-apa hanya tadi ada debu yang masuk kemataku" bohong Naruto kepada Rias

Rias yang melihat Naruto yang berbohong hanya tersenyum dan bekata "Bagaimana aku tidak tahu percaya dengan apa yang kamu ucapkan setelah aku melihat mata samudramu berkata lain!" Ucap Rias kepada Naruto dengan menyindir

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsungng tersentak karena yang mengenal betul tentang dirinya adalah gadis merambut soft pink siapalagi kalau bukan Haruno dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain jujur kepada Rias dan bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah menganggap Rias sebagai sahabatnya

"Kamu memang benar Rias aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Ucap Naruto kepada Rias

"Memang kamu memikirkan apa?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto

"bukan hal besar tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan memberitahumu" balas Naruto dengan tersenyum

"baiklah aku akan menunggu saat itu" balas Rias tak mau kalah dan juga membalas senyum Naruto

'TENG...TENG..TENG'

Dan bel masukpun berbunyi Naruto dan Rias pergi dari atap dan pergi menuju kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. saat perjalanan ke kelas Naruto beberapa kali melirik ke arah Rias, Dan Rias yang mengetahui Naruto mencuri pandang hanya diam cuek tapi di dalam hatinya Rias sangat senang.

'astaga apa yang terjadi kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat melihay Rias apa aku menyukainya' pikir Naruto

Dan setelah itu Naruto dan Rias menuju ke kelas. Dan saat perjalanan ke kelas Naruto dan Rias berpapasan dengan Issei di koridor

"Naruto-senpai dan Ketua dari mana?" Tanya Issi pada Naruto dan Rias

"Kita dari atap" Jawab Naruto sekenannya tapi tanggapan Issei malah berlebihan

"APA? apakah kalian melakukan itu di atap sekolah" Teriak Issei dan mendapat perhatian dari siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang

"jangan bicara sembarangan kamu, dasar bocah mesum" balas Naruto. "lagipula jika aku melakukan itu dengan Rias tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" Lanjut Naruto

"Tentu saja ada Senpai, Karena aku ingin menjadikan Ketua sebagai salah satu Haremku" Ucap Issei dan memperjelas kata HAREM

"Terserah kau sajalah, Dasar bocah mesum". ujar Naruto 'mungkin dia titisan Ero-Sennin' Lanjut Naruto didalam Hati

Rias yang melihat dan mendengar permbicaraan antara Naruto dan Issei memerah karena kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Dan sadar akan kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi kemudian meminta maaf kepada Rias

"Maaf Rias atas kata-kata yang aku ucapkan tadi" Ucap Naruto karena menyesal dengan ucapannya

"ahhh... tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun aku malah senang mendengarnya" jawab Rias kepada Naruto

Kemudian mereka bergegas memasuki Ruang kelas masing-masing karena sudah telat 10menit karena pembicaraan tadi.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah Naruto di cegat oleh Issei dan menyeretnya ke sebuah Cafe Restoran di dekat

SMA Kuoh

"Naruto-Senpai.."

"apa?"

dan kemudian Issei apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Asia yang notabene Biarawati

"jadi begitulah Naruto-senpai..." Jelaskan Issei dengan singkat.

."oh jadi begitu kejadiannya, kau bertemu dengannya di jalan, berpapasan dan bersenggolan.. dan karena kau seorang gentleman kau pun mengajak jalan Biarawati yang tersesat ini.. hm ..hmm, tapi sayangnya kau mendapat tentangan dari Rias" Ucap Naruto dengan pose berpikir

"ya bigitulah senpai walau bagaimana aku tetaplah Iblis" Issei tersenyum sesaat dan kemudia menunjukan wajah berpikir dan dia menemukan ide

"bagaimana jika aku menculiknya senpai,walau itu tidak mendapat persetujuan Ketua" tanya issei pada Naruto

"jadi kau akan menculiknya akibat nafsumu yang mesum isu Issei? "

"iy... TIDAKKKK!, AKU MANA MUNGKIN AKAN MELAKUKAN ITU!... tapi kalau dipikir lagi dan melihat body Asia-chan ...heheehe" teriak Issei. Yang membuat gadis-gadis yang berada di cafe tersebut memberikan tatapan jijik kepada Issei.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian orang yang dimaksid oleh Isseipun datang ke Cafe tempat mereka janjian. Asiapun melihat Issei sedang bercanda gurau dengan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik

"ah Asia-chan kau sudah datang, Perkenalkan dia senpaiku di sekolah Namanya Uzumaki Naruto" Issei memperkenalkan Asia dengan Naruto

Naruto kaget karena yang datang adalah Biarawati yang diceritakannya tadi dan yang membuat Naruto habis pikir adalah kenapa Issei tidak mendengarkan perkataan Rias dan Akeno malah mengajak Biarawati ini makan di caffe

"Asia Argento,biasa di panggil Asia Naruto-san." Jawab Asia dengan senyum

"Maaf Nona Asia, saya akan meminjam Isseinya sebentar tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya tersenyum balik Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa kok"Asia menjawab pemintaan Naruto Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik kerah badan Issei dan membawanya keluar cafe.

Diluar cafe.

"Kenapa Naruto-senpai?" tanya Issei yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman Naruto dari tangannya.

"Issei taukah kamu siapa gadis tersebut ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"dari bajunya kau bisa lihat dia Biarawati ... lalu kenapa ?" tanya bingung Issei.

"sudah kuduga kau ga mendengar pelajaran dari Rias dan Akeno. Gadis tadi seorang biarawati seorang dari fraksi Tuhan, dan kau ini adalah seorang Iblis. Kau bisa saja mati dibunuh para Malaikat karena mendekatinya Issei." ajar Naruto dengan menutup matanya seakan mengingat kembali sejarah 3 fraksi dari buku yang diberikan Rias.

"aa-pa..." Issei hanya terdiam bagaikan batu saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini, berkata beruntung akibat niat baiknya atau berkata sial akibat tidak pernah mempelajari buku yang diberikan Bucchou.

"jadi aku harus bagaimana ? tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja, aku harus mengantarnya ke tempatnya, biar saja nyawaku menjadi taruhannya, tapi aki tidak akan membiarkan gadis cantik tersesat tak tau arah!" teriak Issei dengan mata membara seakan keinginannya.

Naruto hanya melihat Issei dengan ekspresi kosong bingung dimukanya. Sifat Issei mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang selalu berteriak akan meyelamatkan dunia dan menjadi Hokage. Mengingatkan akan dirinya yang dulu masih lugu, mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang tidak mau menyerah dan selalu semangat menghadapi apaun rintangan.

meskipun kau berlatih sekuat mungkin. Kau takkan bisa menyelamtkan semua orang. Apakah itu takdir ? kalimat dari Kaguya itu membuat Naruto tertawa sedih.

"Naruto-senpai kau dengar aku ?" tanya kesal Issei.

"terserahmu Issei, lakukanlah apa yang kau suka meskipun aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Ucap Naruto tanpa pedulinya seraya membalikkan badanya dan menuju pintu kafe dan membukanya. Namun sebelum Naruto masuk kedalam Cafe dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Issei..

"Issei jangan pernah mengubah apa yang sudah kamu yakini lanjutkanlah menjadi apa dirimu yang sekarang. Karena bila jodoh tidak akan berpisah"

"..." Issei hanya terdiam dan bingung saat mendengar perkataan Naruto sudah meninggalkan Caffe dan berjalan pulang meninggalkan Issei di pintu Caffe

.

.

.

Saat pulang Naruto memikirkan kata-katanya sendiri 'Jika jodoh tak akan berpisah'

"hah... berarti aku tidak berjodoh dengan Sakura-chan" Naruto mengehela nafas dan kemudian bergegas pulang karena mengingat hari sudah petang dan dirinya tadi belum sempat makan apa-apa di Caffe.

.

.

.

beberapa hari telah berlalu setelah pertemuan Issei dan Naruto di Cafe bersama Biarawati itu. Anggota Rias sedang melakukan pembicaraan di ruangan utama dengan pengecualian Issei yang tidak hadir karena ada alasan tertentu. Sedangkan Naruto hadir karena tidak ada kesibukan.

"begitukah, jadi kalian bertemu dengan Pendeta gila ?" Ucap Naruto setelah Rias menceritakan tentang pertarungan kecil antara Issei dan Pendeta gila itu

"ya sepertinya Pendta gila yang bernama Freed bersama juga seorang biarawati yang sepertinya dikenali. Sepertinya mereka berdua sebelumya bertemu dan berteman"

"Biarawati itu ya, ternyata tetap saja dilakukannya." Sanggah Naruto dengan sedikit nada kecewa,

"apakah kau mengenalnya juga Naruto?" tanya Ingin tahu Rias.

"tidak hanya berpapasan dengan mereka berdua saja, sudah kukatakan aksinya itu akan membawa sial padanya, namun tetap saja dia lakukan. Tapi kalau sudah diberitahu tidak mau dengar ya aku tidak peduli " ucap Naruto sambil Duduk di atas sofa

Seperti mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto tadi, Rias pun menjelaskan kembali kejadian waktu itu.

"kami sudah merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, saat pemanggilnya melakukan sesuatu yang cukup lama dari biasanya. Saat kami sampai mereka sudah hampir membunuh satu sama lain. Kami bisa memukul mundur sang pengusir setan dan mencoba meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Namun Issei bersikeras hendak tinggal karena ingin melihat teman biarawatinya tersebut."

"janggal... Bukannya dia sudah tahu mahkluk seperti dia tidak bisa mendekati hal yang suci bukan ?" Ucap Akeno yang ikut masuk perbincangan.

" Hati seseorang itu sulit ditebak, terkadang manusia akan melakukan apa saja menurut kehendak hati atau Nafsu mereka." Jelas Naruto kepada dua gadis Iblis yang mendengarnya.

"tapi bukannya Issei iblis Naruto?" tanya tersenyum Rias saat mendengar Ucapan Naruto tadi.

"ya walaupun sekarang Issei sudah menjadi iblis tapi dia masih memiliki hawa nafsu sebagai manusia karena dia masih termasuk iblis baru.." jelaskan Naruto dengan sedikit nada bosan pada kedua gadis teman ini

"begitukah..."

"hmm..."

"tapi Naruto-kun..Kau mengatakan kata-kata otu seperti kau sudah pernah mengalaminya .." Tanya Akeno dengan senyum lugu walau tetap sadist

" bisa kau bilang aku adalah Manusia yang sudah mengerti akan sifat alami mengerti dengan betul akan emosi mereka. sedih. Marah. . Hati seorang Manusia itu sulit di tidak ada beda jauhnya. Makhuk apapun akan mengalami semua emosi yang berada di manusia. Hanya saja ada yang membuat manusia berbeda dengan yang lainnya..."

"apa itu ?" tanya Kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"entahlah... " jawab Naruto

.

.

.

Sebelum pembicaraan mereka berlanjut kembali, Issei tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu dengan kondisi berkeringat dan kotor, dengan mata yang terlihat panik membuat semua yang berada di tempat itu membalikkan perhatian kepadanya. Termasuk Kiba dan Koneko yang berada di ruangan lain.

"issei ada apa ? kenapa kau sampai terlihat habis nafas begitu?"

"ah...Asia. dia diambil..tidak, diculik oleh malaikat jatuh. Yang membunuhku saat aku masih seorang manusia." Dia berkata sekarang, membuat Naruto juga mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Issei.

"kami saat itu masih berada di Taman, dan kemudian Raynare dan mengambil paksa Asia. Aku mencoba melawannya tapi dia terlalu kuat kuhadapi dan mendorongku jatuh. Kemudian dia menarik Asia dan membawanya terbang dan entah pergi kemana karena Raynare terlalu cepat."

"kenapa sih kau tertarik dengan gadis biarawati itu?" tanya Kiba yang entah kenapa terlihat kesal mendengar nama Biarawati dan Malaikat.

"apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Issei?" Akeno bertanya dengan senyum sadistnya

Issei melihat semua orang menatap padanya."Asia mempunyai kekuatan aneh yang dia tunjukkan padaku saat aku pertama jumpa dengannya. Dia bisa mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang muncul ditangannya dan dapat menyembuhkan orang yang terluka. Dia disebut Gadis suci karena itu."

"jadi pengguna Sacred Gear." Ucap Rias dengan pose berpikir."jadi ada seorang pengguna Sacred gear di kota ini dan sepertinya mereka munculiknya karena kekuatannya tersebut."

"tolong bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia dari mereka" Mohon Issei, Kiba dan Akeno pun bersiap menolong Issei. Meskipun Pada awalnya Rias menolak, namun akibat kedua anak buahnya Koneko dan Kiba yang dengan senang hati membantu Issei. Kemudian mereka pergi

Riaspun menghelas nafas karena tingkah para pelayannya,Dan akhirnya Rias pun memutuskan ikut juga.

"ara..ara..ara sepertinya kita harus membantunya.." Kata Akeno kepada Kingnya.

"ayo pergi Akeno..." jawab Rias dengan serius, dan melihat Naruto "apakah kau ikut Naruto ?"

"boleh juga" akhirnya Narutopun ikut dengan mereka

.

.

.

mereka membagi tugas Issei,Koneko,dan kiba meyerag dari pintu utama Gereja dan Rias,Akeno,dan juga Naruto lewat dri sisi belakang yaitu hutan. Dari atas pohon tersebut, Naruto bisa merasakan Rias dan Akeno sudah bertarung dengan tiga malaikat jatuh.

Dari dalam ketiga Iblis bergerak cepat melewati setiap koridor gereja tersebut. dan akhirnya mereka sampai di tengah gereja. Dari suatu tempat terdengar suara langkah kaki. Sosok orang tersebut pun terlihat, dia memilki rambut putih pendek dan mata merah. Dan meggunakan pakain Gereja sang pendeta gila Freed

"aku akan membunuhmu sebelumnya Issei-san." Dia berkata kepada Issei, ketiga Iblis muda memasang kuda-kuda.

" melihatmu hidup buatku jengkel, biasanya aku langsung membunuh Setan seperti kau dan tak ada lagi yang hidup, " dia berkata sambil mengeluarkan hulu pedang, dari hulu pedang tersebut keluar energi cahaya dan membentuk pedang, dan dari tangan kirinya keluar pistol.

**~-TBC-~**

Maaf chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan yang author bilang kemarin karena akan lebih seru jika Naruto bertemu dengan Sakura di alam bawah sadarnya sebelum melawan Raiser. sekali lagi Gomenasai :D

NOTE : Untuk yang Review tentang fic ini Author berterimakasih tentang saran-saran kalian dan juga kritik kalian yang semakin membuat author tertantang untuk membuat jauh lebih baik lagi, sekali lagi Arigatou dan juga gomen karena auhor gak bisa balas review kalian karena ditempat auhor lagi ada acara


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X Rias.G

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**Episode sebelumnya**

mereka membagi tugas Issei,Koneko,dan kiba meyerag dari pintu utama Gereja dan Rias,Akeno,dan juga Naruto lewat dri sisi belakang yaitu hutan. Dari atas pohon tersebut, Naruto bisa merasakan Rias dan Akeno sudah bertarung dengan tiga malaikat jatuh.

Dari dalam ketiga Iblis bergerak cepat melewati setiap koridor gereja tersebut. dan akhirnya mereka sampai di tengah gereja. Dari suatu tempat terdengar suara langkah kaki. Sosok orang tersebut pun terlihat, dia memilki rambut putih pendek dan mata merah. Dan meggunakan pakain Gereja sang pendeta gila Freed

"aku akan membunuhmu sebelumnya pengguna Twice trictical itu." Dia berkata kepada Issei, ketiga Iblis muda memasang kuda-kuda.

" melihatmu hidup buatku jengkel, biasanya aku langsung membunuh Setan seperti kau dan tak ada lagi yang hidup, " dia berkata sambil mengeluarkan hulu pedang, dari hulu pedang tersebut keluar energi cahaya dan membentuk pedang, dan dari tangan kirinya keluar pistol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bailah mari kita mulaii!" Freed berteriak. Kiba yang merasa tidak suka dengan omongan dari Freedpun maju duluan. dengan menggunakan dua pedang. Freedpun melesatkan peluru dari pistolnnya yang berisi peluru emas, tapi karena kecepatan seorang bidak KNIGHT dengan musah kiba menghindarinya. Dan issei maju untuk membantu kiba yang selalu menghindari serangan dari Freed

"kecepatan dan ketangkasan... hmm menarik"

Namun ocehan Freed berhenti akibat sebuah tinju yang mendarat dimukanya, namun dari tinju Issei yang menyimpan banyak kekuatan membuat Freed terlempar jauh dan menabrak dinding

**Sebelum Issei meninju Freed**

_**"Promotion : Rook" **_Issei melakukan promosi untuk menjadi benteng dan kekuatan setara dengan Koneko Isseipun melesatkan tinjunya ke muka Freed

.

.

.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto,

Saat ini dia sudah memutuskan, dia akan ikut bertarung juga, dirasakannya Area sekeliling hutan dan mencari musuh. Dan ketemu... beberapa Malaikat jatuh yang menjaga ketat seseorang dibawah Gereja. Dari bawah Gereja, nampak 5 malaikat jatuh yang masih menjaga seorang gadis biarawati yang terikat dengan ketatnya.

"apa kita tidak ikut bertarung dengan para iblis itu?" tanya seorang Malaikat jatuh.

"tugas kita hanya menjaga biarawati ini tidak lebih."

"haaa, sampai kapan kita akan disini?"

"yang jelas sampai Ketiga Gadis tak beguna dan Pendeta gila itu selesai mengurusi Para Iblis itu." Teriak satu malaikat jatuh yang memiki badan lebih besar.

Sedangkan Asia hanya bisa merintih akibat tali yang mengikatnya dengan kuat, sepertinya jika begini terus dia akan mati, setelah mendengar rencana mereka ingin mengeluarkan Sacred gear punyanya, namun Asia tahu kalau Sacred Gear dikeluarkan maka dia akan mati.

Mata Malaikat jatuh selalu mengobservasi sekitarnya, dari satu tempat muncul bayangan yang sepertinya selalu berpindah dengan cepatnya.

_**"Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu"**_

Naruto mengeluarkan jurus api dan seketika Bola api raksasa itu langsung menuju ke arah 2 Malaikat Jatuh tadi yang lagsung hangus tak tersisa. Kemudian Naruto mendekati Asia dan melepas ikatan tali yang melilit tubuh Asia dengan kayu berbentuk salib.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain Rias dan para pelayannya sedang meghadapi para Malaikat jatuh. Issei yang melihat Sacred Gear Asia di gunakan oleh Raynarepun sudah hilang kesabarannya. Dan dia teringat oleh kata-kata dari Rias. _"Sacred Gear bisa keluar dengan kemauan penggunanya, semakin kuat kemauan semakin kuat pula Sacred Gear"_

Dan kemudian mucul seperti gelombang energi disekitar tubuh Issei dan tiba-tiba dari Sacred Gearnya terdengar suara mekanik

_**"Dragon Bost : Explosition" **_

Raynare yang melihat meningkatkannya kemampuan Issei pun lagsung melesatkan tombak cahaya kearah Issei. Dan serangan Raynarepun dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Issei

"Kembalikan Asia-chan" Teriak Issei dan kemudian tinjuannya berhasil mengenai Raynare tepat di wajahnya

Dan kemudian Rias,Akeno,Kiba, dan Koneko mendatangi Issei, dengan di tangan Koneko terdapat malaikat jatuh yang tadi bertarung dengan Issei

kemudian Rias menhancur leburkan Malaikat jatuh itu dengan kekuatan Power of Destruction-nya. Dan kemudian mereka semua mendatangi tempat dimana tadi Naruto bertarung dengan para Malaikat jatuh dan tempat keberadaan Asia. Kemudian Issei berlari setelah melihat Kondisi Asia

"Asia...Asia" Teriak Issei terisak. "Bagaimana kondisinya Naruto-sanpai" tanya Issei pada Naruto. "Dia sudah tidak tertolong lagi" jawab Naruto. Issei yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto menangis terisak

Setelah itu, Melihat Kondisi Asia yang sekarat, akhirnya Rias mengubah Asia menjadi Iblis dengan "Evil Piece" dan akhirnya menjadi pelayan Rias, untuk meyelamatkan nyawanya. Mereka pun melakukan sebuah ritual untuk merubah Asia menjadi iblis dan memasukkan Sacrred Gear-nya kembali ke tubuh Asia. Dan kemudian Asia sadar dan membuat Issei Menagis terharu bukan menangis karena sedih seperti tadi

"Aku senang kau masih hidup Asia-chan" Ucap Naruto kepada Asia dengan memeluk Asia

"Kenapa aku masih hidup setelah Sacrred Gearku dikeluarkan tadi?" Tanya Asia kepada Issei

"Alasanmu hidup adalah karena sekarang kau adalah iblis dan kau menjadi pelayanku dan aku menjadikan kau sebagai pelayanku adalah karena Saccred Gearmu" Jawab Rias mewakili Issei

"Jadi sekarang aku adalah iblis ya?"

"benar, dan karena kau sudah menjadi iblis kita bisa slalu bersama, aku janji aku akan slalu melindungimu" Asia yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menghambur kedalam pelukan Issei

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Isseipun terbelalak karena ucapan yang diucapkan oelh Issei seperti yang diucapkannya kepada seseorang tetapi gagal untuk melindungnya. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata menetes dari matanya. Rias yang mehat Naruto meneteskan air matapun mendekati Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun kenapa kamu menangis" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"hah.. aku hanya terharu melihat Issei dan Asia" jawab Naruto yang sebenarnya bukan karena hal itu

Riaspun kemudian tidak bertanya lagi kepada Naruto karena alasan Naruto memang masuk akal tidak seperti kejadian kemarian saat di atap sekolah

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di apartemennya dan dia menuju ke arah balkon apartemennya untuk menenangkan diri karena sejak kemari dia tidak berhasil menenagkan diri karena harus menghadapi situasi yang merepotkan.

"hah... aku tidak boleh terus bersedih dan terpaku oelh masa lalu. Aku harus menatap masa depan" Ucap Naruto memberikan motivasi kepada dirinya sendiri

"setidaknya aku masih memilikimu Kurama" Ucap Naruto kepada Kurama yang sedang tertidur. Kurama yang sebenarnya tidak tidur hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya di ruang Klub Gaib (Author sebut klub Gaib aja malas kalo nulis panjang) Rias dan para pelayannya sedang merayakan kedatangan Anggota baru mereka Asia.

"huh... dulus saat aku menjadi Iblis tidak ada perayaan seperti ini" keluh Issei

"ara..ara.. ini juga sebagai perayaan atas kau menjadi anggota" Ucap Akono kepada Issei

"woooo... benarkah itu Ketua?" tanya issei kepada Rias

"yang dikatakan Akeno memang benar Issei" Jawab Rias kepada Pionnya ini

Cklek... (bunyi pintu di buka)

Tiba-tiba Iblis-iblis yang sedang merayakan Anggota baru mereka terkejut karena kedatangan seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai Naruto.

"ahhh... sepertinya Klub sedang merayakan sesuatu. maaf bila mengganggu" ucap Naruto seraya meminta maaf dengan para iblis di dalam

"ara..ara bergabunglah dengan kami Naruto-kun" ajak Akeno kepada Naruto

"benar Naruto-kun bagaimanapun juga kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai Anggota klub kami" Sambung Rias

"ahh.. baiklah kalau begitu Rias-chan Akeno-chan" Ucap Naruto seraya Masuk ke dalam ruang klub

Rias dan Akeno yang mendengar nama mereka di panggil dengan Suffix -chan tentu saja memerah karena mereka merasa akrab dengan Naruto walaupun Naruto hanya menambahkan suffix -chan tapi reaksi dari mereka berdua langsugn seperti orang terbang.

.

.

.

Belum selesai acara mereka, mereka sudak mendapat tugas untuk melenyapkan iblis liar lagi yang membunuh tuannya.

"hah memburu iblis lagi?" tanya Issei kepada ketuanya

"benar, dan kalau dari pengalamanyya dia termasuk iblis kelas menengah jadi kita harus hati-hati" Ucap Rias kepada para pelayanya

"Hai'i Ketua" ucap para pelayan Rias kepada Ketuanya

Dan merekapun segera berangkat menuju lokasi Iblis liar itu berada, dan Naruto juga ikut bersama mereka karena Rias mengajak Naruto.

"Aku Rias Gremory,pewaris klan Gremory ditugaskan untuk meleyapkan iblis liar sepertimu karena kalu telah membangkang" Teriak Rias dan kemudian sebuah Moster keluar dari kegelapan dengan wujud tubuh seperti laba-laba dengan memeliki saya Iblis

Dan kemudian para pelayan Rias bersiap-siap untuk melawanMosnter itu dengan menungu perintah dari Rias

"Koneko"

"Ha'i Ketua" Koeneko yang mendengar perintah dari ketuanyapun langsung melesat dan menendang tubuh Mosnter itu hingga terpental beberapa meter

"Yuuto"

"Ha'i Ketua" dan selanjutnya Kiba maju setelah Koneko mundur dan kemudian muncul pedang api dankemudian menebasnya ke arah monter tersebut yang mengakibatkan kedua sayap Monster itu putus dan merintih kesakita

"Argh... dasar tidak berguna" Ucap Monster itu dengan Marah

"Issei"

"Ha'i"

_**"Dragon Bost : Explositin" **_

Mereka yang melihat sacred Gear Issei berbeda dari sebelumnyapun terkejut kecuali Asia karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa karena merupakan anggota Baru

_**"Bost"**_

Dan Sacreg Gear isseipun mulai mengumpulkan energi

_**"Bost"**_

_**"Bost"**_

_**"Bost"**_

Dan kemudia Issei meninju Moster itu hingga melayang dan kemudia jatuh tersungkur

"Akeno akhiri" Perintah Rias kepada Akeno

"ha'i ketua"

"fu..fu..fu masih bisa bertahan?" tanya Akeno dengan wajah sadisnya dan kemudian mucul halilintal di tangan kanan Akeno dan kemudia melesatkannya kearah Mosnter itu Hingga monster itu tewas.

" ayo kita pulang karena urusan kita sudah selesai" Ucap Rias kepada Para pelayannya

Saat mereka ingin keluar dari tempat pertarungan barusan kemudian mucul serangan terakhir dari Moster tadi bebentuk puluhan Tombak yang keluar dari kantung tali laba-laba milinya

Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung berbalik dan menggunaka sebuah jutsu hingga serangan itu pergi entak kemana

_**"kamui" **_ dan seranga itu seperti tersedot tetapi gerakan Naruto itu tidak di sadari oleh Rias dan para pelyannya

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu

Kini Rias dan para pelayanya sedang berkumpul tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto karena dia sedang memiliki urusan

"Aku akan membacakan Kontrak yang sudah kalian dapatkan seminggu ini" Ucap Rias kepada para pelayanyya

"Akeno dua belas kontrak."

"Yuuto delapan"

"Koneko lima"

"Asia tiga"

"ara..ara kamu hebat Asia" ucap Akeno kepada Asia

"lumayan untuk iblis baru" Ucap Koneko

"dan kamu Issei, kamu sama sekali belum mendapat kontrak" ucap Rias kepada Issei

"Ha'i ketua aku akan berusaha untuk membuat kontrak"

"walaupun seperti itu kemampuan dari Saccred Gearmu atau sekarang bisa disebut Dragon Bostmu itu hebat, karena kamu bisa melipat gandakan kekuatanmu setiap 10 detik sekilai bahkan bisa melewati kekuatan tuhan" Ucap Rias yang mendapat muka terkejut dari para pelaynnya, Issi yang mendengar itu hanya membati dan merasa senang di dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Kemudian Issei pergi menuju tempat orang yang membutuhkan jasanya dan untuk membuat Kontrak dengan Issei. tetapi yang dia dapat hanya orang-orang aneh tetapi mereka bersedia membuat kontrak walau haya bisa membuat Kontrak tapi yang membuat kontrak dengannya adalah orang Aneh .

.

.

.

Malam pun akhirnya berlalu setelah Aktifitas melelahkan dari klub penelitian ilmu ghaib malam tadi. Naruto Kini tengah sudah pulang keapartemennya karena hari sudah malam. Sementara itu dengan Rias, ia masih terjaga dan sedang memikirkan Naruto, orang yang mulai mengisi hatinya.

Namun tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di belakangnya, dan memunculkan sosok seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Grayfia-neesama", ucap Rias terkejut setelah mengetahui orang yang muncul di kamarnya.

"Selamat malam Rias-Ojousama, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu", kini orang yang tadi di panggil grayfia mulai berbicara.

"Iya tidak apa-apa.." balas Rias dengan muka masih terkejut

"Maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk membicarakan hal yang telah di bahasa oleh keluarga Gremory." Ucap grayfia.

"Lord Gremory dan lord Phoenix telah membuat keputusan untuk mempercepat acara pertunanganmu dengan Raiser Phoenix-sama.", lanjut Grayfia.

"aku sudah menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi. Lalu, kapan acaranya akan dipercepat?" tanya Rias dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat..

"Acara pertunangannya akan diadakan satu bulan lagi. Namun sebelum hari itu tiba, Raiser Phoenix-sama akan mengunjungimu dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawab Grayfia.

"Jadi begitu ya, akan tetapi, Grayfia-neesama pasti kau tahu bagaimana tanggapan yang ku ambil dalam masala ini?. Sampai kapan pun aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai." ucap Rias.

"Apakah ini gara-gara kau sudah menemukan pendamping yang kamu cintai?" Tanya Grayfia

"Ya begitulah, walaupun aku belum tau bagaimana perasaannya padapku. Selain itu aku juga belum terlalu mengenalnya, akan tetapi aku tahu dia adalah orang yang baik." , jawab Rias.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu. Tapi kau harus ingat tentang posisimu sebagai pewaris geluarga Gremory dan tentang tanggung jawabmu sebagai salah satu Iblis berdarah murni.", ucap Grayfia mencoba mengingatkan Rias akan posisinya di dunia bawah.

"Untuk sekarang itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Saatnya aku pergi." Ucap Grayfia, dan setelah itu ia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Dan malam ini Rias merenungkan pertemuan antara dirinya dan juga Queen dari kakaknya tersebut

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah bagun dari tidurnya karena ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar apatemennya

"siapa sih datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Gerutu Naruto karena merasa tidurnya terganggu

Dan kemudian Naruto membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang mengganggu tidurnya

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias mengagetkan Naruto hingga Naruto terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya

"woooo". "Ada apa Rias? kenapa pagi-pagi ke apartemnku?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Rias pagi-pagi sudah berada di di Apartemennya

"aku hanya ingin megajakmu berangkat sekolah bersama" Jawab Rias

"baiklah jika kamu mengajak tapi kamu menuggu aku mandi dulu dan jika kamu mau menunggu menunggulah di dalam apartemenku" ucap Naruto seraya meminta Rias untuk menuggu di dalam Apartemennya

"baiklah lagipula aku juga ingin melihat-lihat apartemenmu" jawab Rias kepada Naruto

"Jika mau sarapan makanah di dapur di sana ada sub miso yang tinggal di hangatkan saja, dan sekalian siapkan untukku juga he..he.." Ucap Naruto dan lagsing bergegas menuuju kamar mandi

Setelah selesai mandi Naruto mamakai seragamnya dan langsung menuju Dapur untuk sarapan bersama Rias dan mereka sarapan bersama setelah Rias selesai memanaskan sub misonya. Dan setelah sarapan mereka bergegas untuk menuju sekolah

DIi SMA kuoh

Naruto dan Rias berangkat sekolah bersama dan kemudian ada yang memanggil mereka

"KetuaBuchou... Naruto-senpai.." suara kecil menyapa Naruto dan Rias sesaat mereka mamasuki Sekolah tersebut.

"Hai, Koneko.." Naruto menjawab gadis dengan tubuh kecil tersebut.

Issei terlihat sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Asia. Dari tatapan Issei yang diberikan kepada Asia. Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa ada percikan emosi di antara dua remaja tersebut. Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto tahu... tahu bahwa Issei tidak akan merubah cara berpikirnya dan mimpinya. Dan sekarang dirinya tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dipikirkan Issei. Karena di dalam hatinya, Naruto tahu bahwa Issei merupakan pemuda yang baik. Dan bisa membuktikan apa yang ia katakan.

Aktivitas di lakukan seperti biasa. Belajar, pulang, melakukan kegiatan klub. Tidak ada hal yang menegangkan yang membuat Naruto merasa harus bersiaga. Atau sebaliknya. Meskipun ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari atmosfer klub tersebut.

Rias... entah mengapa terlihat melamun. Dari raut wajahnya pun terlihat dengan jelas.

Ia tidak mungkin bertanya. Karena itu juga bukan kewajiban bagi dirinya. Karena Naruto bukanlah anggota dari Klub Gaib. Jadi, menurut dirinya ia tidak harus memasuki atau ikut campur masalah pribadi orang.

**`-TBC-`**

Akhirnya selsai juga chapter 5 ini walau agak kacau hehe gomen jika ada kekurangan.

NOTE : Maaf gk bisa balas Review kalian karena di tempat Author masih persiapan acara Pertunjukan wayang kulit semalam suntuk jadi Gomen gk bisa balas


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X Rias.G

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

(sebelumnya Bagian dari fic ini sebagian mengambil beberapa kata dari fic cross yang lainnya jadi senpai-senpai yang merasa kata-katanya berada di fioc ini author minta maaf dan author minta beberapa kata dan ide dari fic anda untuk menyambung cerita saya dan terimakasih).

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode sebelumnya**

Di SMA kuoh

Naruto dan Rias berangkat sekolah bersama dan kemudian ada yang memanggil mereka

"Buchou... Naruto-senpai.." suara kecil menyapa Naruto dan Rias sesaat mereka mamasuki Sekolah tersebut.

"Hai, Koneko.." Naruto menjawab gadis dengan tubuh kecil tersebut.

Issei terlihat sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Asia. Dari tatapan Issei yang diberikan kepada Asia. Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa ada percikan emosi di antara dua remaja tersebut. Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto tahu... tahu bahwa Issei tidak akan merubah cara berpikirnya dan mimpinya. Dan sekarang dirinya tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dipikirkan Issei. Karena di dalam hatinya, Naruto tahu bahwa Issei merupakan pemuda yang baik. Dan bisa membuktikan apa yang ia katakan.

Aktivitas di lakukan seperti biasa. Belajar, pulang, melakukan kegiatan klub. Tidak ada hal yang menegangkan yang membuat Naruto merasa harus bersiaga. Atau sebaliknya. Meskipun ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari atmosfer klub tersebut.

Rias... entah mengapa terlihat melamun. Dari raut wajahnya pun terlihat dengan jelas.

Ia tidak mungkin bertanya. Karena itu juga bukan kewajiban bagi dirinya. Karena Naruto bukanlah anggota dari Klub Gaib. Jadi, menurut dirinya ia tidak harus memasuki atau ikut campur masalah pribadi orang.

.

.

.

Kini Issei dan yang lainnya sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat mengingat hari sudah malam dan Issei yang mneingat besok harus sekolah istirahat tapi ia dikejutkan dengan adanya linkaran sihir milik keluarga Gromry

"apa yang kau lakukan diakamarku Buchou? Dan sekarang juga sudah malam" tanya Issei Kaget karena sosok yang masuk tadi adalah Rias Gremory

Rias hanya diam tak menjawab karena bingung untuk menjawab apa. Namun Issei menaikkan alis mata ketika masih melihat Rias dengan pakaian sekolahnya

"Issei Kumohon tiduri aku dan ambil keperawananku, Ini sangat mendesak!" Pinta Rias kepada Issei

Issei yang mendengar itu terbelalak dan tidak percaya tetapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat senang

**Beberapa waktu kemudian**

**'**Apa-apaan ini dia memilihku yang pertama, aku mersa terhormat,tapi aku masih belum siap mental" pikir Issei dengan menggelengkan kepala yang membuat Rias berpikir Issei tidak mau

"Apakah kau tidak menginginkanku?" Tanya Rias yang tinggal mengenakan Bra dan celana dalam saja

"T-tidak bukan begitu" jawab Issei gugup

"Aku tidak punya pilihan tapi ini satu-satunya cara" Ujar Rias dan kemudian merangkak menuju tubuh Issei

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Issei

"dia tidak akan komplain setelah aku melakukan kesepakatan ini" Ujar Rias entah kepada siapa

"Issei kau memiliki banyak kekurangan tapi kau memiliki potensi" Ujar Rias kepada Issei

"Umm... aku tidak yakin" Jawab Issei yang masih gugup

"dan sepertinya kau dapat memasuki puncak dalam beberapa menit" Ujar Rias

"apa-apaan ini?"

"aku tahu ini yang pertama kali buatku dan buatku juga tapi aku akan mengaturnya"

Kemudian Rias menindihi Issei dan kemudian melepas Bra miliknya

"aku akan membimbingmu tepat disini dan juga aku merasa gugup" Ujar Rias

Sekelebat bayangan Naruto memasuki pikiran Rias 'Maafkan aku Naruto-kun walaupun aku mecintaimu tapi perasaanku padamu semakin lama semakin menghilang dan aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat dekat' pikir Rias

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Rias!? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku apa yang-?" Ucapan Issei terpotong karena Rias menundukan wajahnya dan Issei mendengar sebuah isakan

"Apakah kau tidak menyesal Buchou..."

"tidak...aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.." Jawab Rias dengan senyum.

"jadi tolonglah...bericinta denganku...sebelum terlambat"

Namun apapun yang mereka lanjutkan berhenti, akibat lingkaran sihir yang baru saja muncul. Bagaikan sudah tahu siapa, Rias hanya menghela nafas sedih.

"tuan dan Sirzech-sama akan sedih jika mereka melihat situasi seperti ini." Ujar seorang wanita dengan pakaian Maid.

"tubuh ini adalah milikku. Dengan siapa aku memberikannya adalah keputusanku. Apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Rias dengan nada dingin.

"namun dengan Iblis rendahan seperti dia seperti dia." Ujar Grafya dengan memandang Issei.

"anda juga harus mengerti karena anda adalah pewaris dari keluarga Gremory dan anda sudah dipertunangkan dengan Raiser Phoenix-sama" Lanjut Grafya

Issei yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main. Dan Grafya mendekat ke Issei

"senang berkenalan denganmu Hyodoo Issei." Ujar Grafya dengan tenang

Melihat semuanya kembali tenang. Rias kemudian meminta maaf kepada Issei. sebelum pergi dengan lingkaran sihir bersama Grafya..

.

.

.

Saat ini sekolah telah usai. Naruto, Rias, dan para pelayannyanya tengah berkumpul di ruangan klub untuk melakukan evaluasi hasil kontrak pada malam sebelumnya.

Rias yang menjadi ketua pun mulai berbicara. "Nah sekarang aku akan mengevaluasi hasil kontrak kalian. Akeno, minggu ini kau mendapat 10 kontrak, kerjamu cukup bagus. Kiba kau mendapat 8 kontrak, lebih baik dari minggu lalu. Koneko, kau mendapat 7 kontrak, pertahankan itu. Asia, kau mendapat 2 kontrak, lumayan bagus untuk iblis pemula. Dan Issei kamu mengalami peningkatan dari sebelumnya yaitu 2 kontrak." Ucap Rias.

"H-ha'i Buchou. Aku akan lebih berusaha lain kali." Ucap Isse dengan nada gugup karena merasa paling gagal dalam membuat kontrak. _'sial, aku bahkan kalah dari asia-chan yang masih baru. Jika begini terus, cita-cita haremku akan semakin sulit dicapai….'_ Batin Issei dengan wajah yang merunduk.

Saat mereka sedang membahas mengeni kontrak iblis tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dan muncul sosok perempuan berpakaian maid.

" Selamat malam semuanya." Ucap wanita tadi, yang diketahui adalah Grayfia.

"Buchou, siapa dia?" tanya Issei yang belum mengetahui sosok wanita tersebut.

"Saya adalah kepala pelayan dari keluarga Gremory, apakah mereka perlu saya beritahu?." Ucap Grayfia. " Tidak, biar aku saja yang memberi tahu mereka." Ucap Rias.

"Minna, sebenarnya…" ucapan Rias terpotong karena tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir merwarna merah dengan disertai kobaran api, lalu kemudian menampakkan seorang pria pirang dengan wajah yang tampak arogan.

"hah.. sebelumnya aku belum pernah ke dunia manusia. Aku datang untukmu Rias sayangku…" ucap Pria yang tadi muncul dari kobaran api. "siapa orang ini?" tanya Issei. "Dia adalah Raiser Phoenix-sama, keturunan murni dari iblis kelas atas. Dan anak ketiga dari keluarga Phoenix" ucap Grayfia seraya melirik Naruto yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Keluarga Phoenix?", Tanya Issei.

"Dia juga tunangan dari pewaris keluarga Gremory, dengan kata lain dia adalah tunangan dari Rias-Ojousama." Ucap Grayfia lagi. "Tunangan?" teriak Issei._'apa? Tunangan Rias?'_ batin Naruto yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Grayfia, namun Naruto masih tetap dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"ya aku adalah tunangan dari sayangku Rias" Ucap Raiser sambil berjalan ke arah Rias dan membelai dagu serta rambut dari Rias dan kemudian menuju pahanya. Naruto yang melihat itupun merasa geram dan ingin menghabisi dia sekarang juga tapi suara dari Kurama membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya _'tenang Naruto jangan gegabah'_ kemudian Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat

"Sudah hentikan itu Raiser. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolak menikah denganmu." , ucap Rias. " Tapi Rias, sebagai pewaris keluarga Gromry, kau tidak boleh mengecewakan keluargamu dengan menolak pernikahan ini." Ucap Raiser dengan wajah arogannya yang membuat Naruto semakin muak

Rias kemudian melirik Naruto yang seperti menunjukan raut muka sebalnya dan kemudia Rias meulai berbicara lagi. "Aku tidak mengecewakan keluargaku, aku akan mempunyai suami. Tapi aku hanya akan menikahi orang yang aku cintai." , ucap Rias. "Tapi kau tentu harus tau, bahwa kau harus mempertahankan garis murni keluarga iblis. Karena setelah perang, iblis berdarah murni sangatlah langka" , ucap Raiser.

"Mereka hanya terlalu gegabah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali Raiser, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu." , ucap Rias. Raiser yang mendengar penolakan dari Rias pun langsung mendekati Rias dan memegang dagunya. " Aku adalah pewaris keluarga Phoenix Rias, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengotori kehormatanku. Dan aku akan membawamu kembali ke neraka" , ucap Raiser dengan sedikit nada amarah.

"Buchou…!" Ucap Akeno, Issei, dan yang lainnya. Sementara Naruto yang melihat Riasdi kasari leh Raiser pun sangat marah, Ia marah pada Raiser yang yang telah menyentuh Rias dan memaksa Rias untuk menerima pernikahannya. Namun ia sadar bahawa ini adalah urusan iblis kelas atas. Sebagai manusia ia tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur di dalamnya.

Selain itu, ia memang mencintai Rias, dan Rias juga telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada dirinya. Namun ia masih takut ia tidak bisa melindungi Rias bila ia bersamanya.

"Aku akan tetap membawamu Rias, bahkan jika aku harus membakar seluruh pelayannyamu" , ucap Raiser sambil mulai mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya.

"Cih" Geram Naruto yang cukup untuk di dengar oleh Rias

"Tolong hentikan itu Raiser Phoenix-sama", ucap Grayfia mencoba menghentikan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Raiser.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, Tuan Sirzech telah memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Untuk itu ia membuat keputusan, Jika Rias-Ojousama masih bersikeras dengan penolakannya, maka akan diadakan rating game untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Grayfia. Raiser yang mendengar hal tersebutpun hanya tersenyum senang.

"aku telah memainkan game ini berulang kali dan menang berturut-turut. Sementara kau bahkan belum pernah memainkannya dan tidak punya pengalaman. Selain itu Rias, apa mereka semua adalah pelayannyamu, sepertinya selain Ratumu, mereka semua tampak lemah. "

'ctik' muncul kobaran api dengan didalamnya terdapat lima belas orang wanita. "…aku memiliki lima belas, dengan kata lain satu set lengkap." , ucap Raiser.

Setelah itu salah satu dari wanita tadi yang merupakan ratu dari raiser maju dan mendekat ke Raiser lalu Raiser menciumnya di depan Rias dan para pelayannyanya. Issei yang tidak terima akan hal tersebut pun mengaktifkan sacred gearnya namun kali ini dengan aura yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Kini ia menggunakan energi yang telah dibagikan Draig kepadanya.

'_ternyata kekuatannya lebih besar dari yang kuduga._' Batin raiser. '_sejak kapan Issei memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu?'_ batin para pelayannya Rias. _'Sepertinya ia benar benar telah bertambah kuat'_ batin Rias.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ketua menikahi pria menjijikkan sepertimu. Tidak perlu Rating Game. Aku akan menyelesaikannya di sini sekarang juga. Hyaa…!" ucap Issei yang kemudian maju untuk meninju Raiser. Namun tinju Issei yang dalam kekuatan penuh tiba-tiba di tahan oleh seseorang. Orang itu adalah Naruto. Semua yang ada di sana terkejut akan tindakan Naruto. Terlebih sebelumnya, Naruto berada pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari Issei, Sehingga banyak terkejut dengan kecepatannya. _'cepat sekali'_batin mereka yang ada disana.

Setelah menghentikan serangan Issei, Naruto lalu menatap tajam kearah Issei dan Raiser. Issei yang melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto pun langsung terdiam dan menonaktifkan Sacred Gearnya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia tahu betul perbedaan kekuatan antara dirinya dan Naruto dari aura membunuh yang dipancarkannya. Apa lagi ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Naruto sedingin ini sebelumnya. Rias dan para pelayannyanya yang melihat ekpresi Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Issei.

"Kau yang ada disana, kalau boleh jujur aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu dan sifatmu yang mesum itu, kau jangan merasa unggul dengan merasa memeliki set lengkap dan jangan pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa membakar pelayan Rias, Aku akan membakar semua pelayanmu sebelum kamu menyadarinya jika kamu mebakar pelayan Rias." Ucap Naruto pada Raiser.

Sebenarnya Raiser juga terkejut akan hawa kekuatan yang Naruto tunjukkan. Namun ia menutupinya dengan tetap menampakkan wajah arrogannya. Sementara itu Grayfia yang telah mengenal Naruto dulu saat pertama kali Naruto datang ke dimensi ini hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto lalu menuju ke pintu keluar karena muak melihat adegan di dalam ruangan yang membuatnya ingin menkuchiyose Kurama di detik itu juga. Saat di depan pintu keluar ia berucap " aku rasa lebih baik aku tidak ikut campur masalah ini. Selain itu, sebagai manusia aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan Iblis kalangan atas." Setelah itu Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. _'Manusia? Tapi kenapa aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar? Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ batin Raiser.

"baiklah kalau begitu, dengan demikian telah diputuskan bahwa akan diadakan Rating game dalam waktu satu minggu dari sekarang, Raiser Phoenix-sama dan Rias Ojou-sama kalian harus bersiap-siap" Ucap Grayfia.

"ha'i Grayfia-neesama" Balas Rias kepada Queen kakaknya itu

Setelah ucapan dari Grayfia, Raiser dan para pelayannyanya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

yo minna gomennasai sepertinya author punya rencana lain dengan mengganti cerita di chapter ini dengan maksud Author memiliki rencana yang wow

Hyaaa akhirnya kelar juga untuk chapter ini walau sebagian bukan dari karya saya eits tunggu fulu tapi sebagain besar merupakan karya saya koq. Dan terimasih buat senpai-senpai yang mengijikan.

* * *

NOTE : untuk yang review makasih ya, dan terimaksih saran-sarannya authir akan pertimbangin, dan maaf gak bisa balas review karena seperti biasa masih prepare


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X Rias.G

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

* * *

**Episode sebelumnya**

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto lalu menuju ke pintu keluar karena muak melihat adegan di dalam ruangan yang membuatnya ingin menkuchiyose Kurama di detik itu juga. Saat di depan pintu keluar ia berucap " aku rasa lebih baik aku tidak ikut campur masalah ini. Selain itu, sebagai manusia aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusan Iblis kalangan atas." Setelah itu Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. _'Manusia? Tapi kenapa aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar? Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_ batin Raiser.

"baiklah kalau begitu, dengan demikian telah diputuskan bahwa akan diadakan Rating game dalam waktu satu minggu dari sekarang, Raiser Phoenix-sama dan Rias Ojou-sama kalian harus bersiap-siap" Ucap Grayfia.

"ha'i Grayfia-neesama" Balas Rias kepada Queen kakaknya itu

Setelah ucapan dari Grayfia, Raiser dan para pelayannyanya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

**Issei POV**

Dan dengan waktu yang diberikan oleh Grayfia yaitu seminggu untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Rating Game melawan Raiser mereka semua berlatih di sebuah kaki gunung untuk memperkuat diri.

**Pelajaran 1: Praktek berpedang dengan Kiba .**

"YO-HA."

"Oryaa! Oryaaa! "

Aku mengayunkan bokuto (pedang kayu) dan melakukan latihan pedang dengan Kiba. Kiba mengelak dari seranganku dengan lancar. Tidak peduli berapa banyak tenaga yang aku terapkan dalam setiap ayunanku, itu tidak tampak seperti akan mengenai Kiba.

BASH

Kiba meng-hit bokutoku lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Jangan hanya melihat gerakan pedang lawan tetapi memperluas lini pandanganmu. Kau juga harus melihat lawan dan sekitarnya. " Uar Kiba

Bahkan jika Kau mengatakan itu, itu tidak sesederhana itu. Semakin aku berlatih dengan Kiba, semakin aku menyadari perbedaan kekuatan antara kami. Kemampuan kiba baik sekali. Tidak heran ia memiliki peran 'Kuda'. Ia memukuliku dengan gerakan minimal. Dia telah berlatih untuk waktu yang lama, memiliki pengalaman perang lebih dan bakat dalam menggunakan pedang dari pada aku.

"Kita belum selesai. Aku datang! " Teriak Issei

Hari itu aku menyaksikan lagi. Teknik pedang hebat Kiba.

**Pelajaran 2: Praktek Sihir dengan Akeno-san.**

"Bukan begitu. Kekuatan sihir dikumpulkan dari aura yang menutupi seluruh tubuh. Kamu harus berkonsentrasi dan merasakan gelombang kekuatan sihir. " Ujar Akeno

Bahkan jika Akeno-san, yang mengenakan jersey hitam, sedang mengajariku, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir ke tanganku. Gununun ... konsentrasi! Aku harus berkonsentrasi dengan keras! Aku harus mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir di tanganku sambil membayangkan sesuatu!

"Aku melakukannya!" Teriak girang Asia

Asia yang mengenakan jersey putih, mengumpulkan blok kekuatan sihir di tangannya. Sebuah sihir berwarna hijau muda. Jadi aura sihir Asia hijau. indah sekali.

"Ara..ara. Jadi Asia-chan berbakat dalam menggunakan kekuatan sihir. " Puji Akeno pada Asia

Pipi Asia menjadi merah setelah Akeno-san memuji dirinya. Nu ... Sial, aku payah dalam hal ini. Ini bahkan tidak terlihat seperti kekuatan sihir sama sekali. Aku entah bagaimana membuat bola ajaib sangat kecil, tapi itu tidak sebesar seperti Asia. Jika bola sihir Asia memiliki ukuran softball, yang aku punya berukuran beras ... Nah jika Asia dapat lebih kuat maka itu akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku punya Sacred Gear ultimate juga! Hahahaha!

"Sekarang kita akan mengubah bola sihir ke dalam api atau petir. Kamu bisa membuat ini dengan membayangkan hal itu. Tapi untuk pemula, ini akan bekerja lebih baik jika kamu menggunakannya pada api atau air dan membuatnya bergerak dengan menggunakan sihir. " Ujar Akeno

Akeno-san mengirimkan kekuatan sihir ke dalam air di dalam botol air.

SPIKE!

Air yang menerima kekuatan sihir dibentuk menjadi bentuk lonjakan dan merobek botol air dari dalam. Wow, itu menakjubkan.

"Asia-chan. Aku ingin kamu melakukan hal ini selanjutnya. Ise-kun, aku ingin kamu terus mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir dengan berkonsentrasi. Sumber sihir adalah imajinasi. Pokoknya itu penting untuk membuat hal yang kamu bayangkan dalam kepala mu menjadi kenyataan. " perintah Akeno pada Asia

Hmmmm. Imajinasi, ya. Untuk membuat hal yang Kamu bayangkan dalam kepala mu menjadi kenyataan ...

"Lebih mudah untuk membuatnya menjadi bentuk sesuatu yang kamu kuasai atau hal-hal yang kamu selalu pikirkan." Ujar Issei

Itulah apa yang kau katakan Akeno-san, tapi ... Nnnn? Sesuatu yang aku kuasai? Sesuatu yang aku selalu pikirkan? Jadi apakah mungkin untuk membuat "itu" menjadi kenyataan?

"Akeno-san, apakah kamu punya waktu sebentar?"

Jika aku bisa membuat sesuatu yang aku selalu pikirkan menjadi kenyataan ... Lalu aku bisa menjadi tak terkalahkan! Wow mengagumkan! Bahkan aku pikir ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang besar! Akeno-san berhenti sejenak.

"Fufufufu. Itu sesuatu yang kamu akan datangkan bersamamu Ise-kun. "

Dia tertawa. Oh! Jadi ini dimungkinkan? Akeno-san kembali ke rumah. Dia membawa sesuatu dan meletakkannya di depanku. Dia membawa banyak wortel, kentang, dan bawang. Bukankah ini bahan-bahan untuk kari?

"Lalu Ise-kun. Aku ingin kamu mengupas ini dengan kekuatan sihir mu selama tinggal di sini. " Ujar Akeno pada Issei

Oh aku mengerti. Aku mengerti apa yang Akeno-san ingin aku lakukan dan apa yang ia katakan. Sepertinya itu adalah jalan yang panjang di depan.

**Pelajaran 3: Bertarung dengan Koneko-chan.**

"Nugaaaaaa"

BANG!

Gufu! Hari ini aku mendapatkan dorongan ke sebuah pohon besar untuk kesepuluh kalinya. Tidak bukan itu. Aku terpesona oleh pukulan Koneko-chan! Si ... sialan!

"... Lemah." Ujar Koneko

Seorang shoujo loli yang saat itu mengenakan kaus kuning memberikanku kata-kata kasar. Sial, aku sangat terkejut. Aku merasakkan itu dalam insiden dengan Raiser, tapi dipukuli oleh gadis kecil menyakitkanku. Koneko-chan adalah shoujo iblis yang pandai teknik seni bela diri termasuk teknik bergerak melempar dan teknik menyematkan. Kekuatannya gila-gilaan dengan campuran dari sifat "Benteng" kekuatan super dan pertahanan super tinggi. Dia juga tekun karena dia memiliki tubuh kecil, jadi jika aku membiarkan pertahananku turun dia segera akan berada tepat di depanku. Lalu aku menerima pukulan di perutku. Aku yakin dia menahannya, tapi itu masih sakit.

"... Kamu harus memusatkan ke tengah tubuh ketika Kamu memberikan pukulan. Kau memukul dengan akurasi dan juga dengan menyodorkan pukulan mu jauh ke dalam tubuh lawan. " Saran Koneko

Bahkan jika dia mengatakan itu, akan sulit bagiku untuk memukul lawan karena aku newbie total. Koneko-chan mulai berputar-putar di sekitar lengannya kemudian menunjuk kepalan tangannya ke arahku.

"... Maka di sini lah putaran lainnya."

Sepertinya aku akan dibunuh.

**Pelajaran 4: Dengan Buchou!**

"Ise! Terus Jalan! " Perintah Rias kepada Akeno

"Ha'i!"

Aku sedang mendaki sebuah gunung yang sangat curam. Aku punya batu di punggungku yang diikat ke tubuhku dengan tali. Dan di atas itu, Buchou sedang duduk di atas batu. Aku sedang berjalan mendaki gunung dan kemudian turun gunung. Aku terus mengulanginya. Jalur pegunungan dengan tiada jalan untuk berjalan benar-benar melelahkan. Kakiku mulai mati rasa setelah aku melakukan puluhan lap dan Buchou akhirnya membiarkan aku menyelesaikan ini.

"Oke, kita sudah selesai dengan ini. Berikutnya adalah pelatihan otot. Kita akan mulai dengan push up. " Peintah Rias lagi

"Ya ..."

Dia iblis. Seorang iblis-buchou! Aku tidak memiliki statistik dasar sehingga aku mempunyai pelatihan dengan cara yang lebih dari anggota lain. Juga "Pion" yang diperlukan untuk berlarian di sekitar area pertempuran, sehingga penting bagi kita untuk meningkatkan stamina dan kekuatan.

"Guwaa!"

Buchou menaruh batu di punggungku tanpa ragu-ragu ketika aku masih dalam posisi untuk melakukan push up. Sihir benar-benar berguna karena kau bisa mengangkat batu di udara dengan mudah. Kalau saja dia menggunakannya untuk membawa koper ...

DUDUK.

"Unnnnnn ..."

Kemudian Buchou duduk di atas batu. Bahkan sorang yang sedikit langsing itu menyakitkanku ...

"Kemudian tiga ratus push up. Mari kita mulai. " Perintah Rias lagi dan lagi dengan senyum Manisnya

"Apa!"

Jika aku bukan iblis, aku pasti sudah mati ratusan kali.

**Issei POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu telah terlewati dan besok adalah hari untuk di laksanakannnya Rating game antara Rias dan Raiser dan itu membuat dirinya gelisah tapi yang membuatnya gelisah adalah dia tidak melihat Naruto di antara mereka selama pelatihan seminggu ini, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Rias Naruto memperkuat diri dengan melatih senjutsu miliknya dan juga Rinnegannya. Dan kini Rias sedang melamun di teras, Rias masih gelisah tentang persaannya dengan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menghilang tetapi tidak mau hilang dengan sepenuhnya dan juga kehadiran Issei yang slalu ada untuknya yang membuat dua orang itu menempati tempat spesial di hati Rias

"Sebenarnya kamu kemana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias entah pada siapa

"Buchou belum istirahat inikan sudah malam dan besok kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk Rating Game" Tanya kepada Rias

"aku belum tidur Issei tepatnya tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok" Jawab Rias

"Buchou aku minta maaf, aku tidak berharga. Aku tidak berguna sejak aku tiba di sini." Ujar Issei

"Iseei?"

"Aku pikir aku sudah lebih kuat sejak aku datang ke sini dan dilatih dengan semua orang, tapi lebih dari itu Aku merasakan perbedaan antara kita. Jika aku melakukan pelatihan pedang, aku menyadari betapa kuatnya Kiba dan aku sadar aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang swordman seperti Kiba. Ketika aku melakukan pelatihan sihir, aku sadar betapa superior Akeno-san sementara Asia meningkatkan sihirnya. Melihat kemampuan Naruto-senpai yang jauh diatasku membuatku sadar akan keberdaanku .Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa aku bertindak kuat karena aku memiliki Boosted Gear "

RIas menyadari bahwa Issei keni tengah menangis terisak tetapi Rias mendengarkan dan tidak memotong kata-kat Issei.

"Aku menemukan bahwa aku yang paling lemah aku juga menemukan bahwa aku yang paling tidak berguna aku menyadari itu tidak berarti apa-apa jika aku seorang dengan Sacred Gear Ultimate. Itulah mengapa aku ditertawakan oleh Raiser saat itu, Tapi perkataan Naruto-senpai yang mengatakan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkan Raiser membuatku bersemangat untuk melakukan latihan dan terus berusaha. " Ujar Issei yang masih terisak

Issei mulai mencucurkan banyak air mata di depan Rias. Issei menangis dengan penyesalan total di depan Rias. Hidungnya bahkan menetes. Rias berdiri dan duduk di sebelahku.

Memeluk

Buchou memelukku dengan lembut. Dia mulai menepuk-nepuk kepalaku banyak kali.

"Kamu ingin lebih percaya diri, kan? Oke. Aku akan memberi mu kepercayaan diri. Tapi sekarang, Kamu harus menginstirahatkan tubuh dan jiwa mu. Aku akan berada dengan mu sampai kamu tertidur. " Ujar Rias. _'dan juga arigatou Naruto-kun berkat kata-kata yang kau ucaokan kepada Issei membuat kita percaya bahwa kita masih bisa menang... Arigatou'_ lanjut Rias didalam hati dan bersyukur karena mereka bertemu dengan sosok Naruto

.

.

.

Di Lain tempat tepatnya di tempat Naruto

Naruto yang habis menyelsaikan latihannyapun jatuh tertunduk bersama Kurama yang saat ini masih dalam kondisi kelelahan karena mereka selalu melakukan serangan dalam skala yang besar-besaran secara terus menerus

"hah cukup latihan hari ini, aku capek Kurama" Ujar Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan

_"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang capek,aku juga, mengingat tadi aku hampir tewas setelah kau menggunakan kusanagi no tsurugi" _Ucap Kurama

Kusanagi no tsurugi adalah pedang yang memiliki kekuatan setingkat dengan bijuu dan mampu menyegel bahkan bijuu sekalipun, Naruto mendapat hadiah ini dari Rikudou senin sebagai hadiah untuk Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya begitupun juga Sasuke yang medapat Rinnegan sebelum mengalahkan Kaguya yang sekarang sudah di transplatasikan kepada Narutp. Oke sekarang kembali ke cerita.

"hahaha Gomen Kurama aku juga terdesak setelah kau mengeluarkan Bijuu dama secara beruntun jika kau tidak menggunaka Kamui dan juga Susano'o pasti aku sudah pergi ketempat Kami-sama" Ujar Naruto

kemudian Naruto memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Rias dan Para pelayannya yang besok aku bertarung dengan Raiser di Rating game

"Apakah mereka akan menang menghadapi Raiser?" Tanya Naruto

_"Yakin saja Naruto, apalagi bocah Naga itu mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup besar jadi tenang saja" _Balas Kurama yang ingin menenangkan sang kontainer Kyuubi

"Aku tidak bisa tenang Kurama mengingat Aura yang di keluarkan oleh Manusia Api itu kuat dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa rela jika Rias menikahi Makhluk argont itu" Balas Naruto lagi kepada Kurama

_"memang apa yang bisa kamu buat untuk gadis itu? kamu bukan iblis jadi kamu tidak bisa mengkuti Rating Game itu"_ Ucap Kurama

"Tapi paling tidak aku bisa memberikan semangat untuk Rias"

_"Tapi lihat juga kondisimu Naruto, jika kau meninggalkan pelatihan ini maka usahamu selama ini akan sia-sia dan kamu harus mengulang dari awal lagi untuk menjadi Sage"_ Ucap Kurama

"kamu benar Kurama semoga mereka menang agar aku tidak menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya tetapi berbeda dalam permasalahan" Ucap Naruto

_"kita juga masih belum bisa mengabungkan Kyuubi mode dengan susano'o tapi itu sudah mendekati tahap akhir dan sebentar lagi kita bisa melakukannya, jadi alangkas sia-sianya jika kau meninggalkan pelatihan ini, pelatihan ini juga untuk dia juga kan?"_ Tanya Kurama

DEG

Naruto merasa kalah omongan dengan Kurama dan hanya memberkan seulas senyum kepada Kurama

"Kau benar Kurama, hanya kamu yang bisa mengerti aku dan sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong padamu Kurama" Ucap Naruto seraya memberikan cengirannya kepada Rubah itu

_"Jangan meberikan seringai itu padaku itu membuatku merinding bocah" _Ucap Kurama dengan nada berteriak

"hahahaha Gomen Kurama aku lupa bahwa kamu benci melihat aku menyeringai atau yang bisa aku sebut nyengir tapi bagaimana lagi itu memang sudah kebiasaanku" ucap Naruto Kepada Kurama dengan cengengesan

_"terserahmu lah Naruto, aku capek aku mau istirahat dan kamu jangan berusaha mengganggu isitrahatku"_ Ujar Kurama dengan wajah ketus

"baiklah Kurama aku juga lelah. akupun juga ingin beristirahat" balas Naruto

Dan kini Naruto membuat Hand Seal dan membuat tubuh kurama menghilang dan Naruto keluar dari Dimensi Kamuinya untuk beristirahat

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya di Ruang Klub Gaib**

Para anggota klub lain dan aku berkumpul di gedung sekolah tua. Semua menunggu dalam posisi yang paling santai. Semua orang kecuali Asia mengenakan seragam mereka. Kiba memakai gauntlet di tangannya dan memakai beberapa baju besi pada bagian bawah kakinya. Dia meletakan pedangnya di dinding. Koneko-chan sedang duduk di kursi dan membaca buku. Pada tangannya ia mengenakan sarung tangan yang memungkinkan jarinya bisa dilihat. Ini salah satu sarung tangan yang dipakai seniman bela diri. Ini terlihat cukup hebat jika seorang gadis dengan wajah loli memakainya. Akeno dan Rias memakainya juga dan minum teh hijau dengan elegan. Asia dan aku sedang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan tenang.

_'andai kamu disini Naruto-kun pasti kami akan lebih percaya diri walau kamu tidak ikut berpastisipasi tapi kamu akan memberikan semangat kepada kamu' _Pikir Rias

_'ara..ara sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak akan menonton pertandingan kami, andai kamu berada disini Naruto-kun pasti akan memberikan kamu semangat agar berusaha menang" _Pikir Akeno yang tidak beda jauh dengan Rias

Sepuluh menit sebelum pertandingan, lingkaran sihir bersinar dan Grayfia muncul .

"Apakah semua orang sudah siap? Ini sepuluh menit sebelum pertandingan. "

Semua orang berdiri setelah Grayfia mengkonfirmasi kami. Grayfia kemudian mulai menjelaskan tentang pertempuran kepada Rias dan juga para pelayannya

"Ketika waktu untuk memulai pertempuran, Anda akan dibawa ke medan pertempuran dengan lingkaran sihir. Lokasi tempatnya dalam dimensi yang berbeda yang digunakan untuk pertempuran. Anda mungkin bertarung dengan semua kekuatan yang Anda miliki. Itu adalah ruang yang dipakai sehingga kalian merasa bebas untuk bertarung sepuas Anda. "

Haaa ... bagaimana itu bisa? Ruangan untuk pertempuran, ya. Jadi iblis bisa mempersiapkan sesuatu seperti itu juga. Memang jika kita bertempur di 'dunia manusia atau dunia setan', kita tidak bisa menghindari kerusakan dan dapat menyebabkan banyak efek. Maka itu berarti kita perlu tempat yang ada di sana kita tidak akan membahayakan apapun tidak peduli apa yang kita lakukan. Tapi selain itu, ada sesuatu yang aku hawatirkan.

"Ummm, Buchou?" Issei memanggil King

"Apa?" Tanya Rias

"Buchou, kamu juga memiliki "Rook" lain kan? Dimana orang itu? "

Ya, itulah yang Buchou katakan padaku sebelum Asia bereinkarnasi. Dia bilang dia telah mempunyai "Rook" lain. Dia mengatakan padaku "Rook" itu melakukan misi lain, tapi itu aneh bahwa "Rook" itu tidak ada di sini dalam situasi seperti ini. Setelah aku bertanya, semua orang kecuali aku dan Asia tampak aneh. Sepertinya aku bertanya sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Rasanya seperti suasana berubah. Setiap orang terus menutup mulut mereka.

"Sayangnya "Rook" itu tidak dapat berpartisipasi. Aku akan berbicara tentang hal itu dalam waktu dekat" Jawab Rias

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

Yo minna kelar juga chapter 7 dan di Chaper selanjutnya akan terjadi pertarungan di Rating Game dan yang sayangnya Naruti belum bisa hadir karena masih harus melakukan pelatihannya di di dimensi Kamui.

* * *

yha terimakasih buat yang Review dan yang minta lanjut itu sudah Author keluarin Chapeter barunya

ranggagian67 chapter 6 sudah berubah dan mejadi perbincangan Rias dan Issei

Tapi masih rada kecepatan alurnya semoga yang ini enggak kecepetan


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X Rias.G

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

(Autor akan langsung ke bagian akhir dari Rating game ini karena Readers sudah tahu bagaimana kejadian Rating Game itu dan Rating gamenya sama kayak Canon kok )

.

.

.

Kini Antar Pearage Rias hanya tersisa Issei dan Asia sedangkan Pearege dari Raiser hanya tersisa sang Ratu. Dan kondisi Asia yang sudah pingsansetngah sadar dan Rias yang dengan kondisi yang tidak baik membuat Issei obe by one setelah Raiser menyuruh untuk tidak mengganggu pertarungannya dengan Sakiryuutei.

Blarrrr...!

Sebuah ledakan mengagetkan Rias dan Asia yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan pertarungan antara Issei dan Raiser. Kabut tebal yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan tersebut menghalangi jarak pandang mereka. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti kabut tersebut mulai memudar dan menampilkan sosok Issei yang sudah sekarat sedangkan Raiser terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Tidak buruk... " Raiser mendang Issei sekuat tenanga sehingga menyebabkan Issei mengeluarkan raungan sakit. "... tapi cukup sampai disini saja" Raiser kembali menyiapkan teknik yang sama untuk menghabisi Issei.

Greebb...

Sebuah pelukan menghentikan aksi Raiser seketika. Menatap siapa yang memeluknya, seketika membuat seringai lebar tercetak diwajah Raiser. Dan menatap Issei dia bisa melihat raut wajah kecewa yang jelas.

"Sudah cukup... " Rias masih memluk Raiser dari belakang. "... aku menyerah"

Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang mengakhiri Rating Game ini seketika. Dan sebuah kata yang menyatakan kekalahan kelompok Gremory.

Berbalik arah Raiser kemudian memeluk Rias dengan erat. Sengaja menunjukan kemesraan paksa didepan Issei yang terlihat kecewa. Kecewa dengan kekuatannya. Kecewa dengan yang terjadi. Kecewa dengan perjuangan semua anggota keluarganya yang pada akhirnya berujung pada kekalahan.

Dan yang terpenting masih merasa lemah... apa dia memang selemah ini.

"Rias Ojou-sama menyerah dengan begitu artinya Rating game ini dimenangkan oleh Raiser Phoenix sama" Ujar Grayfia terhadap para penonton. Dan seminggu dari sekarang pesta pertunangan antara Rias dan Raiser akan di laksanakan

.

.

.

**Sementara di tempat Naruto berlatih**

Naruto yang telah selesai dengan latihannya selama ini memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Rias dari Iblis api dan Mesum itu, Naruto tidak rela Rias bersama orang seperti dia dan memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Rias tapi dia ragu. keragua yang dimilikinya libih besar dari rasa sakit mempelajari kekuatan Rinnegan selama ini, dan melihat Hostnya yang seperti ini memebuat Kuarama jengkel setengah mati dengan tingkah Host-nya ini.

_**"Naruto ini sudah hari ketiga belasmu berlatih Senjutsu dan juga penggabungan mode yang sudah mencapai tahap sempurna, dan apa kau tidak ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu, dilihat dari sisi manapun gadis itu dan para pelayannya tidak akan bisa menang melawan iblis api itu mengingat kemampuan mereka yang masih di bawah dibwahnya**_**" **Ujar Kurama

"Kau memang benar Kurama, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Rias tapi-" Ucap Naruto Ragu

_**"tapi apa bocah? jangan bilang kau takut dengan Iblis apa itu? dan bukannya kamu mecintai gadis itu?" **_Tanya Kurama

"Aku memamg mencintai Rias tapi aku ragu Rias memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, heyy tunggu kenapa kau bilang aku takut dengan Iblis api itu?" Tanya Balik Naruto

_**"Sudah jangan banyak tanya jika kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu cepatlah pergi sebelum terlambat dan kau akan menyesalinya lagi"**_ Ujar Kurama memperingatkan naruto

"Yosh,,,, Kau benar Kurama aku akan meyelamatkan Rias" Ujar Naruto semangat

"Tapi tunggu dulu..."

_**"Tunggu apa lagi bocah?" **_teriak Kurama

"Jangan teriak-teriak kan bisa, maksudku bagaimana aku pegi ke Underworld?" Tanya Naruto

_**"Tentu saja dengan Kamui bodoh, Kamui itu bisa menebus Ruang dan waktu melibihi Hiraishin walau kecepatannya masih jauh lebih cepat Hiraishin" **_Jawab Kurama malas

"Kau benar Kurama" Jawab Naruto cengengesan dan hanya mendapat gelengan kepada dari Kurama

_**"Kamui"**_

Naruto membuat Hand seal dan kemudian mucul Vortex yang menghisap Naruto ke entah kemana.

**Sementara itu di tempat pesta**

Di sebuat ruangan megah tepatnya aula bernuansa putih tanda akan di adakannya sebuah ikatan suci antara keluarga Gremory dan Phoenix tengah berdatangan para tamu undangan yang cukup banyak, melihat karna acara tersebut adalah acara pertunangan 2 clan dari 72 pilar iblis yang tersisa dan juga mempelai wanita adalah adik dari raja iblis Lucifer yang sekarang,jadi tidak heran kalau pesta tersebut mengundang banyak tamu dari iblis kelas bawah maupun kelas atas.

Tapi nampaknya acara tersebut tidak mendapat respon bagus dari mempelai wanita karna sang mempelai wanita yaitu Rias tidak mencintai sang mempelai pria dan dia terpaksa melakukan pertunangan ini karna desakan dari kedua belah pihak keluarga juga karna dia kalah dalam Rating game.

"issei!"ucap Rias lirih saat menatap penampilannya di hadapan cermin besar. Dalam hatinya dia berharap bahwa dia menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya bukan pria arogant seperti Raiser itu.

"andai saja aku tidak egois" lanjutnya saat dia mengingat kejadian akhir di Rating game. Dengan gagah berani sang Pawn Issei mati-matian bertarung melawan Riser yang jelas-jelas kekuatanya diatas Issei tapi tetap saja Issei melawannya walaupun harus membahayakan pada akhirnya Issei kalah karna dirinya menyerah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Issei budak yang berharga. bukan tapi ia sayangi

Setitik liquit bening mengalir dari kedua iris green and blue-nya saat mengingat ke jadian tersebut dan itu pula karna pria yang merebut hatinya kini terbaring dalam kondisi penyembuhan. "Rias Ojou-sama waktunya telah tiba"ucap salah satu maid mengingatkan kepadanya.

"baiklah" jawab Rias dengan senyum palsu untuk menutupi rasa sedih yang menghiasi wajah ayunya dan dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju aula tempat acara yang akan di mulai.

"selamat datang para bangsawan dari dunia Iblis. Keluarga Phoenix merasa terhormat atas kehadiran kalian malam ini. Kami mengundang kalian untuk mengumumkan secara resmi bahwa aku Raiser Phoenix dan Rias Gremory, pewaris dari keluarga Gremory akan segera menikah." Ucap raiser yang ada di tengah-tengah pesta.

"langsung saja aku perkenalkan calon istriku, Rias Gremory…." Lalu selanjutnya muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory dan menampakkan Rias dengan baju pengantin berwarna putih.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rias tiba di sebuah altar upaca. tempat untuk melakukan acara tersebut dan mungkin tempat yang akan mengubah kagum dapat di temui dari apa yang di tunjukan para tamu karna Kagum akan kecantikan sang mempelai wanita! Bagaimana tidak?Rias yang notabenenya memang cantik dengan tubuh bak kini terbalut drees putih suci selutut dengan hiasan mawar putih di beberapa bagian tertentu dan juga aura kebangsawananya itu menambah kesan kecantikannya.

Namun setelah kehadiran Rias di tengah pesta, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak paksa.

'Brak'.

Dan dari sana muncul seseorang yang di kenal Rias. Ia adalah Naruto yang telah memutuskan untuk datang ke dunia bawah dan membawa Rias kembali.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Rias. "Naruto-senpai/Naruto-kun/Naruto-san" ucap Akeno Issei dan para budak Rias lainnya. "Beraninya kau memberontak masuk!"ucap Raiser marah.

"aku Uzumaki Naruto, akan membawa Rias kembal ketempat serusnya ia berada bukan disisimu Iblis arogant. Karena dia adalah milikku.!" Ucap Naruto lantang membuat semua yang ada disana kaget. dan kata terakhir diucapkan di dalam hati

"Sialan kau. Penjaga tangkap dia." Ucap Raiser. Setelah itu datang belasan penjaga yang mencoba untuk menangkap Naruto. Namun saat mereka semua sudah dekat dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba mereka tidak bisa bergerak setelah melihat mata Rinnegan Naruto. Setelah para penjaga tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto hanya berjalan melewati mereka semua dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar dan dingin.

"apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya para undangan yang bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucap seseorang yang berjalan ketengah pesta. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sirzech Lucifer sang Maou iblis.

"sudah kubilang maksud dan tujuanku hanya ingin mengembalikannya ke tempat seharunya dia berada?" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tenang.

"Tapi Rias adalah tunanganku aku tidak akan membiarkan Manusia rendahan sepertimu membawa Rias" Ujar Raiser denga tampang arogantnnya

'Sombong sekali dia, kita lihat saja nanti' bathin Naruto

Sedangkan Sirzech hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya dia harus minta maaf kepada pihak Phenex nantinya. Karna ini di luar perkiraan. "Well ... aku sudah menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah ini"

Ucapan Sirzech membuat Naruto, Raiser, bahkan hampir semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Maou tersebut. tersenyum penuh percaya diri kemudian Sirzech kembali membuka suara. "Karena masing-masing pihak tetap bersikeras. Jadi jalan satu-satunya hanyalah dengan melakukan duel satu lawan satu"

Para tamu kemudian terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali terjadi bisik-bisik tidak jelas antar sesama mereka. Naruto hanya diam mendengar keputusan sang Maou. Baginya apapun tidak masalah, asalkan Rias bisa di dapatkan kembali.

Melihat Rias yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya sejak kedatangannya ketempat ini Naruto tersenyum.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Raiser yang menatap Naruto intens, dengan perlahan udara disekitar Raiser memanas pertanda dia meningkatkan aura panas di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Karena tidak ada protes dari kedua belah pihak... " Sirzech sengaja untuk mengantungkan ucapannya, agar para tamu kembali diam dan memperhatikannya. " ...mari kita mulai sekarang"

"baiklah Grayfia, bawa mereka ke arena" perintah Sirzech. "Ha'i Sirzech-sama" jawabnya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Raiser dipindahkan ke sebuah arena pertarungan. Sementara Sirzech dan para tamu yang lain menonton dari tribun yang telah disediakan.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah siap pertarungan dimulai", ucap Grayfia memulai pertarungan.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Raiser kini telah berdiri di atas tanah gersang yang menjadi arena untuk mereka bertarung. Dan mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain

"Lebih baik kau meyerang terlebih dahulu manusia rendahan sebelum aku membakarmu hidup-hidup" Ujar Raiser dengan wajah Arogantnya

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, dan bersiaplah..." Ujar Naruto kemudian membuat Hand Seal

_**"Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku"**_

Kemudian mucul Api yang luar biasa besarnya yang menuju ke arah Raiser. Dan serangan dari Naruto membuat Raiser,Rias, dan juga para pelayanyya memandang kaget dengan api semega besar itu keluar dari mulut yang kecil itu. Dan tak lupa juga penontong juga merasakan panas yang mendera mereka dari serangan api Naruto.

Raiser yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dia juga membalas serangan Naruto

_**"Mega Firestorm" **_

Kemudian mucul Ombak sepert tsunami tapi bukan Air melainkan Api. Kedua serangan itu saling berbenturan dan mengakibatkan Pembatas Arena terbakar dan membuat penonton merasa kepanasan, Dan juga anggota dari clan Phoenix yang datang tidak mengira bahwa salah satu sihir terkuat dari klan mereka bisa di imbangi dengan kekuatan Api dari pemuda itu

"luamayan untuk seorang Manusia rendahan sepertimu" Ujar raiser dengan sombongngnya

"Cih... Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan kalah Iblis api" Balas Naruto sengit

Dan selanjutnya mereka melakukan jual beli pukulan dan kecepatan mereka tidak lah bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata

"Siapa Manusia itu, kemampuannya hebat sekali" Gumam Sirzech , sedangkan Rias dan para pelayanya hanya tersenyum melihat pertarungan ini karena mereka sudah mengenal Naruto terlebih dahulu. Dan serangan mereka membuat penonton kagum dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan mereka.

_**"Rasengan"**_

Dan kemudia serangan daru Naruto tepat mengenai perut dari Raiser dan membuat Raiser terpental jauh. Dan kemudian mata Naruto terbelalak karena serangan dari Rasengan tidak berarti apa singkat kata regenerasi

"apa? bagaimana bisa?" Ujar Naruto kaget

"Apa kamu bodoh aku adalah Phoenix, aku abadi hahaha" Balas Raiser dengan tatapan tajam

Kemudian mereka melakukan serangan satu sama lain dan seperti biasa serangan dari Naruto tidak berarti apa-apa karena tubuh Raiser pulih dengan cepat tapi Naruto selalu mengamati regenerasi dari Raiser.

"Kau hebat juga Manusia rendahan, kau bisa menagkis semua pukulan dan seranganku" Ujar Raiser

"Kamu juga hebat tapi dilihat dari fisikmu itu Regenearimu itu semakin lama jika tubuhmu terserang serangan yang besar" Ujar Naruto yang membuat kaget Raiser

"Kamu memang benar tapi percuma karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa membubuhku" Ujar Raiser Congak

"apakah benar? bagaimana jika aku melakukan serangan dengan skala besar dengan terus menerus?" ucapan skakmat dari Naruto membuat Raiser mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya

Begitupun juga para penonton yang juga terbelalak setelah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, Begitupun Sirzech

'Siapa dia sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa mengobservasi kemampuan regenarasi clan Phoenix dangan cepat sekali' pikir Sirzech tidak habis pikir

'ara..ara... kamu memang hebat Naruto-kun' pikir Akeno sambil tersenyum manis nan sadist

'Naruto-senpai memang hebat samapi bajingan itu merinding' Pikir Issei

'Kamu memang hebat Naruto-kun' Pikir Rias dan juga sambil tersenyum

Kembali kepertarungan

Raiser membuat api besar di kedua tangannya yang di tadahkan ke atas dan api itu semakin membesar hingga menutupi Arena

"mati kau manusia Rendahan" Teriak Raiser dan kemudian melempar Bola api raksasa itu ke arah Naruto

"DUAAAAAAAR"

Ledakan dari seranga Raiser membuat Arena sampai bergetar hebat dan membuat lubang besar disana dan tidak meninggalkan tubuh Naruto pertanda hangus tak tersisa

"NARUTO-KUN/NARUTO-SENPAI" Teriak Rias dan juga para pelayannya

'Jadi namanya Naruto sayang dia harus berakhir seperti ini' Pikir Sang Mou

"hah.. hah mati kau manusia rendahan" Ucap "Ternyata kamu memang tidak ada apa-apanya hahaha" Ujar Raiser. melihat itu Grayfia kemudian ingin memberkan hasil pertandinga

"Manusia telah ma-..." Ucapan Queen dari Sirzech terpotong dengan suara yang datang dari atas langit Underworld

"Kau kira aku sudah mati? jangan bercanda serangan seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku" Ucap Naruto yang masih beada di langit  
"apa? bagaiman mungkin kau bisa selamat setelah serangan itu mengenaimu?" tanya Raiser yang kaget setengah mati melihat Naruto masih hidup. dan para penonton yang melihat ini diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. juga Rias dan para pelayannya yang masih melotot ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya

'Kekuatan apa itu' Pikir Rias dan para pelayanyya tentu juga para penonton

'Benar-benar Manusia yang sangat Kuat, auranya benar-benar kuat walau dia seorang Manusia' Pikir Sirzech dan juga Grayfia

"Dan maaf Raiser sepertinya pertarungan ini akan berakhir disini dan kemampuan Regenarismu tak akan berguna setelah kau menerima seranga dariku" Ujar Naruto kemudian merentangkan kedua tanganny dan muncul seperti partikel-partikel berwarna biru dan merah yang menyatu menjadi bola hitam yang membuat Raiser dan juga yang lainnya meneteskan Keringan dingin

'Kekuatan apa ini, ini setara denga kekuatan Demonic Destruction tingkat tinggi' Pikir Rias,Grayfia dan juga Sirzech

"Benat-benat energe yang kuat" Ucap Koneko dan juga Kiba

"ara..ara sepertinya akan berakhir" Ucap Akeno

Dan setelah itu mucnul sebuah kepala seperti Rubah tetapi berwarna Kunning Transparan yang terdapat bebera garis berwarna Hitam.

_**"Renzoku Bijuu dama" **_(Bagi yang suka Naruto pasti tahu serangan Bijuu dama beruntun ini)

Dan kemudian 6 Bijuu dama menuju kearah Raiser yang masih di udara dan mengenai Raiser denga telak

"DUUMMMMM"

"BLAAAAAR"

Serangan dari Naruto membuat ledakan yang membuat gemetar seluarh Arena dan mebuat Bagian dinding Arena retak dimana-mana walau serangan itu tidak jatuh ketanah. Dan stelah ledakan itu usai mucul tubuh Raiser yang sedang sekarat walaupun tidak mati dan jatuh ke tanah yang kemudian di tolong oleh sang Adik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nii-san?" Tannya sang adik

"aku hanya memberinya sebuah pelajaran agar tidak berlagak sombong dan jangan menilai prang dari sampulnya hehehe" ucap Naruto dengan memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya tapi dengan otomatis gadis loli bersurai pirang dengan rambut bor di bagian ujungnya itu merona bagai kepiting rebus.

"semoga kakak mu sadar dan sampai jumpa Ojou-sama Phoenix!"ucap Naruto dengan membungkuk ala gantleman dan kemudian pergi untuk menghampiri Rias dan para pelayanyya

.

.

.

Setlah Naruto, Rias dan para pelayannya tiba di halaman keluarga Gremory

.  
"Naruto-kun kau memang benar-benar hebat" ucap Rias dengan senyum simpul yang ia berikan kepada pria blonde di hadapannya. sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saat membalas ucapan Rias.

Naruto dan Rias kini berada di Teras sedangkan yang lainnya berada di halaman belakang keluarga Gremory

"Rias bolehkah aku jujur kepada mu?"tanya Naruto ragu pasalnya ia takut kalau Rias akan menolak pernyataan cintanya bahkan yang lebih parah Naruto takut Rias membencinya

"Rias Sebenarnya aku sudah menyembunyikan semua ini dari pertama kau menyelamatkan ku"

"apa itu Naruto-kun kau menyembunyikan apa dari ku?"tanya Rias heran saat Naruto menggantung ucapannya. Lalu Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan merasa yakin bahwa ini waktu yang tepat

"Sebenarnya Aku... Me-"

"Bruuk" kemudia terdengar seperti benda yang mendarat di atas tanah

"Buchou ayo ikut aku menaiki Griffin unutk kembali ke dunia manusia!"ucap Issei semangat!

Tapi andai dia tahu ucapan dan kedatangannya sudah mengacaukan rencana Naruto yang sekarang sudah pergi entah kemana keberaniannya tadi untuk mengungkapkan persaaannya

"..."

"baiklah Issei tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana!"ucap Rias dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang. Tapi hal itu membuat 'pemuda pirang itu mengerti.

"Naruto-kun aku harus pergi dulu lain kali kau harus menjelaskan semuannya!" Naruto mengangguk lemah dengan apa yang Rias katakan.

"akan aku beritahu dan hanya kamu yang tahu, aku memang tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya! Karna aku menyayanginya Jaa Naruto-kun!"

DEG

Tepat seperti dugaan saat melihat senyum yang begitu indah dari Rias yang di tunjukan 'hanya' kepada Issei. hatinya merasa sangat sakit saat mendengar dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Gadis yang ia cintai mencintai orang lain? Dan lebih parahnya lagi hal tersebuat terjadi ketika dia ingin Menyatakan cintanya!

Betapa hancurnya Naruto saat ini hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah anak sungai telah terbentuk di kedua pipi tan-nya yang mengalir dari blue shappire cerah yang kini mulai redup.

Kemudian Rias menaiki Griffin dengan mengembangkan senyumnya dan mereka melesat meninggalkan Naruto yang patah hati

'Andai kau tahu...! Andai kau tahu... Rias aku... Mencintai mu! Apakah kau akan tetap mengatakan ini?' Bathin Naruto

"Argh..." Geram keras Naruto

Sedangkan Akeno dan yang lainnya yanng mendengar geraman Naruto kaget dan kemudian Akeno berlari kearah Naruto dengan wajah Khawatir.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno dengan wajah Khawatir tapi tidak mendapat jawaban Dari Naruto yang masih tertunduk diam. Kemudia Naruto mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan di mata kirinya berubah menjadi Rinnegan denga 3 tomoe.

_**"Susano'o"**_

Dan kemudia mucul Raksasa berwarna ungu transparan yang membungkus Naruto. Dan muculnya Raksasa itu membuat kaki Akeno bergetar dan kemudian jatuh dan pingsan. Dan setelah itu Susano'o Narutp itu melesat dan kembali ke dunia Manusia. Saat Rias dan Issei sedang bersama Issei diatas Griffin kemudian melihat sebuat Raksasa berwarna ungu transparan terbang diatas mereka dan melesat meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa itu Bucou?" Tanya Issei

"Entahlah mungkin pengguna Sacred Gear" Jawab Rias yang tidak mengerti apa yang tadi melintas

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa di kening Raksasa itu terdapat sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

**-~TBC~-**

Yo Minna Chapter ini selesai juga bagaimana menurut kalian, tapi jangan salah sangka dulu Author tidak akan membuat Naruto menjadi Karakter Antagonis dan merubah Pair utama "Naruto X Rias".

Dan yah sesi tanya jawab dari Readers

DI chapter selanjutnya akan saya jelaskan tentang Kusanagi no Tsurugi yang berada di tangan Naruto dan juga tentang penyegelan yang dimiliki oleh Kusanagi no tsurugi. kan dari awal saya sudah beri tahu bahawa sasuke sudah meninggal dunia.

Dan untuk kebingungan di chapter 7 itu karena saya memang mengambil langsung dari Novel yang sudah translate indonesia yang saya suruh teman saya untuk ketikan dan ternyata ancul chapter 7 dan saya minta Maaf

dan untuk yang chapter 6 saya tidak jadi untuk meniru ide dari fic lain dan saya memutuskan untuk merubah dan membuat rencana saya sendiri

**SEKIAN**


	9. Chapter 9

Sebelum chapter 9 lebih baik tanya jawab dulu :D

sebelum itu baca Replace dari chapter 8

yami of savior in word yah tetep beda kan saya bilang pair utama Naru X Rias

ghhjj emg kamu gk baca keterangan di chapter sebelumnya bahwa beberapa ide saya embil dari fic laen

ayurifanda15 bukannya saya udah bilang di chapter 6 bahwa mulai situ saya beberapa ambil dari chapter lainnya juga? apa gk baca?

dan saya ceritakan dulu bahwa beberapa bagian memang saya ambil ide dari fict lain tapi hanya ide bukan copast,,,,, dan saya juga sudah menjelaskan pernah minta izin untuk ide dari fict laen. apa tidak ada yang ingat?. dan saya juga berencana untuk membuat Rias sadar tapi bukan dengan cara Naruto mati atau menjadi Dark Naruto tapi dengan sebuah pertarungan tetapi tidak bernilai pengorbanan dan apa kalian ingat saya juga pernah berencana pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Sakura, dan itulah titik balik dari klimaks antara Natuo,Rias, dan Issei. dan dimulai dari sini akan menggunakan jalan cerita saya sendiri dan di chapter yang lalu saya mengikuti Canon bukan plagiat atau apa tapi masih sejalan dengan Canon. dan yang merasa bahwa author lain tertiru dalam beberapa kejadian itu memang benar terutama di chapter 7 dan 8 kemarin jadi Gommenasai.

**-IF DONT LIKE DONT READ-**

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X Rias.G

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

.

.

.

**Episode sebelumnya**

"Argh..." Geram keras Naruto

Sedangkan Akeno dan yang lainnya yanng mendengar geraman Naruto kaget dan kemudian Akeno berlari kearah Naruto dengan wajah Khawatir.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno dengan wajah Khawatir tapi tidak mendapat jawaban Dari Naruto yang masih tertunduk diam. Kemudia Naruto mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan di mata kirinya berubah menjadi Rinnegan denga 3 tomoe.

**_"Susano'o"_**

Dan kemudia mucul Raksasa berwarna ungu transparan yang membungkus Naruto. Dan muculnya Raksasa itu membuat kaki Akeno bergetar dan kemudian jatuh dan pingsan. Dan setelah itu Susano'o Narutp itu melesat dan kembali ke dunia Manusia. Saat Rias dan Issei sedang bersama Issei diatas Griffin kemudian melihat sebuah Raksasa berwarna ungu transparan terbang diatas mereka dan melesat meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa itu Bucou?" Tanya Issei

"Entahlah mungkin pengguna Sacred Gear" Jawab Rias yang tidak mengerti apa yang tadi melintas

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa di kening Raksasa itu terdapat sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang disini Naruto sedang tertuduk di atas gunung dan meratapi dengan apa yang telah ia alami malam ini. Jika tidak ada Kurama yang menenangkannya bukan tidak bahwa gunung di sekitar Naruto akan rata dengan tanah, apalagi mengingat Naruto sudah bisa menguasau Chibaku Tensei dan memiliki Kusanagi no tsurugi, pedang Kusanagi no tsurugi adalah pedang milik teman lamanya yaitu Uciha sasuke tapi karena tewsnya sasuke jadi tidak ada yang bisa menguasai pedang itu, kemudian Rikudou sennin memberikan pedang itu kepada Naruto bukan tanpa alasan, karena Naruto memiliki mata kiri dari Sasuke yang di transplantasikan kepada Naruto dan secara tidak langsung saat Sasuke sedang melawan Kaguya pedang Kusanagi dan Totsuka menyatu jadi karena itulah kemempuan Kusanagi no Tsurugi yang meningkat dan kenapa pedang itu bisa di tangan Naruto. Dan kembali ke cerita

"Semuanya sia-sia Kurama, semua yang sudah aku perjuangkan sudah tak ada gunanya lagi?" Ujar Naruto kepada Kurama

**"Cih... apa ini Naruto yang aku kenal?"** Tanya Kurama

"Benar inilah Naruto yang kau kenal" Balas Naruto

**"Mana semangatmu yang dulu untuk mengejar perempuan yang kau cintai, dulu kau mengejar bocah pink itu dan perasaanmu terbalas tetapi bukan dengan cara yang kau inginkan, dan kau akan menyerah hanya mendengar pengakuan dari Rias tentang sakiryuutei?". ** Ujar Kurama

"Kamu benar Kurama tidak mungkin aku menyerah hanya gara-gara itu aku akan lebih berusaha lagi. Argatou Kurama" Ucap Narut yang kini merasa lebih tenang

**"hmm" **Gumam Kurama

Dan seperti hari biasanya Naruto tetap menjadi pribadi biasanya walau kini Naruto seperti agak memberi jarak antara dirinya dan juga anggota klub gaib tepatnya Rias.

**Ruang Klub Gaib**

Di ruang klub gaib seperti biasa mereka berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu saat mereka tidak ada tugas untuk membasmi Iblis liar. Dan oh yaa... setelah kejadian pertunangan itu kini Rias tinggal di rumah Issei entah apa yang membuat Rias ingin tinggal dengan bocah super mesum itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Akeno yang menunjukan raut muka ketakutan yang mendera tubuhnya setelah melihat aura yang bigitu hitam pekat tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun dari Susano'o Naruto waktu itu. Dan itu membuat sang king merasa khawatir dengan sikap sang Queen

"Akeno kau kenapa tidak seperti biasanya?" Tanya Rias heran dengan sikap Akeno

"..." Akeno hanya diam

"Akeno" Panggil Rias aggak Keras

"ya ada apa Buchou?" Tanya Akeno yang tidak menyimak ucapan sang king

"ada apa denganmu Akeno, kau tidak seperti biasanya? apa terjadi sesuatau?" Tanya Rias lagi

Dan itu cukup membuat para Pearage lainnya mendekat karena mereka juga bingung dengan sikap Akeno yang berubah tidak seperti biasanya yang menunjukan senyum sadisnya

"Hitam,gelap,tidak ada cahaya dan menakutkan bagai siap menghancurkan siapa saja yang menghalanginya" Ujar Akeno tidak jelas. dan Rias dan para pearage yang lainnya yang mendengar itu hanya bingung tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dari Akeno.

"apa yang kau maksud itu Akeno-san? pengguna Sacred Gear? Naga? atau apa?" tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi

"..." Akeno hanya diam karena dirinya masih di hantui oleh bayangan Raksasa ungu transparan itu.

"Entah apa yang kau lihat Akeno tapi bersikaplah seperti biasa aku malah khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini" Ucap Rias

Dan kemudian pintu dari Ruang klub terbuka dan menampakan siluet pemuda bermbut pirang jabrik yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak mereka lihat

"Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai" Ucapa Rias dan para pelayannya yang lain minus Akeno yang masih terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar. Dan kemudia Naruto mendekati Akeno

"Maafkan aku Akeno-chan aku yang membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kondisimu seperti ini jadi maaf...maaf.. maafkan aku Akeno-chan" Ujar Naruto dengan nada menyesal yang menggrogoti hatinya dan juga sakit ketika melihat Rias

"memangnya apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Akeno Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias dengan nada mengintrogasi

"JANGAN-JANGAN KAU MELAKUKAN ITU DENGAN PAKSA DENGAN AKENO-SENPAI?" Teriak Issei dengan tanya yang ngawur

"sembarangan jangan samakan aku dengamu Brengsek" jawab Naruto tenang dan perkataan itu membuat Issei terbungkam karena tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-senpai?" tanya Keneko yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan

Naruto menarik nafas sebentar dan kemudia mulai berbicara "Dia melihatku yang saat itu sedang dalam mode Susano'o" jawab Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mendekati Akeno dan memgang tangan Akeno "Maafkan aku akeno aku tidak bermaksud" ujar Naruto

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun aku hanya takut, takut jika kamu berubah menjadi orang lain" Ucao Akeno

"tidak akan Akeno-chan aku akan tetap menjadi diriku apa adanya dan sekali lagi maaf" Ujar Naruto

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu Naruto-kun aku hanya shook melihat Raksasa itu kukira kamu akan berubah seperti aura dari raksasa itu" Ujar Akeno yang menampilkan senyum manisnya yang membuat para iblis lainnya merasa lega. dan pemandangan itu membuat Rias menahan sesak di didadanya dan kemudian berusaha mengalihkan perhatian

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Rias

"ya?" jawab Nartuo singkat

"Apa itu susano'o bukannya itu nama dewa dewa badai dan laut dari dari ajaran shinto?" Tanya Rias

"Susano'o adalah Susanoo adalah teknik yang menciptakan makhluk spiritual. Roh raksasa, mengelilingi dan melindungi pengguna. Ini adalah kemampuan yang ketiga yang diberikan oleh mangekyo Sharingan, setelah Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi telah terbangun dan Susano'o memiliki beberapa versi bentuk tapi milikku adalah Perfect Susano'o yang seperti Akeno lihat dau kau Rias Issei" Jawab Naruto tenang

"apa?" Teriak Rias dan Issei bersamaan

"Apakah kalian tidak melihat Raksasa yang terbang di atas Griffin kalian waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Jadi yang saat itu melesat adalah kau Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias kaget

"kau benar" jawab Narutp

"dan tunggu dulu apa itu Amaterasu dan Tsukoyumi bukannya itu juga nama dewa" tanya kiba

"nanti kalian akan mlihatnya tapi ttidak sekarang" jawab Naruto seingkat

Dan merasa tidak ada pertanyaan lagi mereka melakukan kegiatan yang seperti biasa menyebarkan kontrak menjalankan kontrak tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang Naruto rasakan. Dan beberapa hari kejadian di ruang klub itu mereka sudak kembali seperti biasa tetapi yang mejadi masalah adalah Kiba yang sekarang lebih menjadi pendiam dan lebih sering menyendiri dari pada berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Dan kini telah jatuh tersungkur Issei dan juga kiba setelah menghadapi dua pengguna pedang suci Excalibur yaitu Irina dan juga Xenovia

**[Flashback]**

"siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian, kenapa kalian meyerng kami?" tanya Issei dengan sudah mengaktifkan Dragon Bost miliknya

"aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu iblis pendosa?" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"lalu apa maksud kalian?"

"karna kau adalah musuh kami"

wuuust!

kemudian kedua perempuan itu melanjarkan serangan kepada Issei dan juga kiba yang kemudian juga perlahan tapi pasti terhnyut pada pertarungan itu

"cih... permainan pedangnya hebat aku sulit melancarkan serangan" Desis Kiba

"kemampuan berpedangmu hebat juga tapi sayang tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan aku " Ujar salah saru dari mereka yang menggunakan kerudung seperti jaket dengan rambut pendek

"cih.. jangan sombong kau" desis lagi kiba

Dan kemudian gadis itu membuka liliran yang ada pada pedang itu dan Kiba sangat terkejut bahwa pedang itu adalah Excalibur Destruction

"Inilah pedang Excalibur destrcution dan jangan harap kau bisa menang" Ujar gadis itu dengan somobong . begitu juga dengan gadis yang menjadi lawan Issei yang sudah melepas sarung dari pedang Excalibur

"sial ternyata pengguna Excalibur, aku akan menghabisimu?" Ujar Kiba

"jangan terlalu berharap bahwa kau bisa mengalahkan pedang ini!"jabab perempuan itu dan kemudian melesat kearah Kiba. Kemudia Kiba meloncat kebelakang beberapa langkah

"jangan menghindar iblis sialan"

Setelah itu gadis menerjang kearah Kiba. dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal mencoba memenggal kepala Kiba.

Traank!

TapiKiba berhasil menahan serangan dari gadis itu dan lemudian melancarkan serangan. Kemudian mereka melakukan serangan terus menerus tanpa henti sedangkan Issei hanya bertahan. Koneko hanya melihat pertarungan mereka karena Koneko sudah terluka saat di serang secara mendadak oleh mereka

"CRASH" "CRASH"

Kemudia tubuh Issei dan juga Kiba jatuh ke tanah setelah mendapat sayatan dari pedang Excalibur yang membuat tubuh mereka seperti mengeluarkan Aura hitam.

**[Flashback Off]**

"Namaku Xenovia dan ini Rekanku Irina dan kami akan mengantar kalian ke Neraka untuk menebus dosa kalian" Ujar Xenovia yang kini mengayunkan pedang ke arah Issei,Kiba, dan Koneko. Saat mereka merasa bahwa ini akhir dari mereka tiba-tiba pemuda bersiluat pirang jabrik menahan serangan dari excalibur milik Xenovia hanya dengan sebuh Kunai bermata tiga dengan bertuliskan macam-macam tulisan kanji di bagian pemegang.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan" Tanya Naruto

"yah memang spetinya begitu Naruto-senpai" Jawab mereka serempak dan meghela nafas lega setelah merasa mereka tertolong

"Siapa kau, apakah kau juga iblis? tapi kenapa kau tidak terpengaruh kekuatan Excalibur" Tanya Xenovia

"Alasan aku tidak terpengaruh pedang ini karena aku adalah manusia" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi kenapa aku merasakan tekanan kekuatan dari tubuhmu?" tanya Xenovia

"Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan cukup sampai disini aksi kalian" Ujar Naruto

_**"Nanairo Rasengan" **_(seperti bentuk rasengan di Naruto the movie 1)

dan kemudian Naruto melesat kearah Xenovia tapi sayang serangan Naruto menganai tanah tapi area ledakan itu mengenai Xenovia dan mebuat Xenovia terlempar

'Serangan apa itu, daya hancurnya sangat kuat' Bathin Irini dan juga Xenovia

Kemudian Lingkaran sihir milik keluarga Gremory muncul dan menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Dan kemudian Asia mengobati luka dari Issei dan juga Kiba. Setelah itu mereka membawa Xenovia dan juga Irina ke tempat ruang klub ghaib untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal. Dan Naruto hanya menunggu diluar karena itu urusan Iblis dan dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka terlalu jauh lagi. Kemudia Xenovia dan juga Irina keluar dari Ruang klub.

"ingatlah Gremory aku pegang janji mu Irina ayo kita pergi"ucap Xenovia yang melenggang pergi di ikuti Irina. Xenovia melirik pria yang tadi menahan serangannya.

"siapa Namamu pemuda?" Tanya Xenovia kepada Naruto

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kenapa kamu bertanya?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto ya" Gumam Xenovia sangat pelan. "ahh tidak hanya ingin mengingat nama orang yang berhasil mengalahkanku dengan mudah, senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-san" Ujar Xenovia dan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ruang klub

.

.

.

Setelah itu Rias memberika ceramah kepada Kiba,Issei,dan juga Koneko yang melalkukan tindakan gegabah yang hampir membahayakan mreka jika Naruto tidak datang untuk membantu

"Kiba seharusnya kamu tidak gegabah seperti itu, jika kamu memintaku uttuk membantumu aku pasti membantumu karena aku adalah anggota keluargaku" Ceramah Rias kepada Kiba

"Dan juga kamu Issei koneko kenapa kalian mebantu Kiba bukan membicarakannya dulu denganku tapi kalian melawan mereka tanpa rencana itu sama saja bunuh diri" Lanjut Rias

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mendesis kesal karena daritadi hanya mengomel saja dan kemudian Naruto angkat bicara

"Cukup Rias jangan marahi mereka lebih dari ini" Ujar Naruto

"Tapi mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mebahayakan mereka dan-..." Ucapan rias terpotong oleh Naruto

"Dengar aku tahu bagaimana posisi kiba saat ini dan juga Issei dan juga Koneko" Ujar Naruto menggantung

"Tapi -..." Ucapan Rias terpotong lagi

"dengarkan aku Rias orang yang melanggar peraturan adlah sampah tapi orang yang minggalkan teman lebih dari sampah" Ujar Naruto serius dan membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya bungkam seribu bahasa

"dan untuk kalian jangan ulangi kejadian tadi, jika kalian memnita bantuan pasti mereka Rias dan yang lainnya pasti membantu bukankah kalian itu keluarga?" Tanya Naruto

mereka terdiam, tetapi terdiamnya Rias berbeda karena Naruto meyebut nama "Kalian" bukan "Kita" seolah-olah Naruto bukan bagian dari mereka. Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan keluar dari Ruang klub dan bergegas ingin pulang karena tidak ingin merasa lebih sakit lagi karena mengingat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Setelah sampai rumah Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya karena merasa lelah dengan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini terutama setelah pertarungannya denga Raiser satu minggu yang lalu, tapi alih-alih tertidur dia malah terjaga dan slalu memikirkan orang yang telah membuatnya sakit hati siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa membenci gadis itu dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Rias" Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar

**"Kau kenapa bocah? memikirkan Gremory itu?" ** Tanya Kurama

"ya kamu memang benar Kurama, apa yang harus aku lakukan suapaya dia tahu perasaanku?" Tanya Naruto pada Rubah ekor sembilan itu dan sekaligus pimpinan para Bijuu

**"Kamu ungkapkan apa yang kamu rasa kepada gadis Gremory itu!" **Jawab Kurama dan langsung medapat pelototan dari Naruto

"Kau gila Kurama seminggu yang lalu dia mengatakan dia mencitai Issei tidak mungkin dia menerimaku?" Teriak Naruto pada Kurama

"**Terserah kau bocah, apa kau ingin meyesal untuk kedua kalinya karena sifat pengecutmu itu?"** Ujar Kurama. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari kurama hanya terdiam pasalnya yang dikatakan kurama itu benar dan dia tidak tahu ingin mebalas apa perkataan Kurama tadi

"Kau benar kurama aku memang pengecut tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian itu terulang lagi dan tidak akan pernah" Ucap Naruto serius

Dan beberapa waktu setelah itu Nartuo jatuh ke alam mimpinya

"KRIIIING"

Suara alarm jam weker Naruto berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa ia harus bagun untuk madi dan segera untuk pergi ke sekolah. setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Naruto memkai seragam khas SMA kuoh dan setelah itu di berangkat. Di sekolah di seperti biasa belajar tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sulit berkonsentrasi bukan karena pelajarannya yang sulit untuk di menderti melainkan orang yang duduk disebelahnya Rias Gremory. Saat Rias mengajak Naruto untuk berkumpul di Ruang Klub tapi Naruto berkata ia mempunyai Urusan lain dan ingin segera pulang.

Tapi alih-alih pulang Naruto malah berbaring di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di dekat SMA Kuoh. tanpa disadarinya angin yang bertiup pelan na sejuk membawa Naruto tertidur dan memasuki alam mimpinya. tetapi bukan mimpi yang ia dapat tapi malah dia terbangun di sebuah tempat yang di selimuti cahaya berwarna merah jambu kekuning-kuningan seperti...

'Ini seperti alam bawah sadarku seperti aku bertemu Ayah dan Juga ibu dulu tapi..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong setelah terdengar suara Feminim yang sangat di kenal Naruto dan sangat familiar bagi Naruto

"Hay Naruto... Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya orang itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut dan kemudian memandanh orang itu tanpa berkedip seperti melihat hantu

"Tidak mungkin kau..."

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

Yo minna Chapter ini selsai juga semoga para Readers gk kecewa dengan hasil karya saya...

dan untuk chapter selanjutnya pasti akan menarik untuk dibaca muculnya sosok yang membantu Naruto dalam masalahnya kali ini... yak cukup sekian


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X (ikut alur aja nanti)

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode sebelumnya**

Suara alarm jam weker Naruto berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa ia harus bagun untuk madi dan segera untuk pergi ke sekolah. setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Naruto memkai seragam khas SMA kuoh dan setelah itu di berangkat. Di sekolah di seperti biasa belajar tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sulit berkonsentrasi bukan karena pelajarannya yang sulit untuk di menderti melainkan orang yang duduk disebelahnya Rias Gremory. Saat Rias mengajak Naruto untuk berkumpul di Ruang Klub tapi Naruto berkata ia mempunyai Urusan lain dan ingin segera pulang.

Tapi alih-alih pulang Naruto malah berbaring di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di dekat SMA Kuoh. tanpa disadarinya angin yang bertiup pelan na sejuk membawa Naruto tertidur dan memasuki alam mimpinya. tetapi bukan mimpi yang ia dapat tapi malah dia terbangun di sebuah tempat yang di selimuti cahaya berwarna merah jambu kekuning-kuningan seperti...

'Ini seperti alam bawah sadarku seperti aku bertemu Ayah dan Juga ibu dulu tapi..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong setelah terdengar suara Feminim yang sangat di kenal Naruto dan sangat familiar bagi Naruto

"Hay Naruto... Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya orang itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut dan kemudian memandanh orang itu tanpa berkedip seperti melihat hantu

"Tidak mungkin kau..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin kau..."

"Yha kau benar Naruto aku ada-..." Ucapan sosok itu terpotong karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk sosok itu bagaikan sudah tak bertemu lama sekali

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku rindu padamu, walau aku sudah mencintai tapi kamu tetap memiliki tempat dihatiku Sakura-chan dattebayo" Ujar Naruto dengan masih memeluk dan meneteskan air mata sosok yang bernama Sakura tadi

" dattebayo? ternyata kamu masih Naruto yang aku kenal" Ujar Sakura yang tersenyum tulus kepada pria di depannya

Setelah mereka melepas rindu dengan berpelukan cukup lama akhirnya mereka menyudahi acara kangen-kangenan mereka.

"Sakura-chan bagaimana kau bisa datang ke alam bawah sadarku?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah menghapus air matanya

"oh itu..." Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku bertemu dengan orang tuamu dan mereka memberitahuku cara untuk menemuimu sekali lagi dan karena kau memiliki chakraku yang sebelumnya ku gunakan padamu saat terluka jadi aku bisa menemuimu" Ujar Sakura

"Kau bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibuku?" Tanya Naruto lagi

DUAKH

"iya baka, walau kau sudah hidup di dimensi berbeda tetap saja kamu baka dan mungkin selamanya akan baka" jawab sakura dan Naruto hanya memasang wajah manyun

"aku sudah tidak baka lagi SAKURA-CHAN" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di nama Sakura

"hahahah gomen Naruto" Ujar Sakura yang kini tersenyum

"Dan ada apa kamu mendatangiku Sakura?" Tanya Naruto

"hah? jadi kau tidak suka aku mengunjungimu, baiklah aku pergi" Jawab Sakura dengan berpura-pura ingin pergi

"Ehhh... bukan seperti itu Sakura-chan tapi ada perlu apa kamu menemuiku?"

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto tapi sepertinya gadis crimson itu sudah mengambil posisiku" Ujar Sakura

"aaa..." Nartuo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi

"tidak usah sekaku itu Naruto aku mengerti bahwa kamu mencintai gadis itu sama besarnya dengan mencintaiku dulu" Ujar Sakura lirih

"Maaf sakura..." ujar Naruto

"Maaf untuk apa Naruto?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa memegang kata-kataku, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan jalan ninjaku" Jawab Naruto lirih

"Apa yang kamu ucapkan baka, kamu tetap shinobi terhebat yang pernah ada Naruto" Ucap Sakura yang kini menaikkan oktaf bicaranya

"kamu ingat jalan ninjaku adalah _aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karna itu adalah jalan ninjaku_, dan aku melanggar ucapanku sendiri"

"apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti" Tanya Sakura

"aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku hanya akan mencintaimu dan akan berusaha mencintaimu selamanya walau kau sudah tiada. Dan maafkan aku karena aku sudah melanggar itu" Jawab Naruto yang kini menunjukan wajah sendu

"Naruto hati manusia tidak ada yang tahu, tuhan memberikan cinta kepada hambanya tanpa memandang siapa itu" Ujar Sakura menenangkan

"Kau benar sakura"

"Dan aku kesini bertujuan agar kau harus berjuang di duniamu yang sekarang jangan sampai kalah dengan tiga fraksi itu, dan aku percaya bahwa kamu bisa membawa perdamaian untuk duniamu yang sekarang Naruto, aku akan menunggumu di akhirat sana tapi jangan terburu-buru untuk datang dan... " Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sakura tidak kuat menahan tangisnya dan tidak rela untuk meninggalkan pria yang dicaintainya untuk ke dua kalinya

"Sakura-chan.." Ujar Naruto yang melihat Sakura tiba-tiba menangis dan terlihat di wajah Naruto raut wajah khawatir

"berbahagialah dengan orang yang kamu cintai, simpanlah Namaku dan kenangan kita di bagian hati dan jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto jangan sering makan Ramen dan juga jaga kesehatamu" Ujar Sakura yang kini tubuhnya mulai bersinar.

"Sakura.."

"terimakasih telah menemaniku selama ini, terimakasih sudah menghiburku selama ini, terimakasih karena mau menerimaku apa adanya, dan Terimakasih pernah mencintaiku" Ujar Sakura kini menerjang Naruto dan mendekap pria yang dicintainya

"Arigatou, Sayounara, to Aishiteru Naruto, Hontouni Aishiteru" lanjut Sakura yang berlingangan air mata dan kini sudah menghilang di hadapan Naruto

Kini Naruto jatuh tertunduk melihat untuk kedua kalinya gadis yang pernah dicintainya pergi meninggalkannnya. Walau dia mencintai Rias tapi hatinya tidak bisa menampik bahwa dirinya masih mencitai gadis senada dengan bunga sakura dengan sangat. Kini Naruto mulai berdiri

"Aku berjanji Sakura-chan akan menghidupkanmu bagaimanapun caranya walaupun harus merusak apa yang sudah menjadi kehendak tuhan, aku janji dan beri waktu aku sebentar Sakura-chan" Ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan perlahan-lahan kemudian di sekitar Naruto bersinar terang

Dan di tempat Naruto yang masih tertidur

**Rias POV**

Rias kini sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah dan entah kenapa langkah kakinya membawa dirinya untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi kebelakang sekolah. Dan kini Rias melihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang ia cintai dalam diam sedang tertidur di bawah pohon.

'Kenapa Naruto-kun tidur disana inikan sudah malam' Pikir Rias dan kemudian melagkahkan kakinya mendekati sang pemuda untuk membangunkannya, Dan setelah sampai Rias menggoncangkan badan Naruto dengan pelan

"Naruto-kun bangun" Ucap Rias

"Naruto-kun bangun" Ucap Rias lagi dengan menggoncangkan pelan tubuh sang pemuda

"Sakura-chan" Teriak Naruto tanpa sadar kini yang sudah terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya

"ehhh..."

"Kenapa kamu tidur disini Naruto-kun? Dan siapa Sakura itu ?" Tanya Rias yang penasaran siapa itu sakura dan mengapa dia meneriakan Nama orang itu

"Aku tadi ketiduran disini, Dan Sakura adalah sahabat terdekatku semasa aku di dunia shinobi. Dan gadis yang aku cintai selain kamu" Ucap Naruto dengan kalimat terakhir di ucapkan didalam hati

Rias yang mendengar bahwa wanita yang dipanggil Sakura adalah sahabat Naruto entah mengapa membuat hati Rias lega seolah kehilangan ke khawatirannya.

"Dan apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Tadi aku hanya jalan-jalan dan tidak sengaja melihatmu tertidur dibawah pohon ini" Jawab Rias dan yang bertanya hanya ber oh ria.

**Rias POV END**

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua masih berbincang-bincang di sana dan menhabiskan malam bersama yang membuat mereka berdua tentram dan senang

"ehhh... Rias-chan kamu tidak pulang? nanti Issei mencarimu lo" Tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin Rias tetap ada di sampingnya

"Aku tadi sudah bilang pada Issei bahwa aku ingin mencari udara segar dulu" Ujar Rias

"dan apa kamu tidak ingin pulang ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam lo" tanya Naruto

"ahhh benar juga kau Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias yang kini melihat malam semakin larut

"Apa kamu mau aku antarkan?" Tawar Naruto

"Boleh juga" jawab Rias. Kemudia Naruto akan membuat Hand seal tapi Rias menampik tangan itu

"Tidak usah pake teleport aku ingin berjalan bersama denganmu" Ujar Rias

"Baiklah" Jawab Naruto gelagapan setelah mendengar ucapan Rias. sedangkan Rias yang melihat reaksi Naruto tertawa geli

dan merekapun jalan bersama tanpa mereka sadari mereka terhanyut akan kebersamaan mereka dan tidak menyadari sudah sampai di kediaman Hyoodo dan merekapun harus berpisah

"Sudah sampai Rias-chan" Suruh Naruto tapi ia menampilkan wajah sedih

"Jangan sedih Naruto-kun besok kita bisa bertemu lagi" Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto Rias juga menampilkan Raut sedih

"Baiklah, semoga mimpi indah Rias-chan" Ujar Naruto yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kediaman Hyodoo

"kau juga Naruto-kun semoga mimpi indah" Ucap Rias lirih dan kini mulai memasuki kediaman Hyoodo

.

.

.

Skip Time

Kini Naruto, Rias dan juga para Pearage Rias berkumpul di Ruang klub seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Dan mereka membicarakan tentang "Rook" nya yang lain yang dia segel di sebuah Ruangan dan seontak itu membuat Naruto,Issei,Xenovia dan juga Asia terkejut walau mereka sudah tahu Rias mempunya Rook lain tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa bidak itu di segel, dan Naruto disini berlebihan karena memikirkan tentang segel.

"hah? kanapa di segel Buchou/ Rias-chan?" Tanya Issei dan juga Naruto dan anggukan dari Asia

"Karena kekuatannya yang masih belum bisa di kendalikan apalagi dia setengah Vampir" Ujar Rias

"Hah Vampir?" Teriak Issei dan juga Naruto yang kini telah memegang lehernya ngeri

"Ara... ara apa kalian takut Naruto-kun Issei?" Tanya Akeno

"Bukan takut hanya ngeri" Jawab Naruto dengan merindingkan badannya yang membuat penghuni disana tertawa

"hahahah kamu lucu Naruto-senpai tapi jangan takut dia tidak meminum darah kok" Ujar Kiba

"Hah? Vampir tidak minum darah bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena dulunya sebelum aku menjadikannya pelayanku dia adalah setngah manusia" Jawab Rias

"Dan ya namanya siapa Buchou?" Tanya Issei

" Gasper Vladi" Jawab Koneko

Dan kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju sebuh ruangan yang terdapat mantra di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Karena nii-san menyuruhku untuk membebaskannya maka aku akan membebaskannya" Ujar

Rias dan kini mencopot seperti kertas segel panjang berwarna kuning dan kemudian membuka pintunya

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" Teriakan sangat kuat terdengar dari dalam

Rias tidak terkejut dan malah mendesah kecil, Kemudian Rias memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama Akeno.

"Hari yang baik untukmu. Syukurlah kalau kamu baik-baik saja" Ujar Rias kepada Sang Rook Gasper Vladi

"K-k-kenapa?" terdengar suara dari dalam dan kemudian Naruto dan yang lainnya memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Ara... ara, segelnya sudah dilepaskan? jadi kamu bisa keluar sekarang." Ujar Akeno dengan senyum sadistnya tapi terdengar lembut di telinga Gasper Vladi sangat lembut

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak! Tempat ini sudah baguuuuuuuuuuus! Aku nggak mau keluar! Aku nggak mau menemui siapapuuuuuuuun!"

Asia dan Issei saling bertukar tatap, dan memiringkan kepala tanda mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali. Xenovia juga memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Hanya Kiba dan Koneko-chan yang sepertinya bersikap biasa saja..

Kordennya ditutup rapat sekali. Suram. Tanpa diduga ruangan ini didekorasi dengan gaya sangat imut, seperti ruangan wanita. Boneka boneka juga ada dimana-mana. Dan alagkah terkejutnya Naruto setelah dia melihat peti mati di dalam. Dan kemudian mucul dari kegelapan perempuan cantik yang mamakai serangan SMA Kuoh

"Ternyata "Rook" dari Buchou adalah gadis cantik dan manis ya" Ujar Issei

"Jangan tertipu penampilannya, anak ini terlihat seperti gadis tapi tanpa ragu dia adalah laki-laki." Jawab Kiba yang sedang menahan tawa

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, dilihat dari manapun juga. Dia kan gadis, Buchou...Eeh! Masa sih!?" tanya Issei yak percaya dan meminta penjelasan dari Rias

"Dia punya hobi berdandan dengan pakaian wanita tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Laki-laki." Jawab Rias memeberi penjelasan

Rias kemudia memberika jawaban kepada Issei dan mendapat tatapanketidak percayaan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat seituasi yang seperti ini

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!" Teriak Issei yang tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini

"Eeeeeeeeeeek! Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan akuuuuuuuuuu!" Kemudia Issei meminta maaf kepada Gasper Vladi

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Teriak Gasper Vladi dan membuat Naruto sampai bingung harus bagaimana, karena melihat situasi seperti ini lebih merepotkan daripada melawan Madara

Dan setelah kejadian itu Naruto harus dipusingkan karena ia dan juga Issei ditugaskan untuk menjaga anak ini bahkan sampai Kurama menunjukan wajah tertawanya karena melihat kondisi Naruto yang lebih mengerikan ketimbang melawan Kaguya dulu. dan tanpa disangka-sangka kecepatan dari Gasper ternyata sangat cepat mungkin setara dengan kecepatan Raikage yang membuat Naruto kagum dengannya

'Cepat Sekali' Bathin Issei

'Jadi dia pengguna Saccred Gear' Bathin Naruto

Dan Gasper selalu menhindar dengan cara pergerakannnya yang sangat cepat jika Naruto dan Issei mendekatinya dan situasi ini membuat Naruto geram seakan Naruto ingin menyegel Bocah ini dengan segel bulan alias Chibaku Tensei. dan kemudian Gasper masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat dan Naruto dan Issei hanya menghela nafas karena lelah dengan ini. lalu muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory dan mucul Rias dan juga Akeno.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Gasper Naruto-kun, Isseikun? Tnanya Rias

"Gasper masuk ke kamar mugkin karena takut dengan wajah mesum issei " Jawab asal Naruto yang kini sudah lelah lahir dan bathin

"hah... enak saja kamu bilang Naruto-senpai mungkin dia takut dengan kumis kucingmu" Balas Issei

"Sudah-sudah jangan berdebat" Lerai Rias kepada Naruto dan Issei Kemudian Rias mengetok pintu kamar Gasper

"Gasper, tolong keluarlah. Aku yang salah karena sudah memaksamu ikut bersama Issei dan juga Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias yang di sebut namannya hanya mengela nafas

"Fueeeeeee!" Teriak Tangis dari Gasoper membuat yang lainnya mendengus terutama Xenovia

Gasper yang mengunci dirinya di gedung sekolah tua bisa terdengar tengah menangis keras sampai seperti mau mati. Gasper membenci orang-orang dan dia tak bisa mengendalikan Sacred Gearnya dan membuat masalah pada orang lain dan karena itu Sirzech menyuruh Rias menyegelnya dulu.

Gasper menjadi seperti ini Karena dulu Ayah Gasper berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Vampir namun karena ibunya adalah gadis manusia, ia tak berdarah murni. Dan karena Gasper bukan keturunan murni Gasper bahkan ditindas oleh saudara mereka sendiri, perlakuan mereka sungguh mendiskriminasi.

Gasper sudah ditindas oleh saudaranya sejak masih kecil, bahkan saat ia pergi ke dunia manusia, ia diperlakukan seperti monster, ia tak punya tempat yang ia sebut rumah. Namun, ia memiliki kemampuan unik Vampir,dan kemampuan sebagai manusia Sacred Gear istimewa, karena dia terlahir dengan keduanya, meskipun dia tak menginginkannya, seiring bertambahnya usianya, kekuatannya juga semakin besar.

Kemudian denga ragu Gasper keluar dan lagsung kepalanya seperti di berikan kertas agar menutupi mukanya oleh Koneko

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Koneko yang membuat lainnya Sweatdrop

"Kurasa ini baik" Teriak Gasper Senang

Dan mata Gasper bersinar membuat Issei merinding bersembunyi di balik Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendengus. Dan setelah kejadian itu mereka menitipkan Gasper ke Akeno dan masalah untuk hari ini selesai walau harus menutup wajah Gasper itu dan Rias membuat rencana untuk memakiakan topeng kepada Gasper.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Naruto kini mendatangi Underworld tepatnya ke istana Lucifer yang di tempati oleh Sirzech. Naruto ingin meminta apa yang dulu pernah di berikan Sirzech kepada Naruto setelah Naruto mengalahkan Raiser dalam pertandingan One By One.

"ada apa Naruto sampai kamu medatangiku apa kamu perlu bantuan?" Tanya Sirzech

"Tidak Sirzech-sama saya hanya meminta apa yang dulu anda berikan kepada saya yang saya mnita untuk anda simpan terlebih dahulu" Ujar Naruto sopan kepada Sirzech

"Baiklah" Kemudia Sirzech pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu dan memberikan kotak seperti koper tapi berbentuk kayu kepada Naruto

"Ini barang yang kamu cari, memang untuk apa kau menggunakannnya?" Tanya Sirzech

"Aku ingin menepati janjiku kepada seseorang dan hanya dengan benda inilah aku bisa menepati janji itu, dan terimakasih atas pemberian anda" Ujar Naruto

"Tidak usah seformal itu Naruto, aku tidak suka formalitas seperti kamu jadi cukup panggil Sirzech-san" Ucap Sirzech kepada Naruto

"Baiklah Sirzech-san saya pamit dulu dan Arigatou" Ujar Naruto

"Sama-sama Naruto" Dan setelah itu Naruto kembali ke dunia tengah (Dunia Manusia).

**-~TBC~-**

Yo minna update chapter sepuluh selesai juga tapi maaf kalau tidak seseuai harapan para readers

dan untuk Typo tertentu entah mengapa saya sulit merubahnya, mungkin itu gaya bahasa saya sendiri.

* * *

oke sebelum sesi tanya jawab saya kasih bocoran rencana saya, Naruto nanti akan punya evil pieces walau dia sebagai rajanya bukanlah Iblis dan anggota evil piecesnya adalah dari dunia shinobi dan bagaimana Naruto memanggil jasad mereka untuk ke dunia DxD tunggu saja di chapter-chaper selanjutnya... dan klimaks di mulai, tapi ini masih rencana suwaktu-waktu masih beruba-ubah lo jadi jika tidak ada jangan tanya lagi :D

* * *

**Waktunya sesi tanya jawab**

Deva Gremory Auhor terinpirasi dari fic the DxD tepatnya chapter 8 kemarin doang

dianrusdianto39 hahaha kayak sinetron? enggak lah

Saikari Ara Nafiel bekas apanya jadian sama Issei aja belum Rias :p

oppai lihat saja nanti gk cuma rias doang yang sama Naruto

Baka Otouto hem itu yang masih saya pikirkan , kemungkinan ya

Reynatan chan panjangin? ini fict kilat cuma update 1 hari jadi total aja kalo udah 1 minggu hehehe


	11. Chapter 11

hoho ternyata ada yang gk baca replace chapter 6,8, dan 9 yha? Gommenasai tapi biasakan baca pengumuman jangan lagsung baca Fictionnya

oke saya jelasin dulu sebelum nanti pada salah paham, sebenarnya saya mau nerangin di chapter depan tapi daripada Reader agak bingung... sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Rias selama ini hanya untuk mengetahui perasaan Naruto sebenarnya, dan sebelum melawan Raiser dan Rias memilih Issei waktu itu untuk menidurinya karena dia tidak mengetahui Naruto dimana,,,, Naruto dan Rias masih belum dekat... baiklah jika ingin bergitu maka akan Author benahi dulu terutama chapter sebelum dan sesudah melawan Raiser daripada Reader pada bingung dengan apa yang ada dipikran saya. Disini sebenarnya Rias bukan karakter murahan, dan ada yang baca replace chapter 8 bahwa Rias menyayangi Issei bukan mencitai Issei, tapi Naruto salah tangkap mengingat Naruto itu suka membuat kesimpulan sendiri dan juga Reader juga berpikiran ke situ juga...Hadech

Tapi tenang bukan hanya pair NaruRias saja kok, ada NaruSaku mengingat saya Fans NaruSaku... Dan maaf atas kesalah pahaman Reader, dan mungkin hanya beberapa Reader yang mengerti jalan pikiran saya,,,,, jadi tolong di ingat bahwa setiap chapter itu berhubungan kecuali chapter 7 hehehehe

sebenarnya rasa sayang dan cinta itu sangatlah amat berbeda dan selama yang Rias lakukan hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Naruto kepada Rias... dan dalam chapter saya tidak mungkin ada Dark Naru karena Kurama ikut Naruto. Dan Karena itu Naruto dapat mengetahui niat jahat seseorang masak dia sendiri jadi Dark? aneh kan... Dan semoga dengan penjelasan saya ini para Readers dapat mengerti akan jalan pikiran saya, Bukan Niat untuk mempermainkan Hati para Readers, Dan ingat Canon Naruto pesan dari orang tua Naruto... sekali lagi Gommenasai, dan maaf tidak bisa membenahi banyak karena teman-teman saya pada suka dengan jalan pikiran saya, dan saya tidak mau terkena sepatu lemparan hehehe

ok Cekidot Chapter 11

* * *

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X (ikut alur aja nanti)

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode Sebelumnya**

Naruto kini mendatangi Underworld tepatnya ke istana Lucifer yang di tempati oleh Sirzech. Naruto ingin meminta apa yang dulu pernah di berikan Sirzech kepada Naruto setelah Naruto mengalahkan Raiser dalam pertandingan One By One.

"ada apa Naruto sampai kamu medatangiku apa kamu perlu bantuan?" Tanya Sirzech

"Tidak Sirzech-sama saya hanya meminta apa yang dulu anda berikan kepada saya yang saya mnita untuk anda simpan terlebih dahulu" Ujar Naruto sopan kepada Sirzech

"Baiklah" Kemudia Sirzech pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu dan memberikan kotak seperti koper tapi berbentuk kayu kepada Naruto

"Ini barang yang kamu cari, memang untuk apa kau menggunakannnya?" Tanya Sirzech

"Aku ingin menepati janjiku kepada seseorang dan hanya dengan benda inilah aku bisa menepati janji itu, dan terimakasih atas pemberian anda" Ujar Naruto

"Tidak usah seformal itu Naruto, aku tidak suka formalitas seperti kamu jadi cukup panggil Sirzech-san" Ucap Sirzech kepada Naruto

"Baiklah Sirzech-san saya pamit dulu dan Arigatou" Ujar Naruto

"Sama-sama Naruto" Dan setelah itu Naruto kembali ke dunia tengah (Dunia Manusia).

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Naruto yang kini berada diatas sebuah bukit sekarang bingung karena bagaimana Naruti membawa jasad temannya yang ada di dunia Ninja? walau dia sudah mempunyai kotak seperti koper itu yang isinya adalah Evil pieces.

"Woaaaa aku baka, sekarang bagaimana aku mendatangkan jasad mereka?" Teriak Naruto

**"Dasar Baka" **Ujar Kurama

"Apa maksudmu Kurama?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak terima

**"Kamu bodoh atau apa? chakramu dan tubuh mereka itu terhubung dan kau ingat saat Minato mengeluarkan para shinobi dari segel merah?"** Tanya Kurama

"Iya kau ingat, jadi apa hubungannya" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dan mendapat dengusan dari Kurama

**"Saat itu Minato menggabungkan chakramu dan chakra Minato dan dia menggunakan Hiraishin untuk mengeluarkan para shinobi, jadi secara tidak langsung tanda segel Hiraishin masih terdapat pada tubuh mereka"** Jelas Kurama

"Jadi seperti itu sekarang aku mengerti, aku akan menteleport teman-temanku" teriak Narutio semangat

**"Itu tidaklah gampang Naruto jika kamu meneleport lebih dari 3 orang mungkin jasad mereka semua akan hancur lebar sebelum melewati celah dimensi, walaupun kamu hanya menteleport 3 orang saja kamu harus memilih orang yang memiliki tubuh kuat"** Jelas lagi Kurama

"Jadi seperti itu, sayang aku tidak bisa membawa yang lainnya juga" Ujar Naruto sedih karena tidak bisa menghidupkan semua teman-temannya

**"lalu siapa yang akan kau bawa kemari? dan walau hanya 3 orang bukan berarti mereka memiliki kemampuan saat di dunia shinobi intinya mereka kehilangan sebagian kekuatan mereka karena distorsi waktu antar dimensi" **Ujar Kurama

Kemudian Naruto berpikir siapa tiga orang itu yang akan Naruto renkarnasikan menjadi iblis dan beberapa waktupun terlewat dan kini Naruto sudah menemukan siapa yang akan dia Rankarnasikan menjadi iblis

"Aku sudah tau orangnya" Teriak Naruto

**"lalu siapa bocah?" **Tanya Kurama

"Yang pasti adalah Sakura-chan mengingat dia mempunyai segel byakugou, Kakashi sensei walau bagaimanpun dia keturan Siroi konoha yang memiliki kekuatan hebat dan juga kemampuan Kakashi-sensei, dan yang terakhir adalah sepupu jauhku Karin Uzumaki karena dia memliki Regenerasi tubuh sepert Sakura-chan" Ujar Naruto

**"Apa kamu yakin Naruto?"** Tanya Kurama dan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian membuat Handseal dan kemudian memfokuskan Chakra miliknya uintuk mencari jasad yang kan dia bawa dan sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya dia menemukan jasad mereka bertiga

"Yosh aku sudah menemukan aliran chakra Kurama dalam tubuh mereka walau sangat kecil sekali" Ujar Naruto dan kemudian membuat Hand Seal

_**"Hiraishin : **__**Jigen sei No jutsu"**_

Dan kemudia mucul tiga jasad orang yang Naruto cari setelah itu Naruto terlihat berpikir dan kemudia bertanya pada Kurama

"Kuaram kenapa tubuh mereka seperti saat aku terakhir melihat mereka?" Tanya Naruto bungugn kepada Kurama

**"tentu saja karena distorsi dimensi memungkinkan untuk perbedaan waktu antara dunia disini dengan dunia Shinobi Naruto"** Jelas Kurama

"Jadi begitu" Ujar naruto mengerti dan kemudian membuka Kotak Evil pieces nya dan mengambil bidak Raja dan menyimpannya di sebuah tempat dan kemudia mucul lingakran Vortex yang menghisap tempat disimpannya bidak raja.

"Sakura-chan merespon dengan bidak Queen, Kakashi-sensei merespon dengan bidak Knight, dan Karin merespon dengan bidak Bishop baiklah aku akan melakukan Ritual yang diajarkan Sirzech-san" Ujar Naruto dan kemudia melakukan Ritual itu

"SRIIIING"

kemudia ketiga bidak itu masuk kedalam tubuh mereka bertiga dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertiga membuka mata

"Apa ini disurga atau neraka?" Tanya Karin

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tempat ini" Ujar Sakura

"Yare.. yare ini seperti dunia" Ujar Kakashi dan kemudian naruto medekati ketiga sosok itu dan menyapa mereka

"Hallo apa kabar Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Karin-nee" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah sumringahnya

"Naruto" Teriak mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat

Dan kemudia Naruto mejelaskan kepada mereka bertiga tentang bagaimana mereka bisa hidup kembali dan menceritakan bahwa mereka kini sudah menjadi Iblis dan budak dari Naruto tapi Naruto tidak menganggap mereka budak melainkan sebagai teman dan keluarga dan mereka hanya menerima itu semua pasalnya mereka bisa memperbaiki apa yang salah pada mereka dimasa lalu

"Dans sepertinya aku melihat bahwa kakashi-sensei tidak memiliki Jutsu apapun dan Sakura-chan segel byakugoumu menghilang" Ujar Naruto dan mendapat tatapn tidak percaya dari mereka berdua

"tapi aku merasakan kalian memiliki sacred Gear dab dari kekuatan yang Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan pancarkan, kakashi sensei memiliki Sacred Gear Storm of Lightning, sakura-chan memiliki sacred gear Flash of Destruction dan karin kau memiliki sacred Gear Flaming Also" Ujar Naruto panjang lebar

"Apa itu sacred Gear?" Tanya Kakashi

"Sacred gear adalah benda yang diberikan tuhan kepada Manusia ada yang menjelma sebagai kekuatan,penyembuhan dan lain-lain dan sepertinya yang kalian memiliki adalah tipe kekuatan" Jawab Naruto

"Dan apa itu Sacred Gear Storm og lightning?" Tanya Kakashi

"dari namanya saja Kakashi-sensei bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah kekuatan untuk memanipulasi kilat" Jawab Naruto

"lalu apa itu flash of destruction?" Tanya Sakura

"kalau tidak salah itu adalah kemampuan teleport tetapi dalam jarak hanya beberapa meter dan jika kau gunakan memukul atau menendang, kekuatanmu akan berlipat 5X saat teleport itu mendarat" Jawab Naruto

"ohhh" Dan sakura hanya ber-oh ria yang mengakibatkan Naruto mendengus

"dan apa itu flaming also?" tanya kini Karin

"itu seperti memanipulasi Api seperti Katon" jelas Naruto

"dan tugas kalian adalah membantuku untuk meciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini" Ujar Naruto

"memang disini ada perang Naruto?" Tanya Karin

"Iya karin-nee" Jawab Naruto

Dan kini Naruto meceritakan kepada mereka bertiga tentanng fraksi Iblis,Malaikat jatuh, dan juga Malaikat yang bersiteru sejak dulu dan tidak lupa tentang true longinus dan naga surgawi.

"Dan sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan teman iblisku" Ujar Naruto

"Apa gadis Crimson itu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura . yang membuat Naruto berhenti

"iya, tapi tidak hanya dengan Rias saja tapi dengan para Peargenya yang lain" Ujar Naruto

dan kini saat diperjalanan mereka saling bercanda gurau dan juga beberapa bogem mentah dari Sakura dan juga Karin medarat di kepala Naruto karena apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan membuat Kakashi Sweatdrop melihat tingkah muridnya.

**Naruto POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DI ruang klub penelitian ilmu ghaib Rias kini sedang murung karena beberapa hari ini ia tidak melihat Naruto karena Naruto sibuk dengan urusannya yang sebenarnya untuk merenkarnasikan teman dari Naruto.

"Buchou kau tidak apa?" Tanya Issei

"Ara tidak apa Issei" Jawab Rias

"Buchou aku ingin bertanya!" Ujar Issei

"Ingin menanyakan apa?" Tanya Rias

"aku tahu apa yang Buchou lakukan padaku akhir-akhir ini adalah karena kau ingin melihat reaksi Naruto-senpai tentang inikan?" Tanya Issei

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Rias

"Karena aku sering melihat Buchou melamun jika Naruto-senpai tidak ada" Ujar Issei

"dan dari saat aku bertemu dengan Asia aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengamu Buchou dan alasan itulah yang menolak saat kau bersikaras ingin menyerahkan keperawananmu kepadaku Buchou" Lanjut Issei

"jadi begitu... maafkan aku Issei dan semoga kamu bahagia denga Asia" Ujar Rias

"hmmm.. dan buchou sama semoga Buchou mendapatkan apa yang Buchou inginkan" Balas Issei dan mendapat Anggukan dari Rias

Dan tiba-tib sona memasuki ruang klub dan memberitahukan bahwa SMA Kuoh telah didatangi olek Kokabeil. dan mereka bertigapun segera menuju ke halaman SMA Kuoh dan mereka melihat bahwa Akeno dan para Pearge Sona yang lainya sedang menyerang Kokabeil tapi serangan mereka tidak terasa apapun kepada Kokabeil dan disebelah mereka ada Kiba dan Xenovia yang tengah melawan Freed yang sudah menggabungkan empat pedang Excalibur. dan mereka seperti terdesak karena kekuatan Kokabeil dan pedang Excalibur itu sangat hebat. tak disangka suara dari atap sekolah mengagetkan mereka

"Sepertinya kalian membutuhkan bantuan" Ujar Naruto yang dibelakangnya tterdapat tiga orang meggunak jubah seperti Naruto saat dalam Sennin mode

"NARUTO-KUN/NARUTO-SENPAI/NARUTO-SAN" Tariak mereka semua

'dan siapa mereka yang ada si belakang Naruto-kun mereka iblis tapi memiliki aura yang kuat' bathin Rias

'Suangguh aura yang kuat dari mereka' Bathin Sona dan yang lainnya

"Sakura-chan dan Karin-nee sembuhkan terlebih dahulu orang yang terluka itu, Kakashi sensei urus yang membawa pedang itu dan aku akan melawan gagak itu" Perintah Naruto

"Baiklah" Jawab Mereka bersamaan dan mereka kini menjalankan tugas mereka

**DITEMPAT KIBA,XENOVIA VS FREED**

Mereka terdesak saat pedang Excalibur hampir menyanyat tubuh dari kiba dan kemudian orang di belakang Freed memberikan sebuah kristal kepada Kiba dan membuat kiba mematung. Dan kesempatan itu di manfaatkan oleh freed tapi sayang Kakashi terlebih dahulu menghalangi tebasan dari Freed

"yare...yare tidak baik menyerang orang orang yang sedang tidak fokus" Ujar Kakashi

"Aku akan menghabisimu Iblis rendahan" Ujar Freed dengan sombong sambil memamerkan pedang Excalibur meiliknya

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan berkahir" Ujar kakashi yang ditangannya seperti menari sebuah pedang ukurang besar dari dimensi lain dari pedang itu adalah "Kubikiribocho"

"Perkanalkan pedangku ini Kubikiribocho hadiah dari teman lamaku" Ucap Kakashi

"CIh pedang sampah, kita lihat saha siapa yang menang" Ujar Freed

dan kemudian saling meyerang terjadi tapi pedang Kubikiribocho sang padang algojo lebih unggul dari pada Excalibur dalam ukuran dan itu membuat tubuh Freed terluka dan apa lagi setelah terkena darah dari Freed pedang itu regenerasi kemabali dan itu membuat Freed dan Xenovia terkejut

"Kau kira mudah mengalahkan pedangku ini" Ujar kakashi

dan tiba-tiba dari belakang Kakashi terlihat Kiba yang kini telah dalam mode Balance breaker setelah bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang sudah tiada, berkat kristal itu kiba bisa bertemu teman temannya walau sebentar dan memberikan kepercayaan kepada Kiba dan membuat Kiba membangkitkan pedang suci Iblis.

Dan jual beli serangan antar Kiba, Xenovia dan Freedpun terjadi dan kemudian Xenovia memanggil pedang suci Durandal dan mebantu kiba hingga menggabungkan serangan tetapi di tahan oleh Freed tatapi dari udara Kakashi memberikan benturan denag pedang Kubikiribocho kepada pedang kiba dan juga Xenovia yang membuat pedang suci Excalbur hancur dan kemudian Freed jatuh tersungkur tidak bernyawa.

"Tekhnik berpedangmu hebat Tuan" Ujar Sopan Kiba

"Paggil aku Kakashi" Jawab Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya

"Ha'i Kakashi-san" Ujar Kiba dan di ikuti oleh Xenovia

**SEDANGKAN DITEMPAT **

Kini Naruto sedang membantu Rias,Issei dan juga Sona untuk meghadapi Kokabeil dan terlihat kelelahan diwajah mereka terutama Issei setelah menggunakan Balance Breaker

"Kalian lebih baik Istiraha saja, Biar aku yang urus gagak itu" Suruh Naruto kepada Rias dan yang lainnya

"Cih... jangan sombong kau bocah" Decih Kokabeil

"Karin-nee pulihkan tenaga Rias,Issei,dan juga Sona" Ujar Naruto kepada Karin dan Karin hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah Naruto" Kemudian Karin medekati Rias dan Issei terlebih dahulu untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka

"Bagaimana keadaan Akeno dan Tsubaki?" Tanya Rias

"Mereka baik-baik saja, selam ada sakura akan ama-aman saja dan juga dia di bantu oleh biarawati itu" Ujar Karin

Dan kini Rias melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Kokabeil dengan tatapan khawatir karena tidk ingin kehilnagan Naruto. Dan Sakura yang melihat Rias yang khawatir kepada Naruto hanya menapatap Rias dengan tatapan err... cemburu. Kari n yang melihat rias khawatir hanya bisa menenagkannya

"Tenang saja Naruto tidak akan kalah dengan makhluk seperti dia, apalagi ada Kurama yang membantunya?" Ujar Karin

"Kurama? siapa itu Kurama?" Tanya rias penasaran dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan karin

"Nanti kau pasti akan mengetahuinya tapi bukan sekarang" Ujar karin

.

.

.

Pertarungan Naruto dan Kokabeil

Naruto yang daritadi hanya menghindar dari serangan Kokabeilpun hanya mendesah karena lawan yang dihadapinya. dan kemudian Naruto dan Kokabeil saling berbagi pukulan satu sama lain atpi serangan Kokabeil kemudian melirik ke perterungan Kakashi

'Kau sudah meyelsaikannya kakashi-sensei jadi aku juga harus cepat mengkhirinya' Bathin Naruto dan kemudian Naruto membuat Hand seal

_**"Katon : Ryuuka No jutsu"**_

Kemudia mucul sembuaran naga api dari mulut Naruto dan kemudia menuju kearah Kokabeil dan dapat mudah ditahan.

"Serangan yang le-..." Ucapan Kokabeil terhenti setelah Naruto berada di belakangnya

"Kau terlalu cepat me,buat kesimpulan Tuan" Ujar Naruto dan

_**"Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken"**_

Dan kemudian Shuriken angin mendarat di tubuh Kokabeil dan mendorongnya ke tanah dan membuat ledakan yang hebat denga pusaran angin

'Kuat sekali' Bathin Sona dan juga Rias

'WOW kecepatan dan kekuatan yang menakjubkan dari Naruto-senpai' Bathin issei

Setelah ledakan itu menghilang kini tinggal tubuh dari Kokabeil yang berdiri bak mayat hidp karena luka sayatan yang berada di mana, seperti terkena serangan badai angin yang luar biasa dahsyatnya

" Ada pesan terakhir gagak?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kokabeil

"Bunuh aku, aku tidak sudi menyerah di tangan manusia sepertimu" Jawab Kokabeil sombong

"Di saat terakhirmu kau masih bisa sombong, baiklah bila itu permintaan terakhirmu" Ujar Naruto yang kini memebuat Hand Seal

_**"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu"**_

Saat Naruto ingin menmbakan api itu kearah Kokabeil datng tiba-tiba sosok yang menggunakan Armot berwarna putih dengan sayap berwarna biru ke hijau-hijauan yan membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut

"Vanishing kah?" Tanya Naruto

"uzumaki Naruto lama tidak bertemu, aku ingin bertarung lagi denganmu tapi Azazel menyuruhku membawa sampah ini dan jangan sampai membunuhnya, lain kali akan aku balas kekalahanku waktu itu Naruto" Ujar sosok itu

"Azazel kah? baiklah lebih baik kamu yang urus dan aku siap kapanpun melawanmu vali Lucifer" Ujar Naruto. "Dan salam untuk Azazel" Lanjut Naruto dan membuat semua orang tercengang karena nama belakang vali adalah Lucifer

"Baiklah Naruto" Ujar Kemudian sosok yang disebut Naruto dengan nama Vali pun saat ingin pergi Issei menhadang

"hakuryukou apa maksudmu kesini apa kamu mencariku?" Teriak Issei

"Sakiryuutei kah? aku sedang tidak tertarik denganmu, jadilah kuat dan aku akan datang padamu Rival-ku" Ujar Vali

"Jangan banyak bicara" Kemudian Issei berlari ke arah Vali tapi di hadang oleh Naruto

"Jangan Issei kemampuanmu masih dibawah hakuryukou, aku tahu betul di batas mana kekuatannya" Ujar Naruto

"Lebih baik kalu ajari dia untuk menjadi kuat Naruto-senpai" Ujar Vali yang membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali team Naruto karena tidak mengerti karena hakuryukou memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Senpai'. Kemudia Valipun melesak ke udara membawa tubuh Kokabeil yang tengah sekarat

"Naruto-kun kau mengenal hakuryukou? dan mengapa dia memanggimu Senpai?" Tanya Rias

"Dia adalah teman lamaku dan dia dulu aku pernah tinggal bersama Azazel makannya kau kenal betul siapa Vali dan begitupun dengankekuatanna" Ujar Naruto

"Tapi-..." Ucapan rias terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto

"Besok aku jelaskan di ruang klub dan lebih baik kita memperbaiki kekacauan ini da.." Ujar Naruto terpotong oleh Sona

"Ini menjadi tugasku sebagai Ketua OSIS jadi biarlah aku dan para peargeku yang menyelsaikannya" Ujar Sona

"Baiklah Sona-senpai mohon bantuannya" Ujar Naruto dan di balas anggukan dari Sona

"karena SMA kuoh masih dalam perbaikan lebih baik kita berkumpul di Vilaku, Naruto-kun apakah kamu mau iku?" Tanya Rias

"Ahhh.. sebenarnya aku ingin ikut tapi aku ada urusan.. Ayo Sakura-chan, Karin-nee, Kakashi sensei" Ujar Naruto dan hanya dapat Anggukan dari ketiga orang tersebut

'Sakura? brarti itu orang yang ada di mimpikan Naruto waktu itu' Pikir Rias

'Ara.. ara.. sepertinya Buchou cemburu dengan orang yang bernama Sakura itu daritadi hanya memandanginya' Pikir Akeno

Dan Sakura yang merasa dirinya dipandangi oelh Rias tidka peduli. Dan kemudia team Naruto-pun berjalan keluar dari SMA Kuoh

**-~TBC~-**

* * *

Yo Minna chapter 11 selesai, terpaksa Author jelasin cepet takut para Readers lebih saah paham lagi hehe

SEKIAN


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X (ikut alur aja nanti)

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Episode Sebelumnya**

"Ini menjadi tugasku sebagai Ketua OSIS jadi biarlah aku dan para peargeku yang menyelsaikannya" Ujar Sona

"Baiklah Sona-senpai mohon bantuannya" Ujar Naruto dan di balas anggukan dari Sona

"karena SMA kuoh masih dalam perbaikan lebih baik kita berkumpul di Vilaku, Naruto-kun apakah kamu mau iku?" Tanya Rias

"Ahhh.. sebenarnya aku ingin ikut tapi aku ada urusan.. Ayo Sakura-chan, Karin-nee, Kakashi sensei" Ujar Naruto dan hanya dapat Anggukan dari ketiga orang tersebut

'Sakura? brarti itu orang yang ada di mimpikan Naruto waktu itu' Pikir Rias

'Ara.. ara.. sepertinya Buchou cemburu dengan orang yang bernama Sakura itu daritadi hanya memandanginya' Pikir Akeno

Dan Sakura yang merasa dirinya dipandangi oelh Rias tidka peduli. Dan kemudia team Naruto-pun berjalan keluar dari SMA Kuoh

* * *

.

.

.

Kemudian Team Naruto berjalan kembali ke apartemen Naruto untuk beristirahat karena lelah dengan pertempuran tadi walau mereka seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi bagaimanapin juga pertemuan Naruto dan juga Vali sangat berdampat bagi mereka terutama hakuryukou dan juga Sakiryuutei. Dan pandangan Rias kepada Sakura tadi membuat Sakura mengerti akan satu hal

"Naruto..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong ucapan Naruto

"benar Sakura dia lah orangnya" Ucap Naruto yakin dengan menunjukan senyumnya. Dan sakura yang sudah mendapat jawabanpun memilih diam dan dapat pandangan tidak mengerti dari Kakashi dan juga karin tapi enggan untuk bertanya karena bukan urusan mereka

Dan Kini Naruto berada di balkon apartemen dan Sakura yang melihatnya kemudian menghampirinya, apartemen Naruto memiliki dua kamar jadi mereka berbagi Kamar Naruto dengan Kakashi dan Sakura dengan Karin

"Naruto" Sapa Sakura kepada Naruto

"Ahhh Sakura-chan ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya baka, kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Sakura

"ahhh... tidak apa-apa ohhh yha mulai besok Kamu dan Karin akan bersekolah di SMA Kuoh" Ujar Naruto

"hah sekolah? apa aku mengerti tentang apa yang akan di ajarkan?" Tanya Sakura

"kamu bakal mengerti kamu itu pandai, apalagi Evil Pieces itu sudah di berikan pengetahuan" Jawab Naruto

"Ahhh baiklah Naruto" Ujar Sakura

Kini Naruto dan Sakura hanya saling membisu tetapi dari yang Sakura lihat Naruto sedang meresa sedih

"Naruto ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"tidak apa-apa kok sakura-chan" Ujar Naruto dengan fake smile yang dapat dibaca Sakura

"Naruto berapa lama aku menjadi Sahabatmu dan aku sudah tahu jika kau sedang sedih ataupun senang dan apa gara-gara Rias?" Tanya Sakura

"aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu Sakura-chan" Ujar Naruto

"Dengar aku menyukaimu tapi bukan berarti aku menutupi ini, Rias mencintaimu Naruto" Ujar Sakura

"Apa? ini tidak mungkin sakura-chan waktu itu dia bilang dia menyayangi Issei" Balas Naruto

"Dasar baka, berapa kali aku bilang Rasa sayang dan Cinta itu berbeda" Ujar Sakura kesal

"Benarkah Sakura-chan?" Ujar Naruto minta kepastian

"Hem"

"Walau hatimu bukan lagi untukku tapi aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu dan..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dan itu membuat pipi Sakura memanas

"Aku masih mencintaimu Sakura-chan walau aku juga mencitai orang lain, tapi kamu tetap memiliki tempat dihatiku yang tidak bisa di tempati oleh orang lain" Ujar Naruto

"Naruto... benarkah?" Tanya Sakura

"Benar Sakura-chan, Aishiteru Sakura-chan" Akui Naruto

"Aishiteru mo Naruto" Balas Sakura yang kini menangis karena Naruto masih mencitainya walaupun Cinta itu terbagi dua tapi bukan apa-apa bagi Sakura

"Daisuki Sakura-chan" Ujar Naruto

"Daisuki Naruto"

Dan malam ini malam bulan purnama menjadi saksi akhir penantian Naruto atas Sakura dan bersatunya dua insan itu walau Naruto mecintai Rias sebagaimana besarnya mencintai Sakura tapi Akhir dari penantian Naruto atas Sakura bukan berarti Fiction ini selesai ini baru permulaan. Dan Naruto memperpendek jarak antara mereka dan merapatkan wajah mereka

CUP

Bibir Naruto medarat di bibir Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan ciuman pertama itu hanya melampiaskan kasih sayang dan rindu dan bukan nafsu birahi. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menyudahi ciuman itu karena kebutuhan Oksigen dan mereka pun kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing karena hari sudah menunjukan malam dan besok mereka harus sekolah.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

Kini Naruto berangkat sekolah bersama Sakura dan juga Karin, saat mereka memasuki gerbang tak disangka mereka mendapat tatapan lapar dari siswa dan siswi dari SMA Kuoh mungkin bagi Naruto sudah biasa tapi bagi Sakura dan Karin itu sangat mengerikan

"Kyyaaaa... Naruto-senpai tampan sekali pagi ini" Teriak salah satu siswi

"Kyyaaa Naruto-senpai maukah jadi Kekasihku" Teriak siswi lain

"hyaaa Naruto-kun bersama dengan dua Orang cantik" Teriak lagi

DAN...

"KEPARAT KAU ORANG TAMPAN SEDUNIA" Ujar Matsuda dan Motohama

Dan mereka harus berpisah karena Sakura dan juga Karin harus memasuki ruang kepala sekolah

TOK TOK TOK Suara ketukan pintu dari ruang sekolah

"Masuk" Ujar orang didalam

"Ohayou Sensei" Sapa Sakura dan Karin

"oh.. kalian siswi baru yha, kalian tunggu saja disini nanti wali kelas kalian akan mengantar kalian" Ujar kepala sekolah, Sakura dan Karin menunggu sekitar 10 Menit dan akhirnya mereka di jemput oleh Wali kelas mereka

"Siapa yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Sensei itu

"Saya" Sakura mengacungkan jari

"Kamu berada di kelas XIIa mari ikuti saya" Ujar sensei itu dan sakura mengikuti sensei itu

"dan berarti kamu karin, kamu di kelas XII2, Mari ikuti saya" Ujar sensei satunya lagi dan diikuti dengan lesu

'Yah tidak sekelas dengan sakura' Pikir Karin lesu

DI KELAS XIIa

"Aku dengar ada siswa pindahan di sekolah kita" ujar salah satu siswa

"laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya siswi yang lain

"Aku dengar perempuan apalagi mereka berdua tadi berangka bersama Naruto-kun"

Ruang kelas akan ramai seperti biasanya jika guru belum masuk dan di tempat 2 dari belakang dan belakang sendiri terlihat Naruto,Rias,dan Akeno yang sedang berbicang-bincang tapi pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti saat guru masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou Minna" Sapa guru itu

"Ohayou sensei" Balas para murid

"hari ini kelas kita kedatangan siswa pindahan, Haruno-san seilahkan masuk" Perintah guru itu pada Sakura. Kemudian Sakura memasuki kelas dan memperkenalkan diri

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura panggil saya Sakura, saya tinggal bersama Uzumaki Naruto dan hobi saya membaca buku medis dan yang tidak saya sukai adalah tidak tahu" Ujar Sakura yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas itu sweatdrop karena bagian yang terakhir

"Baiklah kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Akeno, Akeno tunjukkan tangan" Suruh guru itu dan Akeno menuruti perintah sang guru. kemudian Sakura duduk di sebelah Akeno dan di belakang Naruto

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya dan Akeno bisa berbagi buku dengan Haruno-san karena dia belum memiliki buku" Ujar guru

"Ha'i sensei"

.

.

.

TIME SKIP PULANG SEKOLAH

Kini Naruto and the Team dan Rias bersama Pearegennya sedang berkumpul di Ruang klub untuk menanyakan pasal kemarin kepada Naruto. Dan mereka masih menuggu kakashi tapi seperti biasa dia telat. Dan kemudian mucul seperti Aliran Vortex dan Kemudian mucul Kakashi

"Gomennasai minna aku terlambat tadi aku bertemu dengan ne..." Ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh Sakura

"Basi sensei, seperti biasa sensei beralasan _aku tadi membantu nenek-nenek di jalan dan kemudia aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan_" Ujar Sakura Kesal

"Yare..yare gomen" Ucap Kakashi yang menggaruk tenggkuknya yang tidak gatal

"sudahlah Kakashi sensei yang penting sudah datang kan Sakura-chan" Ujar Naruto yang sebenarnya dalam Hati mengerutuki keterlambatan Kakashi telat 10 menit sampai 20 menit masih di maklumi lah ini telat samapi 2 jam

"Baiklah pertama-tama saya kenalkan dulu Pearageku Rias-chan" Ujar Naruto dan dapat anggukan dari Rias

"Yang berambut merah itu adalah Uzumaki Karin di mengkonsumsi bidak 'Bishop'" Ujar Naruto dan Karin membungkukan badan

"Uzumaki?" Tanya Rias dan para pelayanyya kecuali Issei yang berteriak histeris

"JADI SENPAI SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN KARIN-SAN?"

"dia adalah kaka sepupuku jadi dia memakai marga Uzumaki tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Issei" Jelas Naruto dan dapat anggukan dari Rias dan para pelayanyyan yang membuat Rias lega

"yang tadi telat dan berambut putih adalah Hatake Kakashi, dia mengkonsumsi bidak Knight" Ujar Naruto dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Haruno Sakura, dia mengkonsumsi bidak Queen" Ujar Naruto dan Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Rias dan Rias merasa tidak suka bahwa orang yang didepannya ini adalah Queen dari Naruto. Tanpa mereka sadari Karin dan juga Kiba saling melirik satu sama lain

"Nah Naruto-kun bisa kamu jelaskan tentang hubunganmu dengan Azazel dan juga Hakuryukou" Tanya rias

"baiklah" jawab Naruto

**[Flashback On]**

Naruto yang sampai ke dimensi lainpun menegok ke kanan dan kekiri dan memeperhatikan sekitarnya dan merasa ada yang aneh

'Sepertinya ini bukan dunia Shinobi' Pikir Naruto

Kemudian Naruto berjalan entah kemana dan saat ia merasa Haus ia menemukan sungai dan segera kesana untuk meminum air dan membersihkan tubuhnya, Dan saat selesai membersihkan tubuhnya Naruto melihat ada orang memancing tapi tidak mendapat ikan dan kemudian Naruto medekati pemancing itu dan beberapa saat kemudia ia sadar bahwa orang itu bukanlah orang sembarangan ia memiliki aura yang kuat. merasa terus diperhatikan orang itupun bertanya kepada Naruto

"Kenapa kamu melihat aku terus?" Tanya Orang itu dan Naruto yang merasa ketahuan kemudia mendekati pria tua itu

"Anda siapa dan kenapa anda memiliki Aura yang kuat?" Tanya naruto

"Kamu sendiri juga siapa anak muda dan juga kamu bukan manusia biasa" Ujar Naruto

"Kan yang bertanya aku dulu, jadi anda jawab dulu pertanyaan saya baru saya akan jawan" Ujar Naruto dan Pria tua itu hanya menghela nafas

"Namaku Azazel Gubernur dari malaikat jatuh dan aura yang kau lihat ini adalah karena aku malaikat jatuh" Jelas Azazel

"Malaikat jatuh?" Tanya Naruto pada pria yang bernama Azazel itu

"iya dan di dunia ini bukan hanya ada Malaikat jatuh saja tetapi ada iblis dan juga Malaikat," Ujar Azazel dan kemudia menceritakan tentang tiga Fraksi yang terus bermusuhan dan juga 13 longinus dan juga Great war

"Jadi bukan hanya di dunia shinobi saja yang berperang?" Ujar Naruto

"dari pertanyaanmu itu, sepertinya kamu bukan dari Dimensi ini?" Tanya Azazel

"anda benar Azazel-san" Jawab Naruto

Dan kemudia Naruto dan Azazel melakukan perbincangan dan kadang mereka berdua tertawa karena candan yang dikeluarkan Azazel ataupun Naruto.

"Jadi sekarang kamu tinggal dimana Naruto?" Tanya Azazel

"Entah Azazel-san, aku juga tidak tahu" Ujar Naruto

"Jika kamu mau kamu bisa tiggal bersama saya di Grigori" Tawar Azazel

"Baikllah aku ikut denganmu Azazel-san"

Dan kemudian Naruto bersama Azazel menuju Grigori tempat tinggal Azazel dan saat sampai dirumahnya Azazel disambut oleh Vali sang Hakuryukou

"Siapa itu Azazel, dari auranya dia kuat apa aku boleh melawannya?" Tanya Vali kepada Azazel

"hah,, kamu slalu saja bertarung terus yang ada di otakumu apa tidak ada yang lain Vali?" Tanya Azazel

"Kau lupa Azazel bahwa hidupku ini hanya untuk bertarung" Tanya

"hah terserah, tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu bertarung dengan Naruto mengkin suatu saat nanti Vali" Ujar Azazel

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu Azazel" Ujar Vali kemudian melirik Naruto yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dari Aura dan Kekuatan yang di keluarkan Vali

Dan mulai dari saat itu Naruto mengetahui tentang dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang dan selama dia bersama Azazel dia selalu di berikan tugas untuk menyingkirkan siapa saja yang membangkang perintah Azazel atau bertindak sendiri untuk mengganggu manusia dan juga selama bersama Azazel Naruto berteman dekat dengan Hakuryukou Valli Lucifer. Dan saat enam bulan dia bersama Azazel naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia Normal.

"Azazel-san apakah boleh aku ingin hidup normal dengan hidup berdampingan dengan orang lain" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu boleh Naruto, itu semua hak kamu untuk tinggal dimana tapi ada syaratnya" Ujar Azazel

"Apa syaratnay Azazel -san?" Tanya Naruto

"Kamu ingat pertemuan pertamamu dengan Vali? dia berniat bertarung denganmu jadi sebelum kau hidup normal lawanlah dulu vali" Ujar Azazel

"Baiklah aku terima syarat itu Azazel-san"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meberitahu Vali pasti dia senang dan pertarunganmu dengan Vali akan dilaksanakan besok jadi bersiaplah Naruto" Ujar Azazel yang sekarang sudah pergi ketampat Vali

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Disini sekarang berdiri Naruto dan juga Vali yang sedang berhadap-hadapan

"Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang Naruto" Ujar Vali

"dan aku dengar dari Azazel kamu ingin hidup normal, sayang sekali yah" lanjut Vali

"baiklah lebih baik kita mulai pertarungannya kawan" Ujar Naruto

dan kini Vali mulai mengaktifkan Armournya dan Naruto mengeluarkan Kusanagi no Tsuruginya dan jual beli serangan atara merekapun terjadi dan terlihat Armour dari Vali sudah hancur akibat serangan dari Kusanagi No Tsurugi.

"Pedang yang bagus Naruto" Ujar Vali yang mulai lelah "Dan aku tidak pernah sesenang dan menikmat pertarungan seperti ini Naruto hanya Kamu" Lanjut Vali

"Dan sayangnya akan berakhir disini Vali" Ujar Naruto

"Kita lihat saja Naruto" Ujar Vali dan kini mengaktifkan Armornya lagi

_**"Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu"**_

Dan serangan dari dapat di hindari vali, Kemudia saat Vali di udara Naruto membuat Hand Seal

_**"Katon " Gaoka mekakyu"**_

Dan kemudian serangan api itu mengarah ke arah Vali dan dengan cepat Vali menyedot tenaga pada seranga itu

[DIVINE] [DIVINE] [DIVINE] [DIVINE] [DIVINE]

[DIVINE] [DIVINE] [DIVINE] [DIVINE] [DIVINE]

Dan saat Vali sibuk untuk meyerap itu Naruto kemudian teleport di belakang Vali

"Selesai Vali" Ujar Naruto yang membuat Vali terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba di belakang Vali

_**"Fuuton : Rasenshuriken"**_

"BUUUM" dan vali terkena serang itu "Blar" seranga itu mendarat di tanah dan meledak dengan pusaran angin.

Dan kini Vali berdiri dengan tergoboh-gopoh karena Armornya sudah hancur dan tubuh vali terkena sayatan dimana-mana . kemudian Vali bangkit dengan tergopoh-goph karena sekarang Armor keduanya sudah hancur

"Cukup Naruto" Lerai Azazel . "Sekarang kamu boleh hidup Normal" Lanjut Azazel dan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Kamu memang hebat sobat, tapi suatu saat akan kubalas kekalahanku" Ujar Vali sambil tersenyum

"Kamu juga hebat Vali, tapi aku harus pergi jaa" Ujar NAruto dan kini melangkah pergi dari Grigori dan Naruto hidup Normal sampai dua tahun dan hidupnya kembali kesemula saat dia mengenal Rias dan juga para pelayannya

**[Flashbcak Off]**

"jadi seperti itu senpai kenapa kamu bisa kenal dengan Azazel dan Akrab dengan Hakuryokou" Ujar Koneko

"hmmm" dehem Naruto

"Dan issei jika kau ingin mengalahkan Vali kamu harus berlatih lebih keras lagi, dan besok aku akan lihat sebesar mana kekuatan draig" Ujar Naruto yang memebuat semua orang kaget dengan apa yang diucapka Naruto

"Apakah kamu ingin bertarung dengan Kaiser Naga Merah?" Tanya Rias dan dapat anggukan dari Akeno dan Sakura

"bukan aku yang akan melawan Draig" jawab Naruto yang semakin membuat penghuni semakin bingung

"Lantas siapa Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi

"Benar Naruto-kun?" Ikut Rias

"Yang akan melawan Draig besok adalah teman kesayanganku yang menemaniki selama ini" Jawab Naruto

"Jangan-jangan..." Ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh Naruto

"Kau benar Kakashi-sensei yang akan melawan Draig adalah Kurama" Jawab Naruto

"are... are siapa itu Kurama?" Tanya Akeno

"Kurama adalah Bijuu ekor sembilan Kyuubi berbentuk Rubah ekor sembilan dengan Energi Infinite" Jawab Kakashi

"Lantas buat apa pertarungan itu?" Tanya Kiba

"Menurut perkiraanku pertarungan ini di lakukan agar saat Issei melawan Vali kekuatan dan tenaga dari Kaisar Naga Merah akan keluar secara maximal di sebabkan oleh tekanan yang besar dikeluarkan Draig saat melawan Kurama, Apakah seperti itu Naruto" Tanya Kakashi

"Yha seperti biasa analisamu memang yang terhebat Kakashi-sensei " Puji Naruto pada Kakashi

"yare.. yare itu sudah biasa Naruto jangan terlalu memuji" Ujar Kakashi,

"lalu di mana pertarungan itu akan di lakukan tidak mungkin dilakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu tidak hime, perterungan itu akan dilakukan di alam bawah sadar karena tidak mungkin kedua makhluk itu akan bertarung di dunia tengah" Ujar Naruto, Sakura yang dipanggil Hime hanya tersenyum sedangkan Rias hanya melotot karena Sakura dipanggil Hime

"jika begitu kita tidak bisa melihat pertarunganmu" Ujar Karin

"walau kalian tidak bisa melihat pertarungannya tapi kalian akan melihat Hasilnya jadi tunggu saja" Ujar Naruto

Dan kemudian tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih meilik keluarga Gremory tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Grayfia

"Selamat malam semuanya, maaf jika mengganggu" Ujar Grayfia

"tidak apa-apa Grayfia nee-sama ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Rias sekaligus mewakili pertanyaan dari yang lainnya

"tiga hari dimulai dari sekarang akan diadakan pertemuan besar antara pempian tiga Fraksi untuk membahas masalah Aliansi, dan maksud dan tujuan saya datang kesini adalah karena perintah dari Sirzech-sama untuk meminta kalian menjaga pertemuan itu dari gangguan dari pihak yang menginkan perang" Jelaas Grayfia

"Ha'i saya dan para pelayan saya bersedia onee-sama" Jawab Rias

"Naruto-kun?"

"aku akan ikut membantu, karena perdamaian adalah tujuanku" Ujar Naruto

**-TBC-**

* * *

Yo minna selesai juga chapter 12 dan awal dari pertarungan sesungguhnya akan dimulai dari chapter 13

SEKIAN

**TANYA JAWAB**

Lavina Ai Lavenderh makasih sarannya

iib junior bagian itu udah di replace bro

Uzumaki Akagami bukan lemah tapi TIME SKIP

Ae Hatake ngantuk bro


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X (ikut alur aja nanti)

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

* * *

**Episode Sebelumnya**

"Lantas buat apa pertarungan itu?" Tanya Kiba

"Menurut perkiraanku pertarungan ini di lakukan agar saat Issei melawan Vali kekuatan dan tenaga dari Kaisar Naga Merah akan keluar secara maximal di sebabkan oleh tekanan yang besar dikeluarkan Draig saat melawan Kurama, Apakah seperti itu Naruto" Tanya Kakashi

"Yha seperti biasa analisamu memang yang terhebat Kakashi-sensei " Puji Naruto pada Kakashi

"yare.. yare itu sudah biasa Naruto jangan terlalu memuji" Ujar Kakashi,

"lalu di mana pertarungan itu akan di lakukan tidak mungkin dilakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu tidak hime, perterungan itu akan dilakukan di alam bawah sadar karena tidak mungkin kedua makhluk itu akan bertarung di dunia tengah" Ujar Naruto, Sakura yang dipanggil Hime hanya tersenyum sedangkan Rias hanya melotot karena Sakura dipanggil Hime

"jika begitu kita tidak bisa melihat pertarunganmu" Ujar Karin

"walau kalian tidak bisa melihat pertarungannya tapi kalian akan melihat Hasilnya jadi tunggu saja" Ujar Naruto

Dan kemudian tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih meilik keluarga Gremory tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Grayfia

"Selamat malam semuanya, maaf jika mengganggu" Ujar Grayfia

"tidak apa-apa Grayfia nee-sama ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Rias sekaligus mewakili pertanyaan dari yang lainnya

"tiga hari dimulai dari sekarang akan diadakan pertemuan besar antara pempian tiga Fraksi untuk membahas masalah Aliansi, dan maksud dan tujuan saya datang kesini adalah karena perintah dari Sirzech-sama untuk meminta kalian menjaga pertemuan itu dari gangguan dari pihak yang menginkan perang" Jelaas Grayfia

"Ha'i saya dan para pelayan saya bersedia onee-sama" Jawab Rias

"Naruto-kun?"

"aku akan ikut membantu, karena perdamaian adalah tujuanku" Ujar Naruto

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kini Naruto and the team dan Rias bersama Peargenya sedang berada di hamparan rumput yang lumayan luas untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka yang kemarin Kurama Vs Draig

"Kurasa ini tempat yang nyaman" Ujar Naruto

"yah, menurutku juga begitu Naruto" Jawab Kakashi

"lebih baik kita segera memulainya Naruto-senpai" Ujar Issei tak sabaran

"Baiklah tapi tunggu sebentar" Balas Naruto, kemudian naruto mengambil posisi bersila

[MINDSCAPE NARUTO ON]

"Kurama apa kau siap menghadapi Naga itu?" Tanya Naruto

**"Kapanpun aku siap Naruto" **Jawab Kurama

"Tapi ingat jangan sampai membunuhnya atau kau yang terbunuh" Ujar Naruto

**"Aku tidak janji Naruto hahah"** Canda Kurama

"Baiklah lebih baik kita mulai"

"hem

[MINDSCAPE NARUTO OF]

Kemudian Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan kemudian menatap Issei

"Duduklah Issei dan Satukan tinjumu denganku kemudian berkonsentrasi dan tutup matamu" Ujar Naruto dengan mengambangkan kepal tangan kanannya

"ha'i senpai" Jawab Issei dan kemudian menuruti perintah dari Naruto dan kemudian menutup matanya

[MINDSCAPE ON]

Naruto dan Issei kini sudah berada di tempat yang seperti di kelilingi oleh Api dan tidak jauh dari posisi mereka terdapat seekor Naga raksasa

"Woooo... dimana ini Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Issei

"Ini di alam bawah sadarmu, dan bangunkanlah Draig" Ujar Naruto

kemudia Issei mendekati Draig dan memberikan sedikit kekuatan Iblis di tanganyya untuk membangunkan draig. kemudia Drig membuka matanya sedikit terkejut karena ada Naruto karena belum pernah ada orang yang bisa datang ke alam bawah sadarnya selain orang yang memilikinya

**"Ada apa kalian datang kemari Partner Naruto?"** Ujar DRaig

"Ano..." Issei bingung menjawab apa

"biar aku yang menjelaskannya, Kurasa kamu sudah mendengar rencana apa yang aku buat kemarin kan?" Tanya Naruto

**"Aku mendengarnya"**

"Lalu apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Naruto

**"Baiklah jika itu untuk kebaikan Partnerku"** Jawab Jawab Draig

"Baiklah jika begitu kalian berdua tutuplah mata kalian" Perintah Naruto kepada Issei dan juga Draig

.

"Bukalah mata Kalian" Perintah Naruto

"wooooo... Naruto-senpai kau..." Issei tak bisa menerusakan kata-katanya karena melihat Naruto yang berada di atas kepala Kurama

"Perkenalkan temanku ini Kurama" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan Kurama sedangkna Kurama dan Draig saling melihat dan kemudian Naruto dan Issei menjauh dari Kurama dan juga Draig yang sebentar lagi akan bertarung

**"Aura yang sangat Kuat" **Ujar Draig

**"Kau juga memiliki Aura yang kuat" **Balas Kurama

**"Sebelum pertarungan dimulai perkenalkan namaku Kurama bergelar Kyuubi no yokou" **Ujar Kurama seraya memperkenalkan diri

**"Dan aku adalah Draig Welsh dragon salah satu Naga surgawi dan bergelar Kaisar Naga Merah" **Balas Draig

"YO KURAMA DRAIG PERTARUNGAN DIMULAI" Teriak Naruto karena tempat mereka sekarang jauh dari Kurama dan juga Draig

.

.

.

Kini Draig dan juga Kurama berhadap-hadapan One By One . Darig meyerah Kurama dahulu

_**"Dragon Shot"**_

Serangan dari Draog bisa di mentahkan oleh Kurama dengan mengibaskan ekornya untuk mehalau serangan dari draig

**"Selanjutnya aku"** Kini Kurama menggumpulkan Aura positive dan negative kemudian bergabung dan menjadi sebuh boal

_**"Bijuu dama"**_

Begitupun serangan dari Kurama yang dapat di hindari oleh Draig setelah dia terbang ke angkasa. dan kemudian Kurama bergerak dengan sangat cepat kebelakang Draig yang masih di udara dan menghempaskannya ketanah

"Bummm"

Suara Draig terjatuh setelah menerima serangan dari Kurama.

_**"Fire of thunder roar" **_

Dan mucul semburan api berlapis petir dari Draig yang mengenai Kurama membuat tubuhnya jatuh karena sengatan listrik dari semburan api. dan kemudian Kurama membalas serangan dari Draig dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di lihat dengan kasat mat , tapi Naluri naga yang dimiliki oleh Draig membuat dia bisa menahan serangan dari Kurama. Begitupun serangan Api dilepisi petir Draig bisa di hindari oleh Kurama dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya. Kurama kemudian begerak ceoat kebelakang Draig dan menarik nafas dalam

_**"Tailed Beast Shockwave"**_

Auman dari Kurama itu membuat Draig terlepar karena gelombang dari auman kurama benar-benar Kuat

**'Sial jika seperti ini aku bisa kalah' **Pikir Draig tanpa disadarinya Kurama sudah melesatkan jutsu

_**"Nine-Tails : Fire Breath"**_

Draig yang menyadari itu sembuaran nafas api dari Kurama kemudian menahan serangan dari Kurama dengan semburan api

_**"Dragon Fire Roar"**_

Kedua seranga api itu berbenuran dan membuat Aura panas yang sangat kuat membuat siapa saja yang medakati area pertarungan mereka akan mecicipi sedikit api dari Neraka

**'Sial Naga itu benar-benar Kuat seranganku bisa di tahan olehnya' Pikir Kurama**

**'Rubah itu sangat Kuat aku sampai di buat kualahan olehnya, dia adalah lawan terkuat yang pernah aku hadapi selain White-One' Pikir draig**

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto

"Benar-benar pertarungan kelas tinggi, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat pergerakan dari Rubah itu dan bagaiman Draig menahan serangan itu" Ujar Issei

"Kau benar Issei tapi pertarungan masih belum selesai " Jawab Naruto

"Kau benar senpai, kelas dua makhluk itu sangat tinggi dan juga dari Aura mereka terlebih Kurama aku tidak melihat diamana batas kemampuannya" Ujar Issei

"Kau memang benar karena Energi Kurama itu Infinite alias tak terbatas" Jawab Naruto

"Apa? aku tidak percaya itu" Tanya Issei tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya

"itu memang benar tapi walau dia memiliki energi tak terbatas tetap saja tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan energi tak terbatas itu dan jika dia kehabisan tenaga dia akan melakukan meditasi" Ujar Naruto

"Benar-benar mengerikan" Ujar Issei dan naruto hanya tersenyum

'Kurama sekarang bagaimana kau mengakhiri pertarungan ini' Pikir Naruto

Kembali kepertarungan

Kedua makhluk berkekuatan besar itu meningkatkan kekuatan mereka karena tidak bisa mengenai mush satu sama lain

**"Tak kusangka kau begitu kuat Draig" Ujar Kurama**

**"Kau juga hebat karena selama ini yang bisa menandingiku hanya White-One" Jawab Draig**

**"Baiklah apa kah kau bisa menahan serangan Dragon shotku yang berlipat-lepat ini" Ujar Draig** Dan kemudian membuat bola sinar yang memiliki energi yang besar

"**Gawat sinar itu memiliki energi yang kuat aku harus menahannya" Gumam Kurama**

_**"Mega Dragon Shot"**_

_**"**__**Nine-Tails Beam"**_

Dan kedua serangan berbentuk laser itu bertubrukan lagi dan mengakibatkan terciptanya lubang besar dari benturan kedua serangan itu. Saat melihat celah dari Kurama Draig kemudian membuat serangan jarak jauh yang sangat cepat

_**"circle of fire"**_

Dan serangan dari Draig mengenai Kurama dan membuatnya terbetal karena daya hancur yang Kuat, Setelah kurama berdiri lagi dia mergerak cepat kearah Draig

**"Rasakan balasanku naga" Ujar Kurama**

**"Ap-..."** Draig belum selesai dengan ucapannya karena Kurama dudah menggunak sebuah jutsu

_**"Bijuu Hachimaki"**_

Dan kemudian Ekaor Kurama membentuk seperti perisai dan berputar dengan sangat cepat menegakibatkan Draig terlontar keudara dan kemudian jatuh ber debum dan scepat kilat lagi Kurama menyerang ke arah Draig dan menggunakan sebuh jutsu lagi

_**"Bijuu Kyuu no **__**Dansutēru"**_

Salah satu ekor Kurama mengangkat tubuh Draig dan kemudian melempat tubuh Draig dan secepat kilat menyerang Draig dengan memukulkan ekornya ke Draig dan begitu terus sampai sembilan kali pukulan ekor dari Kurama mengenai Draig dan membuat Draig terluka parah, Karena ekor dari Kurama memiliki kekuatan seperti cambuk api yang dapat menghanguskan apa yang area yang terkena seranga itu

Dan Kemudian Draig kembali bangkit dan seperti membuat serangan sangat besar

_**"Dragon sun fire attack"**_

Dan dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat serangan dari Draig mengenai telak Kuraam dan membuat ledakan yang sangat besar dan are yang luas dan tidak mungkin selamat setelah terkena serangan itu begitulah pemikiran dari Draig

**"Berakhir sudah pertarungan yang menengkan ini" **Gumam Draig yang kini sudah mecapai batasnya.

**"Jangan sebut aku pemimpin para bikuu jika serangan seperti ini aku tidak bisa menahannya"** Ujar Kurama yang membuat draig tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat karena makhluk didepannya ini selamat dari serangan besar itu dan terdapat beberapa tempelan tulang yang melekat pada Kurama

**"beruntung aku menggunakan pelindung tulang ini jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi sayang sepertinya akan sampai disini pertarungan mennyenagkan kita Draig"** Ujar Kurama dan kemudian membuat serangan penghabisan

_**"**__**Tailed Beast Chakra Arms" **_

Dan kemudian mucul sebuah tangan bebentuk chakra dari tanah yang kini mengikat seluruh tubuh Draig

**"Apa ini? Kenapa sulit di lepaskan" Ujar Draig**

**"Kamu tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari seranganku kali ini" Ujar Kurama**

Dan Kini Kurama mengumpulkan aura positive dan negative seperti tadi, tapi energi yang dikumpulkan lebih banyak dari serangan bijuu dama pembuka tadi

**"Berakhir" Gumam lirih Kurama**

_**"Renzouku Bijuu Damaa"**_

Dan 7 Bijuu dama mengarah ke Draig dan karena tubuh Draig terikat oleh tangan chakra jaadi tidak bisa mengindari serang itu

"BLAAAAR" "BLAAAAR" "BLAAAAR" "BLAAAAR"

"BLAAAAR" "BLAAAAR" "BLAAAAR"

Serangan beruntun dari Kurama mengakhiri pertarungan ini dan berkahir dengan kemenagan dari Kurama. Dan Draig kini sedang terjatuh Karena kehabisan tenaga dan luka parah yang dialaminya karena serangan beruntun itu tapi kemudian Kurama menyalurkan chakra penyembuhnya ke draig dengan begitu Draig akan pulih total dalam waktu dua sampai tiga hari. Kemudian Naruto dan juga Issei mendekati Are pertarungan draig dan juga Kurama yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk

"baiklah pertarungan ini sudah selesai dan walau aku tahu Draig tidak mengeluarkan Jugernout Drive tapi itu sudah cukup karena kurama juga tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya" Ujar Naruto

**"Bukannya aku tidak mau bocah, tapi karena kau melarangku dan hanya menyuruhku menggunakan 1/3 dari kekuatanku"** Ujar Kurama

"hahahah Gomen Kurama" Ujar Naruto Kaku dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"1/3? aku tidak percaya dengan kemampuan seperti itu dan aura yang sangat mengerikan itu ternyata hanya 1/3 sulit dipercaya Senpai" Ujar Issei

"memang seperti itu, dan sebaiknya kita kembali kedunia nyata karena urusan kita sudah selesai" Ujar Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Kurama dan juga Issei. Setalah itu di di sekliling mereka terdapat cahaya yang sangat silau dan kemudian membawa mereka ke dunia nyata

[MINDSCAPE OFF]

.

.

.

Dan Kini Naruto dan juga Issei telah membuka kedua matanya dan memperhatikan sekeliling sepertinya mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang disitu ehmmm relate Iblis

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Ujar Rias,Akeno, dan juga Sakura bebarengan

"Menyenagkan. Benarkan Issei?" tanya Naruto pada Issei dan membuat ketiga gadis di depannya menggembungkan pipinya pasalnya mereka bertanya serius dan Naruto hanya tertawa

[DUAKH]

[DUAKH]

[DUAKH]

"Ittai... Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Sakura-chan" Ujar Naruto kesakitan

"Habis Naruto-kun sendiri yang salah kita tanya serius" Ujar Rias sedangkan Sakura dan Akeno hanya mengangguk setuju dan iblis lainnnya yang melihat itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka

"Gomen" Ujar Naruto seraya minta maaf

"Baiklah sekarang jelaskan naruto-kun?" Ujar Rias minta penjelasan

dan kemudian Naruto menceritakan pertarungan antara Kurama dan Juga Draig A-Z tanpa terlewat sedikitpun danmereka hanya melongo dengan kekuatan Kurama yang dapat mengalahkan Draig karena pasalnya yang bisa mengalahkan Draig hanay Ouborobos Dragon atau Ophis sedangkan Hakuryukou hanya bisa mengimbangi dan kadang mereka selalu bertukar tempat salah satu diatas.

"Walau seperti itu kedua makhluk itu belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya Buchou" Ujar Issei

"APA?" Tanya Rias dan Akeno tidak percaya dengan dampak dari serangan mereka tapi itu masih belum kekuatan penih dari kedua makhluk itu

"ya sepeti yang di bilang kakashi-sensei walau dia memiliki energi tak terbatas tetap saja tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan energi tak terbatas itu dan jika dia kehabisan tenaga dia akan melakukan meditasi" Ujar Naruto

"Benar-benar makhluk yang menerikan" Ucap Rias dan juga Akeno bebarengan lagi

"Ara...ara dan bagaimana kondisi Draig?" Tanya Akeno pada naruto

"Draig terluka parah tapi tenang Kurama telah menyalurkan hawa penyembuhannya jadi dalam waktu dua sampai tiga hari dia akan pulih total walau bagaimanpun juga serangan Renzouku Bijuu dama bukanlah seranga yang bukan sembarangan orang bisa menghalangnya" Ujar Naruto menjelaskan yang membuat lainnya pasal kondisi Sakiryuutei

"Dan lebih baik ke vila kecilku yang ada disekitar sini, karena kondisi Naruto-kun dan juga Issei yang sepertinya lelah" Ujar Rias

"yah sebaiknya begitu" Setuju dari Sakura Dan kemudian mereka semua berjalan menuju ke villa Rias yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

Kini Naruto sedang berada di halaman belakang Villa itu untuk menikmati udara malam yang sejuk dan karena hari sudah menunjukan pukul 11.27 malam semua iblis sudah tidur tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto ternyata Rias,Akeno,dan juga Sakura belum tidur entah apa yang membuat mereka terjaga.

Dan kini Rias sedang berada di balkon lantai dua Villanya dan matanya Green Bluenya melihat sosok orang yang dicintainya sedang berada di halaman belakang dan memutuskan akan menemani sang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik itu

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ahhhh.. Rias-chan ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa hanya tadi tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang berada di halaman belakang ini" Ujar Rias

"ohhhh" Naruto hanya ber ohh ria

"Dan apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias

"Hanya memandangi malam yang cerah ini dan seperti wajahmu Rias-chan" Ujar Naruto tidak sadar dan Rias hanya memerah mendengar itu Naruto yang sadar akan yang diucapkannya kemudian segera meminta maaf kepada Rias

"Gomen Rias-chan aku berbicara yang tidak-tidak" Ucap Naruto

"ahh.. tidak apa-apa karena aku senang mendengar kata-kata itu darimu" Ujar Rias

"Apa maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya Naruto meminta kepastian

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto" Ujar Rias disertai semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih

"apa benar Rias? Bukannya waktu itu kamu bilang kamu menyayangi Issei dan kamu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Issei dan artinya i..." Naruto tidak sempat menyelsaika kata-katanya Karena rias keburu memeluknya dan seperti terisak

"Perasaanku terhadap Issei hanya sebatas sayang bukan cinta , dan aku tinggal di ruamh Issei adalah karena aku ingin melihat reaksimu dengan apa yang aku buat dan ternyata..." Rias juga tidka sempat menyelsaikan kata-katanya karena Naruto terburu mengecup bibirnya

"Cukup Rias aku sudah mengerti, ternyata Sakura-chan tidak berbohong dan ternyata kamu melakukan semua ini agar kau membuatku cemburu" Ujar Naruto

"Sakura?"

"sakura adalah kekasihku walau aku juga mencintaimu tapi.." Ujar Naruto terpotong

"Aku tidak masalah menjadi yang kedua karena sistem cinta Iblis memperbolehkan memiliki pasanngan lebih dari satu" Ujar Rias dan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu dan kemudian mendekatkan diri kearah Rias dan mengecup sebenar bibirnya

"Lebih baik kita tidur karena sekarang sudah malam" Ujar Naruto

"ara Naruto-kun mau tidur bersamaku?" Tanya Rias dengan wajah menggoda

"Tapi-..." Ucapan narutp terpotong karena Rias keburu menarik Naruto ke arah kamar yang kosong

**DI tempat Lain**

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Akeno

"Akeno... ahhh aku tidak apa-apa kok walau bagaimanapu aku iblis dan sku tahu sistem percintaan dari iblis dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Begitu ya" Jawab Akeno

"Mau bagaimana lagi sistem percintaan Iblis seperti itu jadi aku tidak bisa apa-apa kalau Naruto meiliki pasangan selain aku karena dia adalah King" Ujar Sakura

"tapi benar kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akeno memastikan

"benar akeno aku malah turut bahagia" Ujar Sakura tulus tanpa paksaan sedikitpun karena melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama dengan orang lain yang mencintianya walau dia harus diduakan tapi Sakura bahagia.

Sedangkan di tempat Naruto

**Naruto dan Rias kini berada di kamar yang kosong **

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Naruto gugup karena kini Rias sudah melpas pakaiannya menyisakan Bra dan celana dalam

"Aku ingin kau melakukan itu denganku Naruto-kun?" balas Rias yang masih menampakkan senyuman di wajahnya tapi terlihat mesum,ganas, dan juga agresif salah bicara bisa membuat Rias kecewa

"Aku masih belum siap untuk melakukan ini Rias-chan" ucap Naruto

"K-kenapa Naruto-kun apa aku masih kurang sempurna untukmu?" ucap Rias yang sedikit kecewa Karena Naruto tidak mau

"Bukan begitu Rias,aku pasti akan mengambilnya tapi bukan sekarang tapi saat aku memilikimu sutuhnya nanti" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Rias.

"Maafkan aku yang egois ini Naruto" Ujar Rias tanpa aba-aba Naruto mencium bibir Rias dalam dan kemudian melepas ciuman itu dan kemudian melepas ciuman itu

CUP

Sebuah ciuman yang awalnya lembut menjadi sebuah lumatan, adu lidah, dan saling menghisap saliva dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepas ciuman itu karena kehabisan Oksigen dan kemudian mereka tidur mengingat hari sudah dini hari.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

dan keesokan harinya Naruto dan yang lainnya berkumpul berada di Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib untuk membahas tentang pertemuan besar besok

antara tiga Fraksi

"Jadi besok adalah pertemuan dari pimpinan ketiga fraksi untuk membahas aliansi yah?" tanya Naruto

"Kau benar naruto-kun jadi kita harus mengamankan pertemuan ini terrutama dari keompok yang bernama Chaos Bridge" Ujar Rias

"Chaos Bridge?" Tanya semuanya kecuali Naruto

"Dari informasi yang akku dapatkan dari Azazel, Chaos Bridge adalah organisasi hitam yang menolak aliansi dari ketiga fraksi yang bernggotakan orang-orang tangguh yang sudah mencapai level Balance Breaker" Jelas Naruto

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

Yo minna chapter 13 selesai juga semoga pada puas walau agak amburasul dan maaf jika tidak berkenan di hati para Readers semua

NOTE : Maaf gk bisa balas Review karena ada urusan mendadak jadi time skip bagian akhir rada kacau


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X (ikut alur aja nanti)

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

* * *

**Episode Sebelumnya**

dan keesokan harinya Naruto dan yang lainnya berkumpul berada di Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib untuk membahas tentang pertemuan besar besok

antara tiga Fraksi

"Jadi besok adalah pertemuan dari pimpinan ketiga fraksi untuk membahas aliansi yah?" tanya Naruto

"Kau benar naruto-kun jadi kita harus mengamankan pertemuan ini terrutama dari keompok yang bernama Chaos Bridge" Ujar Rias

"Chaos Bridge?" Tanya semuanya kecuali Naruto

"Dari informasi yang akku dapatkan dari Azazel, Chaos Bridge adalah organisasi hitam yang menolak aliansi dari ketiga fraksi yang bernggotakan orang-orang tangguh yang sudah mencapai level Balance Breaker" Jelas Naruto

.

.

.

* * *

Pertemuan antar pemimpin ketiga Fraksi itu terjadi dan sekarang semua pemimpin dari Faksi sudah datang kecuali Sirzech yang entah dimana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto, lama tak bertemu?" Tanya Azazel kepada Naruto untuk memulai pembicaraan.

" baik seperti yang kau lihat Azazell!" Jawab Naruto

"Dan sepertinya kau mendapat budak baru Naruto-senpai" Dan kini Vali bertanya

"iya, walau begitu mereka bukan budakku melainkan keluargaku vali" Ujar Naruto

"sepertinya kau masih tidak berubah senpai" Ujar Vali

"yha karena itulah aku" Jawab Naruto

"dan sepertinya mereka memiliki kekuatan yang besar Naruto" Ujar Azazel

"kau benar Azazel karena mereka memiliki Body Sacred Gear" Jawab Naruto

"Kau memiliki teman baru yang menarik apa aku boleh bertarung dengan mereka?" Tanya Vali dan membuat Naruto dan Azazel Sweatdrop

"Kau itu hanya bertarung saja Vali, dan mereka bukan teman baruku melainkan teman lamaku yang sudah lama tidak bertemu" Jelas Naruto kepada Vali dan juga Azazel

Dan kemudian pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Michael sang pemimpin malaikat yang di dampingi oleh Irina yan gnotabene Excorcist

"lalu sekarang dimana Sirzech, seharusnya dia sudah datang" Tanya Michael

"entahlah Michael-sama, Nii-san selalu begitu" Ujar Rias yang membuat semua sweatdrop

Dan tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berlambang kluarga Gremory milik Grayfia

"Gommen atas kedatanganku yang telat karena harus menjalankan tugas dari Lord Gremory" Ujar Sirzech dan mendapat anggukan dari Grayfia

"tak apa Sirzech" jawab Azazel

"Dan sepertinya kau membawa orang yang kuat untuk mengawal rapat kita ini" Ujar Azazel memandang Naruto dan Rias beserta yang lainnya

"Yha karena aku hanay tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu Rapat kita ini" Ujar Sirzech memberi penjelasan

"Jika ada Naruto disini aku yakin semua akan lancar" Ujar Azazel. "Dan lebih baik kita mulai Rapat kita ini" Lanjut Azazel

Dan kemudian rapatpun dimulai dengan Sirzech di kawal oleh Rias bersama pearagenya dan juga ada Naruto and the Team, Seraffal yang di kawal oleh Sona, Azazel di kawal oleh vali sang Hakuryukou dan Michael di kawal oleh Irina selaku penganut Fraksi tuhan. Dan Naruto dan kelompoknya karena merasakan adanya ancaman yang entah akan datang darimana, dan terlihat mata dari Kakashi yang sudah berneda warna dengan mata kirinya menjadi mangekyou sharingan. dan beberapa saat kemudian Rapat itus selesai dengan ketiga Fraksi beraliansi

"dan dengan bigini Fraksi Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat beraliansi" Ujar Michael yang memberi keputusan Final

"yha dengan seperti ini aku berharap tidak akan terjadi perang lagi karena aku ingin hidup damai dan tidak ingin terjadi situasi yang merepotkan lagi" Dan perkataan dari Azazel ini membuat semuanya Sweatdrop

Dan tiba-tiba sekeliling mereka terasa waktu berhenti, semua yang ada diruangan itu tidak terpengaruh dengan ini kecuali Irina yang merupakan Excorcist biasa dan kemudian setelah muncul sesosok orang atau tepatnya Iblis dengan lingkaran sihir semua yang ada diruangan itu

"Sepertinya aku terlambat" Ujar Sosok itu

" apa yang kau lakukan Katereea !? apa maksud semua ini!?" Tanya Serafall yang dulu akrab dengan sosok itu dan kenapa dia melakukan ini

"yan pasti adalah untuk menggagalkan rencana kalian untuk beraliansi tapi sayangnya aku terlambat jadi aku akan membunuh kalian." Sahut Katereea dengan menembakkan energy Demonicnya tapi langsung di hadang oleh Azazel dan kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang Rapat itu

"dan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan dari Gasper Vladi unutk menghentikan waktu?" Ujar Sirzech dan membuat tatapan tak percaya dari Rias dan para pearagenya

"jadi kau tahu Sirzech tentang rencanaku ini?" Tanya Katereea dengan menujukan senyum sinisnya

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu" Balas Sirzech

"Tapi sayang kalian akan berakhir disini" Sahut Katereea dengan menembakkan energy Demonicnya tapi langsung di hadang oleh Azazel dan kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang Rapat itu

Dan Kemudian gedung itu terkena serangan dari luat

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

Serangan dari luar mengenai gedung dari SMA Kuoh dan membuat Sirzech,Seraffal, dan juga Michael dan serangan itu adalah serangan dari sosok yang seperti penyihir dan mengeluarkan laser berkekuatan sihir dari keningnya a.k.a "Majutsu" dan mereka memberikan serangan kepada Gedung itu tanpa henti

"Majutsu kah? merepotkan" Ujar Vali yang masih bersandar di tembok

Dan Majustu itu keluar dari Lingkaran sihir Raksasa dengan Majutsu itu keluar dengan terus menerus tanpa henti

'Jika begini terus aku semuanya akan hancur' Pikir Naruto

"Rias-chan kau dan pelayanmu selamatkanlah Gasper kecuali Akeno kau tetap disini" Ujar Naruto

"Kenapa Akeno tetap disini" Tanya Rias Curiga dengan permintaan Naruto

"Karena Akeno akan membantu disini untuk melawan Majutsu itu dan sakura-chan uktlah dengan mereka " Ujar Naruto menunjuk sekumpulan majutsu

"Baiklah" Ujar mereka serempak dan kemudian meniggalkan tempat dengan lingkaran sihir

"dan untuk kalian Akeno dan Kakashi kalian selsaikan yang disini karena kalian bertipe elemen yang sejenis Kilat dan Petir" Ujar Naruto dan mendapat angguka dari keduanya

"Dan Vali apakah kau mau membantu atau menonton pertarungan ini saja?" Tanya Naruto pada Vali

"Tentu saja aku ikut senpai, aku akan sangat menikmati ini" Ujar Vali dan kemudian Mereka bertiga melesat keluar untuk menghadang para Majutsu itu

"Dan karin kau bantulah Azazel dengan kekuatan Flaming Alsomu" Perintah Naruto dan medapat anggukan dari Karin

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Sirzech

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu tanya, aku akan menghacurkan Lingkaran Raksasa itu" Ujar Naruto sambil menujuk tempat majutsu itu keluar

'Dia hebat, bisa berpikir secepat itu' Pikir Michael

'Kau memang cerdas Naruto-kun' Pikir Grayfia

.

.

.

**Di tempat Rias,Pearagenya beserta Sakura**

Kini mereka di hadang oleh puluhan Majutsu Sakura dan Riaspun bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuknya yaitu bertarung. Dan kemudian Sakura membisikan sesuatu kepada Rias dan mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban

"Kalian pergilah untuk menyelamatkannya, aku dan Rias akan mengurus yang disini" Ujar Sakura kepada Pearage Rias

"Tap-..." Ucapan Koneko terpotong

"Cepatlah sudah tidak ada waktu lagi" Jelas Rias dan kemudian Para peargenya berlari untuk menyelamatkan Gasper dan kemudian Issei di serang oleh salah satu majuysu tapi sayangnya di halau oleh sakura.

"terlalu terburu-buru Majutsu" Ujar Sakura

_**"Walrus Pouch"**_

Dan kemudian pukulan dari sakura telat membuat Majutsu itu tewas karena rahangnya hancur

'Benar-benar mengerikan' Bathin mereka

'Sakura lebih pantas menjadi Rook daripada Queen' Pikir Rias

Dan kemudian mereka mencari tempat dimana mereka menyandra Gasper

"Kurasa ini akan berkahir cepar Rias" Ucap Sakuta

"Sepertinya begitu, Kau kanan aku yang kiri" Balas Rias

_**"Flash Step : Kick of destoyer"**_

Dan serangan dari sakura membuat para majutsu hancur karena tendangan yang sangat dahsyat sedangkan Rias

_**"Absolute Power of destruction"**_

Dan serangan berbentuk merah kehitam-hitaman itu mengarah ke para Majutsu itu dan

"BOOOOM" Majutsu itu hancur menjadi abu

"Kurasa yang disini sudah selesai lebih baik kita menyusul mereka" Ujar Rias

"Sepertinya begitu, walau sebenarnya aku ingin ke tempat Naruto" Ujar Sakura dengan senyum jahil

"Apa? jangan mentang kau yang pertama kau bisa seenaknya" Ujar Rias dengan penuh penekanan

"ahahah Gomen lebih baik kita bantu mereka" Ujar Sakura mengalihkan perhatian. Dan di tempat Issei dan yang lainnya kini sudah menyelamatkan Gasper setelah Issei memberikan sedikit darahnya kepad Gasper dan membuat Gasper mingkat pulahan kali lipat dalam hal kekuatan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sedangkan di tempat Naruto**

Naruto kini berada di depan Lingkaran rakasasa itu dan terus bermuculan terus dan dari tadi Naruto menggunakan serangan Area yang sangat besar tapi tidak berhasil menhacurkannya.

"Spertinya aku harus menggunakan serangan itu untuk menghacurkan lingkaran ini" Ujar Naruto dan kini merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk menyerap energi alam

_**"Senpou : Yotoon Bijuu Rasen shuriken"**_

Dan kemudian serangan itu di lesatkan di arah lingkaran itu

"BOOOOM"

ledakan sangat besar itu membuat efek udara dan juga panas secara bersamaan di sekit ledakan itu dan pimpinan dari fraksi iblis dan malaikat yang milihat itu hanya kagum

'Benar-benar serangan yang dahsyat' Pikir Sirzech dan juga Michael

Dan setelah ledakan itu selesai lingkaran Raksasa itu sudah lenyap entah kemana

"Bagaimana bisa lingkaran sihir itu di hancurkan?" Tanya Kateerea yang tidak percaya bahwa lingkaran sihir itu bisa hancur tak tersisa

"kau seharusnya memperhatikan lawanmu Kateerea" Ucap Azazel yang kini di selimuti Armor berwarna emas Dan kemudian pukulan dari Azazel telak mengenai Kateerea hingga tersungkur di tanah yang tadinya berada di udara

"Sial kau Azazel kau ak-..." Ucapan Kateerea tercekat Karena melihat karein yang menggunakan api dikedua tangannya

"Pertarungan yang menarik tapi sayang harus berkahir Nona" Ujar Karin

_**"Dragon Firestopia"**_

Dans serangan api berbentuk naga tapi menyerupai burung mengarah dan telak mengenai Kateerea dan membuat dirinya hangus tak berbekas

"Cukup melelahkan" Ujar Karin yang kemudian membenahkan kacamatanya

Dan kemdian Azazel turun dan menonaktifkan Armornya

"Kekuatan yang menakjubkan Karin" Ujar Azazel

"Jangan berlebihan aku hanya memanfaatkan kelengahannya tadi" Jawab Karin

.

.

.

**Sedangkan di tempat Kakshi dan Akeno**

Mereka kini sudah membasmi para Majutsu dan kini masih sanga banyak Majutsu yang masih hidup, dan terlihat Akeno yang mulai kelelahan dan tanpa di sadari oleh akeno sebuh laser sihir mengarah ke Akeno

"AKENO" Teriak Kakashi dan scepat kilat kemudian berada di depan akeno untuk menahan sernagan dari Majutsu itu

"Kau tidak apa-apa Akeno? sebaiknya kau istirahat dan aku akan melawan para majutsu itu" Ujar Kakashi

"Tapi Kakashi-san" Ujar AKeno terpotong

"Tak akan ada apa-apa, buat apa aku di juluki Siroi Flash jika dengan mereka" Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya

"baiklah Kakashi-san berhati-hatilah" Ujar AKeno kapada Kakashi

"hem" Dan kemudian Kakashi membawa Akeno ke tempat yang aman

'Sepertunya disini aman dan mereka sudah mengakhiri pertarungan mereka jadi aku juga harus mengakhirinya juga' Pikir Kakashi dan kemudian mengeluarkan pedang Kubikiribocho miliknya

'Ara... ara pedangnya sangat besar' Pikir Akeno

_**"Lighting Sword"**_

Dan kini pedang Kubikiribocho sudah terlapisi oleh petri berwarna biru

_**"Step of the lighttnig"**_

Dan kemudian dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Kakashi mengahbisi para majutsu itu dan saat Kakashi mengahabisi para Majutsu itu hanya terlihat. dan kini masih ada beberapa Majutsu yang masih tersisa dan yang masih bisa bertahan dari seranga Kakashi

"Sepertinya kalian yang tersisa dan yang masih bisa bertahan tapi syang cukup samapi disni main-mainnya" Ujar Kakashid dan menganggat tangannya ke angkasa

_**"Lightning Strike"**_

Dan kemudian muncul sambaran Kilat mengenai para Majutsu dan mereka tewas di tempat karan sambaran yang sangat kuat itu tidak bisa mereka hindari dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila itu dari seranga Kakashi. Dan kini Kakashi mengahmpiri Akeno dan menatah Akeno yang lemas karena sudah kehabisan tenaga akibat melawan majutsu itu

"Kau baik-baik saja Akeno?" Tanya Kakashi lagi

"Ara... ara aku tidak apa-apa Kakashi-san hanya kehabisan tenaga dan istirahat sebentar pasti bisa memulihkan tenagaku yang habis tak tersisa"

.

.

.

Dan kini mereka berkumpul dan Sakura,Karin,dan juga Ashia mengobati teman-teman mereka yang terluka karena pertempuran tadi. Dan kemudian Vali membuat smeua orang tercengang

"Naruto-senpai dan Azazel aku akab membuka jati diriku yang sebenarnya" Ujar Vali

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Azazel tak mengerti

"Aku adalah anggota dari Chaos Bridge dan dari ekspresi yang kau keluarkan sepertinya kau sudah tahu Naruto-senpai" Ujar Vali yang membuat smeua orang tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya

"Yha aku sudah tahu Vali, dan apa yang kau lakukan aku akan tetap menganggapmu teman walau kita berjalan di jalan yang berbeda" Ujar Naruto dan Vali hanya tersenyum

"Kau memang orang yang baik Naruto-senpai tapi mulai dari sekarang kita musuh tapi aku akan slalu menganggapmu sebagai senpaiku sampai kapanpun: Ujar Vali yang membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Dan kau Rivalku Sakiryuutei kurasa kau sudah jauh berkembang dari yang dulu, dan aku akan menantikan pertarungan kita, dan Naruto-senpai aku masih belum membalas kekalahnku waktu itu" Ujar Vali dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu

"Aku akan melawanmu Vali suatu saat dan kau akan mengerti kenapa aku menggangapmu sebagai adikku walau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kita berjalan di jalan yang berbeda tapi ini takdir dan aku harus menerimanya" Gumam Naruto yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Naruto sendiri.

Dan kini mereka semua kembali ke kediaman masing-masing untuk merhatkan diri terutama Akeno yang kehabisan tenaga. termasuk para pimpinan para Fraksi kembali juga ke istana mereka

.

.

.

.

TIME SKIP

Kini kelas 2B kelas Issei kedatangan siswa laki-laki yang cantik dan lebih cantik dari perempuan yang ada di kelas itu

"Perkanalkan namaku adalah Gasper Vladi" Ujar Gasper

"Mohon bantuannya" Lanjut gesper seraya menundukan tubuhnya

Kini saat mereka pulang sekolah Rias bersama Pearagenya dan juga Naruto dan juga Teamnya terkejut dengan adanya sosok Azazel dan juga Kakashi yang duduk di atas sebuah Kursi

"untuk apa kau datang kemari Azazel?" Tanya Naruto

"ini permintaan dari Sirzech untuk menjadi pembimbing kalian dan ini Kakashi sebagai Assitenku hahahah" Jawab Azazel yang membuat semuanya lemas dan juga Sweatdrop

"hah... lagi-lagi harus di urus oleh ero Dai-tenshi" Ujar Naruto dengan malas

"Hey jangan seperti itu Naruto walaupun begitu kau pernah tinggal bersamaku dan hidup bersamaku" Ucap Azazel

"dan walau bagaimanpun juga kau tetap hentai kelas Kakap dan aku aku akan menghindarkan Sakura-chan dan juga Rias-chan darimu Malaikat busuk" Ujar Naruto sengit dan yang lainnya tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto sangat akrab dengan Azazel dan Sakura dan Rias yang mendengar itu hanya memerah dan tersenyum

"aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka berdua, aku tertarik dengan perempuan bermbut merah dengan kacamata itu" Ujar Azazel dengan menunjuk Karin dan karin hanya tersedak saat mendengar ucapa Azazel karena di a sedang minum

"jangan kau sentuh sepupuku atau kau akan ku lemap ke kutub utara dan dimakan oleh beruang kutub

"ahahaha Gomen Naruto aku hanay bercanda" Ujar Azazel

"Sudah-sudah jangan berdebat terus atau kalian akan merasakan sedikit dari Api neraka" Ucap Karin membuat Azazel merinding karena Karin mengeluarkan aura yang pekat

dan mendengar itu kemudian Kakashi mulai mencairkan suasana dengan mengganti topik pembicaraan agar mereka mulai serius

"sudah-sudah lebih abik kita serius, kita disini untuk mebahas tentang Chaos Bridge" Ujar Kakashi

-END-

* * *

**YO minna chapter 14 udah rilis tapi maaf gk bisa balas Review dari kalian para Readers**

**dan Author masih memiliki prinsip dari membuat fiction, jika kita siap untuk orang yan menyukai fic kita jadi kita harus bersiap dengan orang yang tidak suka dengan fic kita dan season selanjutnya rilis 20 April**

**SEKIAN**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Baiklah berhubung untuk episode canon season 2 Highschool DxD sudah habis**_

_**akan update lagi satu minggu dari kemarin, sekaligus untuk berlajar bagaimana menulis yang baik dan benar sama guru bahasa indonesia saya hahahaha**_

_**dan semoga lebih baik untuk pertemuan yang akan datang dan terimakasih yang menyukai fiction saya **_

_**dan terimakasih atas,saran,kritik dan lain-lain itu sangat membantu saya dan semoga bisa lebih baik lagi**_

**_dan saya akan merilis fiction berjudul _****_Great Boskito Dragon_****_ dengan bahasa yang lebih baik daripada fiction ini. tapi mungkin tidak bisa menghilangkan beberapa Typo karena mungkin dari itu gaya bahasa saya tapi akan saya berusaha mengurangi_**


End file.
